Show Me Your Teeth
by A Girl In NYC
Summary: He chased me in my sleep & haunted me. We were so different, so we clashed like a twister against a hurricaine. I was human & he was vampire. So after Sookie asked me to help her, I was slowly yanked into my worst nightmare...Eric Northman/OC. R&R.
1. Förordet

|| **Förordet **||

I ran down the dark alleyway, rain falling from the starry night sky. I swear I was going to fall over something, I was running so fast, nevertheless there was no way I could outrun him. He was a vampire, for Pete's sake. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he would catch up to me and sink those teeth into my neck, or better yet, attack me. I jumped over a garbage bag that was sprawled out over the concrete. No lights were on to guide my way except a single flickering streetlight. For a split second I threw off my heels behind me and kept running, my bare feet were freezing against the damp, newly-rained-on ground. This alleyway seemed to go one forever, as I kept running, looking behind me, in fear that he would snatch me from behind and feed on my blood in the darkness. I tripped over something and I landed on my knees. I swallowed hard and realized within seconds that not only my knee was bleeding, but so was a deep gash that had formed above my chest. I cursed under my breath.

"_Evangeline Stackhouse_!" was yelled in the darkness, coming from somewhere far ahead.

It was an eerie, echoing sound, as if my ears weren't working right. Nevertheless, I knew it was Sookie's voice no doubt, with that cute, thick Southern twang to her voice, an accent I had always made fun of as a kid, even though she was and always will be my oldest cousin, the one I looked up to and envied the most. I looked up and behind me, my eyes reflecting the flickering single light. I yanked myself up off the dirty pavement and started sprinting again, my clothes filthy and wet, as the cold rain continued to pour down on me.

My blond hair was soaked and stringy due to the rainfall. I was crying now, nothing like sobbing, but tears blended in with the rain as I ran. The blood coming from my cuts and gashes were not bleeding as much, but you could still see and smell it, if you were a vampire. I didn't know where he was. He was so quick, swift - he could even fly. I didn't doubt he randomly sweep me off my feet and attack me while I was sprinting. Could I make it to where Sookie's voice was? Most likely not. I kept hearing the echoing, eerie yelling of my name by my cousin. I attempted to yell out back to her, to ask her where she was, but my lungs wouldn't allow me to shout; I felt like I had been suddenly hit by pneumonia and couldn't choke out any words.

I attempted to shout back to Sookie around three times, but it came out as hoarse whispers in the darkness. I eventually collapsed, exhausted and curled up against the brick wall in the alleyway, my eyes fluttering and flickering, in and out of sleep for what seemed like a minute. I leaned up against the wall, still sitting down, directing my gaze in Sookie's voice's direction. "Sookie!" I yelled, but again, it came as a hoarse cry. My eyes released a few tears, as I heard no response but only another eerie call for me. The tears rolled down my cheeks and stung my lips, which had an open cut because I had bit it so hard from running. "I'm right here!" I attempted to choke out through a frustrated cry. It was hoarse; I knew it was no use trying. I ran my hands down my face, attempting to wipe away the tears.

My eyes traveled down to my cuts; the one above my chest was bleeding rapidly, the one on my knee was deep and might need stitching. I ran my hands down both cuts and my hands were soon stained in blood. I almost screamed but I had to hold it in; maybe he had given up by now, maybe he'd lost his scent on me. I stood up against the brick wall quietly, but quickly and inhaled evenly. I closed my eyes for a minute and put my body against the brick wall, my hands clutching the bricks. I looked around the corner and saw no one, only the rain falling from the nighttime sky and the moon shining, which was peculiar. I exhaled, relived. I swiftly turned around.

I almost jumped out my skin when I turned around and realized I was an inch from him, our bodies almost pressed together, touching intimately. He had come so quickly and swiftly, not even making a noise. I almost screamed but somehow my body would not let me yell or cry, so I pressed my bloodied hand against my mouth. My eyes widened in horror at him. Instead I stood there, my mouth open under my cupped hand, frightened more than ever.

His tall, 6'5 brooding figure towered over my height of 5'7. His long blond hair fell in his face sinisterly, his fangs showing at full length, intimidation. His blue eyes stare felt as though he was looking at my soul. His black leather jacket was hitched on him, blood stains strewn on it. His mouth was in a nasty grin. His masculine jawline was arched aggressively. His skin was pale, a little darker than the moon. I trembled, shivering as I watched his hand slowly come to my face, which had blood on it from my hand. I quietly yelped as he brought his right hand to my cheek. Sookie's calls for me faded in echoes in the darkness. His eyes traveled down to my upper chest, as the blood cascaded down.

"Åh, Evie. Hur smygande och snabb du är." He leaned in and murmured in my ear in Swedish as I trembled, as I avoided eye contact with him, "Jag kan inte låta dig springa ifrån mig. Du bör inte köra ifrån mig. Eftersom det skulle kunna medföra allvarliga konsekvenser."

He retreated back, even though we were still face-to-face. His fangs in my face as he spoke, threatening to bite me and attack me. He grinned manically at me with a distrustful spark in his eyes. I trembled worse now, my entire body shaking with adrenaline and anxiety. He used that nickname he had come up with, _Evie. _Instead of Evangeline. He was toying with me, playling games with my mind, attempting to trick me and mess me up - his eyes screamed it. I tried to look away from him and I felt more tears falling down my cheeks, the rain blending in with them.

"Eric, please. Don't!"

I choked out a plea, but it was ignored. Flashing before my eyes, he moved in and sank his teeth into my right neck muscle, the pain unbearable as I let out a bloodcurdling scream, no doubt Sookie would hear it. I clutched onto his shirt tightly as support, my nails digging into his skin. I felt my veins pulsing as he drank from me, my eyes flickering uncontrollably as the rain poured down faster and harder than ever, the water soaking both of us and mixing in with the blood. He lifted up from drinking intently and smiled. I looked at him with disbelief and horror, as I watched the blood flow down from his lips. He swiftly dug back into my neck and I screamed bone-chillingly.

My eyes flashed open at someone shaking me. I looked up to see Sookie, who's blond curls fell slightly in front of her face as she looked down at me, "Evangeline Stackhouse! Are you alright? You've been screaming in your sleep. Almost knocked Bill right off his damn rocker, and scared me half to hell."

_It had been a dream.  
_

**A/N :: **Alright so this is my first _True Blood_ fanfiction.  
It will be Eric/OC, no Mary-Sues. And it will follow the episodes.  
Please review if you like it, I'll only update if people like it.


	2. Don't Be Scared

**A/N: **Reviews for the introduction were intensely appreciated!  
Sorry if this chapter isn't as epic as the last one. The next one will be intense.  
To answer the question, this fanfiction starts in episode 1 of Season 2.  
In the episode, "Nothing But the Blood". But I'll mix up the events;  
they won't be in order. By the way, this fanfiction is based and named off of Lady GaGa's song _Teeth_.  
So please review, I'll only update if people do!

* * *

|| 1. Don't Be Scared. ||

Sookie looked at me questioningly, "What was in the nightmare, Evangeline?"

I blinked at her, not sure whether or not to elaborate on my disturbing dream, of Eric Northman running after me through the rain and sinking his teeth into my neck. I'd always had odd, weird dreams since me and Sookie were kids. If me and her had ever had a sleepover as kids, I'd wake up screaming or talking in my sleep. She had her telepathy when she was a child, I had weird nighttmares that were like visions, they usually told me something. We'd always been close, Sookie and I. She was more of a sister to me than anything else. I was now living near Sookie in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Her parents had died when her and her older brother, Jason, were seven, and were raised by our grandmother, Adele, who died a few weeks ago. I was from Missiouri, but I managed to escape the Southern accent. Sookie, Jason and I had another cousin, Hadley, but she also died not too long ago. I almost didn't answer Sookie but she asked again, "Evie, what happened? You screamed like you were having a heart attack."

"Nothing. It's not helpful to our issues. I thought you were coming at six?"

I muttered as I got up from the chase sofa, knocking over the copy of _Romeo & Juliet_that had been lying on my chest as I slept. I walked over to my vanity and sat on the French stool in front of the mirror. Sookie was at my house now, and had come too early. She was originally supposed to come at twelve but right now, as I looked at the clock on the wall, it was only five fifteen. I had fallen asleep reading again on the couch and Sookie and Bill, her boyfriend and vampire, were taking me back to Fangtasia, a vampire-run nightclub in Shreveport. I dreaded going to Fangtasia, everytime Sookie and Bill dragged me there. Sookie insisted my nightmares meant something significant, that physic blood ran through both of us, with her telepathy and my nighttime visions. So she enlisted my help only a week ago. Both Bill and Sookie thought it would help quite smoothly. At first I refused Sookie's offer. But when my grandmother Adele was killed, Sookie persuaded me to help her find the man who was killing all these women. One of the prime suspects to the vampire world was Jason Stackhouse. I knew him since childhood and he was a sweet cousin. Slow-witted and lazy, yes. But he'd never kill an innocent person, especially his grandmother.

"I _know_I was coming at six, but I thought we could chat a little beforehand and get a jump-start to get to Fangtasia. Bill will meet us there." Sookie explained, as I saw her approach in the mirror. I looked at her. She was beautiful, with blond curls, a curvy figure, at age twenty-four. I was only twenty, the youngest in our family. I had the long blond hair though, with bright hazel eyes that I was proud of. I wasn't curvy, I was normal and slim. Sookie was always the beauty queen of the family, I always came second. I guess I lived in the shadow of Sookie, now and always. She had Bill now, a protective, Southern vampire who would literally do anything for her. I lived alone in a house almost exactly like Sookie's, with woods around but not too much that it engulfed the home.

Sookie played with my hair in the mirror, running her fingers through it, "Let's make you extremely pretty, to go out to Fangtasia tonight."

I smirked at her and looked at my reflection. I wore a slimming, thin, dark blue and light pink-striped, flannel long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up to my elbow. The shirt showed some cleavage. I wore a short, very light, denim skirt with navy blue flip-flops on my feet. My hair was slightly curled by the curling iron and tied to the side, my bangs to the side and my stud earrings hitched on my earlobe. Sookie was always convinced that I needed to be in a dress, but I was quite comfortable in the clothes I wore. I wore a dress when I felt needed, and Sookie always wanted to look like a Barbie doll. I wore basic makeup, but I didn't cake it on. I refused to wear red lipstick; I kept my lips the regular champagne color that they were naturally. Sookie went crazy with makeup, with pink lip-stain and bright eyeshadows. I wore mascara and light eyeliner and that was mostly it. I felt like that since I just turned twenty, I wasn't ready to go crazy with make-up just yet. I recently left college at Missouri University to help Sookie and move to Lousianna. I was a college drop-out.

"Evangeline, Sookie!" Bill came storming in, looking weathered. I smiled at this, because Bill Compton was really a sweet guy. He protected Sookie and didn't hurt her, nor would he ever. Both Sookie and I loved the way he said her name; he said it with drama. It usually came out sounding something like: 'Sookeh!' We both thought it was cute, but we never told him he sounded like that when he burst into action. I swung my neck to look out the window as I heard thunder, my hair still in Sookie's grasp. It was raining, like my dream. It was nighttime, like my dream. And we were going to Fangtasia, a bar/club run by Eric Northman, like my dream. This spelled trouble.

Sookie and I both looked up at Bill questioningly. He quirkily smirked at us, "I think we should be leaving now." Sookie nodded and followed Bill out of the room loyally. I yanked my neck to look again at my reflection. I didn't even look like Sookie. I had big, curious eyes that were green, not blue, a stricter jawline, and was a little more muscular in my arms than her. Our only similarity was the same color hair, a blond, straw color. I blinked at my reflection one mire time and quickly yanked myself up off the stool in front of the vanity and walked out of the room, onto the porch, where Bill and Sookie waited by Bill's car. I let my eyes wander out the window as the night whizzed by while we drove, the darkness not allowing me to see anything but the pinkish-red neon glow of the sign that read _Fangtasia _in fancy cursive lettering. I sucked in my gut and held my breath as Bill stopped the car and he and Sookie climbed out.

I stepped out of the car and walked a few feet behind Bill and Sookie, as they kept walking towards Fangtasia. I bit my lip, shut my eyes and inhaled, exhaling through my nose. The night sky was starry and only a few rain drops fell, a dog barking somewhere far in the distance of the night. Behind my eyes the scenes from my nightmare flashed by, blurry. The two vampire bouncers at the front of the two doors looked at the three of us suspiciously. But before Bill could say anything, a medium-height, young woman with blond hair and full lips parted the two bouncers and said, "Let them through." indicating to the three of us.

Sookie and Bill half-smiled in thanks and passed through into the bar. The woman grinned at me, fangs gleaming. I grinned back at her, mimicking her action. We eventually both laughed and she slung an arm around my shoulder, "You three are quite slow. Even Bill, and he's one of us. Come quickly."

I rolled my eyes, "I know, Pam."

Pam was someone I knew that was exactly my speed. Her personality was humorous, which was odd for a vampire, and she was sly and cunning. We understood each other. She relived stress from me whenever I was around _him_. Originally Pam took a really intense disliking towards me and she always showed her fangs to me, but now that we were good friends she jokingly did that when she saw me. She was frozen physically at about the same age as me, but internally was around 100 years old. She guided me into the main club room after Sookie and Bill, the chairs up on the tables and the rock n roll atmosphere drawing me in. The lamps were dimmed red, hard rock & metal posters decorated the walls, four stripper poles were scattered around the club and at the front there was a large, red-cushioned, Gothic chair that had two small, same-styled stools next to it. The large chair was empty. Pam watched my gaze at the chair, "You're looking for Eric, aren't you?" I shook my head at least three times rapidly in denial, but she continued, "He's in the backroom. I was coloring his hair for him. But there was a little..._incident_." I looked confused for a moment, blinking.

"I heard my name. Hopefully you're speaking highly of me?" A soothing voice cut in.

I almost jumped out of my skin in shock as I whipped around and was almost face-to-face with Eric Northman, his eyes burning into mine with sincerity and charm, with sinister qualities. He grinned, flicking on his fangs. Blood stainedaround his mouth, his chin and on his stubble. I yelped and I looked to see Pam was gone. She always did that, whenever Eric showed up around me, she was amscray.

Eric Northman was sinsiter, ruthless, a man-whore. He was too powerful for his own good. He loved promiscuous women, fast cars, and blood. He was a womanizer in his own right. He hated me and I hated him for always being so dominant and ruthless with people. He annoyed me whenever I was in his domain, always taunting me and giving me smug looks. I did the same back to him. He knew I thought he was a self-absorbed, lovesick jerk. He thrived on it and flaunted it. When I had first met Eric only a month or two ago, he'd acted the same way. Some things never change. Eric cackled, towering over me like a giant in comparison to my height. His blond hair was long and styled neatly to the sides as always. He was in his black wifebeater. I glared up ant him I exhaled, irritated as Eric kept laughing at my fright.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Du får rädd så lätt." Eric said in Swedish, between his mocking, sarcastic laughter. It was rare to ever see Eric Northman, the ruthless vampire Sheriff of Area 5, ever laugh or smile in a way that wasn't mean, ruthless, evil, sarcastic or mocking. Right now was not one of those rare times, because he was clearly mocking my naive ways. Eric spoke in Swedish quite a lot, mostly to Pam. Ever since I informed him I'd taken Swedish and Finnish at Missouri University before I dropped out to help Sookie, he spoke to me sometimes in the language. I glared at him. My eyes now didn't focus on the tin foil in his hair. My eyes widened in horror, putting my hand over my mouth, like in my dream.

My eyes focused on the dirty, deep red blood that stained around his mouth and stained his stubble.


	3. Just Got My Vamp

|| 2. Just Got My Vamp ||

I arched my eyebrows and scrunched my face, confused. "Eric, why is it that it looks like ketchup exploded on your face?" I obviously knew that it wasn't ketchup, it was blood. He grinned cockily, his fangs visible in a teasing manner. His eyes indicated sinister personality, and I ignored his smug look as he said as if it was ordinary, "Like Pam said, there was an incident."

I followed him to the backroom, ready to question and interrogate him. Even if Eric and I hated each other, I still talked to him. We hated each other, me moreso hating him because he teased and taunted me all the time, but we understood each other. He was hostile, I was calm. He was mean, I was sweet. But when I was angry, I became as angry as Eric does; minus the bonus of being able to kill someone like a vampire does. I stifled a laugh as I looked at his long blond hair, decorated with tin foil for hair coloring. Like Eric Northman, the Swedish Viking Prince, _needed_ to color his hair. Eric was over 1000 years old, and looked like a twenty-three year old male model for Europe. Every woman flocked to him and was drawn in by him. I think I was the only one that really resisted his charm and meant it. It annoyed him that I thought his charm was tacky and it instantly pissed him off when I first meant him, because he'd caught on with my body language. Sookie and Bill were Pam in the main club area, discussing the Fellowship of the Sun, a radical church who was against vampires and were ready to kill not only vampires, but also the people associated with them. Most recently, a fire had claimed three vampires' lives and Eric was in hot prusuit of finding out who and why they set the building aflame. Eric sat down on the chair behind the desk, and I stood beside him and began toying with his hair.

"You have blood in your hair." I commented bluntly, examining the sticky, dried blood that caked his blond color. I could only imagine what Eric had done this time around. If Eric was protective or possessive of something, and you'd messed with it, you would be sorry. "Care to explain?" I lifted parts of his hair up and made a disgusted look as the blood stained my fingertips.

"I know." He murmured, "I'm sorry. But I killed one of those redneck, hick fuckers who I thought burnt the building." He looked straightforward, eyes locked in front of him, serious expression on his face, as I continued pawing through his hair. The smell of blood was overwhelming and almost made me want to throw up. At his reply, I stopped for a second, blinked. I spun around in front of him quickly and widened my eyes at him to show my surprise and disapproval as I slid to sit on the desk in front of him, "Eric, what the hell? You killed a human, that you didn't even know if they were guilty or not?"

Eric looked straight ahead bluntly, "I know, I know. I'm said I'm sorry, Evie. But he used silver on me."

I tilted my head to the side, furrowed my eyebrows and took my bloodied hand, reached up carefully and brought his face to the left, so I could see his right cheek. I blinked and looked carefully. A reddened area was burnt into his skin, almost bloodied. I gasped quietly and brought my hand back quickly. Eric smugly smirked at me, "See?" I nodded at him and kept looking at the burnt redness on his face. Ouch, that looked like it hurt. Pam strolled into the room, statuesque as always, and after her came one of Eric's vampire bouncers. Chained by the neck and being dragged into the room by a long chain was Lafayette Reynolds, a gay prostitute that I knew from my cousin Jason's street gang. My mouth dropped open as I watched him be aggressively thrown onto the the chair in front of Eric, the chain tighted around his neck tight and the skin was slightly pinched. He had blood splattered like paint on his face, his upper lip trembling and his eyes wide in terror. Lafayette's scared eyes travelled up to me, the human standing next to the ruthless Eric Northman, the vampire Sheriff. I gulped, swallowing hard in anxiety. Lafayette knew just who I was. "What's she doing here? Evangeline Stackhouse? Jason's cousin?" Lafayette muttered, looking from me to Eric.

"She's my human." Eric replied bluntly, "That's not the matter you're here to discuss. Now what I would love to hear exactly who the hell is selling the V on the streets? Who started the fire that killed 3 of our kind?"

Instantly I yanked my neck to look at Eric with raised eyebrows, silently questioning him. _His _human? I was his human. Since when? I mean, Eric had stated before that he was responsible for me, that I needed looking after, but I always thought he was either being sarcastic, a smart-ass, or joking. Apparently not. The way he said it was like the way Bill told people that Sookie was his human. I mean, Godric had referred to me as "Eric's human" before, but I assumed he didn't know that I wasn't. I decided to stay silent this time and bit my lip, exchanging a look across the room with Pam, who rolled her tongue across her lips quickly and smirked, turning her attention back to Eric. I slightly shook my head in confusion, dismissing the thoughts in my head and looking at Lafayette.

"I swear, it wasn't me. I haven't sold vampire blood in weeks. I'm off it, man. Really!" He attempted to reason with Eric, who didn't look affected or expression-ridden. He looked almost bored, sitting there with tin foils in his hair and a human at his side. Eric inhaled and then exhaled patiently, calmly and with that bored expression on his face.

"I am not quite sure if I believe that. I'd have to know that for sure. So if that's all the information you can give me for now..." Eric sighed, his eyes meeting with the bouncer, who charged forward to grab Lafayette by the chain and began to drag him out of the room.

"No, wait!" Lafayette holding up his hands in defense before the bouncer could drag him agressively away. Eric and Pam exchanged a vampire look [a nod and a knowing glance] and Pam nodded for the sunglass-clad bouncer to cool it and let Lafayette talk. Lafayette nervously began rapidly speaking.

"Word is that it's Jason Stackhouse. He's selling that shit, not me. Chase him down and interrogate him, not me!" Lafayette said this in a mutter, looking pleadingly at Eric. Eric seemed unaffected. I opened my mouth a little in shock, but then I thought it over. Jason has done bad stuff before, slept with a bunch of prostitutes, bar fights, that kind of stuff. But selling V, the vampire-draining drug? Illegal, across the board. Obviously this pissed Eric off. I remained silent at the mention of my cousin. Eric nodded his head to the door and the bouncer gripped the chain and dragged Lafayette out the door, as he screamed, "No! Hey! Let me free, I told you what I need to know! Hey! C'mon!"

I turned and glared at Eric as Lafayette was dragged out, "Eric! Why didn't you let him free? He told you all you needed to know about the V trading. And now you're going to lock him back under Fangtasia?" He looked up at me, but not for long, as he stood up to his 6'7 height and smirked at me as he smoothed out his black wifebeater, "I don't know if he's telling the truth."

I rolled my eyes and he sat back down. I blinked at him and Pam came over and said to Eric, "With all this blood in your air, I'll have to go much shorter than planned." I huffed and watched as Sookie and Bill entered the room. "So, the Fellowship is stirring up trouble and you say the have Godric. What do you plan we do? Go to Dallas?"

I blinked, confused at the mention of Godric. Of course I knew who he was, but Godric was now captured by the Fellowship of the Sun? I hated those people. I wouldn't hate them if they weren't so insistant on killing innocent vampires. Who really disgusted me was Steve Newlin, who ran the church. He hated me and Sookie, calling us the "evil whore twins" on two seperate occassions. He knew me and Sookie "hung around" [a better word would be helped with] the vampires, so he hated us more than anything and was set out on attacking us.

"They have Godric? In Dallas?" I choked out. Godric was extremely calm, yet could be extremely dangerous and murderous. If he was not toyed with, he seemed fine. But if you tested Godric, he could rip someone to pieces without a second thought. He was older than any vampire I'd ever met, including Eric, who was made into a vampire by Godric. When I'd met Godric, I found out he was the Sheriff of Area 9. He was physically younger than me, a younger man. He was peaceful and cared for humans and their overall well-being. When I first met Godric, he somehow instantly knew that I had some sort of ability [the nightmares] like Sookie had her telepathy. I remembered how he'd asked Eric if I was his human after asking Bill if Sookie was his.

"Yes. I can't see how any of us can infiltrate, though." Bill murmured.

I bit my lip. Godric had done a lot for me, like saving me from being either attacked or raped on seperate occassions. I wasn't ready to just let that creep Steve Newlin kill him. Even Eric knew that we couldn't let him be held captive. Eric cared for Godric the most of all. A bond between a vampire and his maker is a bond a human cannot understand, Eric once explained to me. I nodded, for I didn't have any idea what the bond was right. "So none of you will do anything?" I asked, looking at Bill, Sookie, Pam and Eric. The three of them looked at me, biting their lips and said, "We'll have to think of something first, to plan it." But Eric narrowed his eyes and said, "I'd do anything for Godric."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out, Evangeline. Let us deal with this." Sookie said, panic in her voice, betraying her fake calmness.

I rolled my eyes and huffed as I walked out of the backroom and through the bar area, without any of them stopping me. Of course, since I was the youngest I knew the least and I couldn't help. Just because Sookie was five years older than me didn't mean I was a child. She always did that, asked for my help then deny it.

If Sookie pulled me out of college, made me move to Bon Temps, help her investigate and help the vampires, why would we just sit around and talk it out? I was going to get Godric out, I was going to help him. Even if Eric, Sookie and Bill weren't ready to spring into action. I was. Even if Steve Newlin and the Fellowship of the Sun would attack me. I just needed to show my loyalty to help the vampires and help Godric.

I exited the bar with a yank of the door and a curious glace from the two bouncers and ran out into the night. I ignored their glances and ran to the parking lot. The rain was falling again at a rapid speed. I ran to Sookie's car and smiled triumphantly as I saw the keys were still in the ignition. I smirked smugly and slid into the driver's seat, putting my feet on the pedals and revving the engine. I grinned at this and turned the keys, the car turning on. I pressed on the pedal and before I knew it, the car was rolling out the parking lot of Fangtasia. I drove through the night, the digital clock on the dashboard reading 6:45. Now to reach Dallas, Texas. Only about a 3 hour drive.

After driving for a while, I finally passed a sign that said _Welcome to the City of Dallas. _I bit my lip as I drove to the church. Intimidating and challenging the Fellowship of the Sun was so stupid of me to do, but I had no choice. Plus, being so young I guess I was an idiot, too. That's how Eric put it when I either did or said something irrational or stupid in his opinion. That got me even angrier, more charged to show him I could handle this.

I pulled into the church. Cars were strewn everywhere messily in the parking lot. I parked far away, down the street and made sure that I had the switchblade in my pocket, something I never walked around without. You never know who you're going to run into, as Jason always puts it. I silently walked into the parking lot, attempting to make light steps as I walked. I quietly ran to the entrance. Maybe if I entered through the front, they wouldn't be there. Would Godric be held there? I bit my lip. I was about to open the door when I felt to arms yank me from behind and hold me so tightly it hurt. They smacked a hand over my mouth, covering my bloodcurdling scream. Then the person murmured in my ear in a snicker.

"Not today, sweetheart."

* * *

I will only update if there are reviews,  
so please review! :)


	4. Something That'll Save Me

|| 3. Something That'll Save Me ||

Once my ears recieved the sound wave that delivered the _crack _noise, I knew my wrist was fractured. A swift kick to the spine was next, sending me against the wall. These were the men in a gang against vampires for Steve Newlin, that creep. I screamed and I was punished by a slap across the face. I was yanked up swiftly against the wall and thrusted against the plaster wall. I yelped and whimpered, looking up to the three men beating me. And I couldn't help but wonder if Eric knew that I had so foolishly hauled my ass to save Godric. The three men all growled and glowered at me, a dark-haired, good-looking one pinning me by holding my arms upright on the wall, my body vulnerable. "She's one of the Stackhouse girls. Evil vampire _whore_."

I struggled to get loose from his grasp as his two other friends cackled in my face. The handsome man grinned, revealing two rows of straight teeth. All three of them wore redneck, stained clothing with baseball caps and messy hair. I snarled at him as I tried so hard to get out of his grasp, that I made frustrated whimpers as I attempted to get myself free. The handsome one's mouth tugged up to the right, forming the smuggest smile I've ever witnessed. He re-adjusted me aggressively so I was pinned against the wall. I attempted to kick him in the groin but he dodged my kick, one of the other men catching my leg and shoving it back down. "Little bitch!" The one who pinned me hissed, eyeing me up and down, his face looking disgusted. He turned to his other two friends, "Let's show her who's boss. Eh, boys?"

Panicked, I looked at the reaction of the two other men. They nodded frantically, greedily. They cackled in my face and I felt disgusted to be in their very presence. I shivered, my eyes widened. They wanted to do dirty, disgusting things by the looks on their faces. I bit my lip and quickly went through my options. I found only one rational option. I drew my head back and spat right in the face of the one holding me against the way. "Fuck you!" I shouted, dodging out of his way and running, as he was buckled over, blind. I ran, attempting to get out of this back-storeage room, but I was grabbed by my shirt and thrown to the ground by the other two men. I yelled and screamed so loud my lungs hurt, but a hand was slapped over my mouth to shut me up and block out my cries for help. I cried, tears over-flowing on the man's hand as they got on top of me. I screamed the loudest I could possibly scream, but it was blocked out by the man's hand.

Before the men could perform their act, another man stormed into the room. He smirked at the three men attacking me but ordered for them to stop. He muttered, "The other Stackhouse bitch and another vampire is here." He looked to me, "Bring this slut out to Steve.

The three men grunted in disapproval with the man that stormed in, but obeyed. But before they yanked me up, the one who I spat in the face took a swift swing of his boot-covered foot and smacked it right into my stomach. I gagged and threw up, the pain unbearable. What the hell had I gotten myself into? The handsome one kept his distance from me after me spitting at him, and the two others hauled me up by my underarms and dragged me out of the room, violently. Bruises and cuts cascaded my body from them beating me. A deep gash was now bleeding above my upper chest, like my dream. My wrist and spine throbbed, and I knew for sure that I couldn't stand up by myself if I tried to run or walk again. My vision was blurred and I began having a hard time focusing, my eyes coming in and out of reality as I was dragged to the main sancutary.

"Oh, well lookie here! We have another evil whore."

Steve Newlin's voice slammed my eardrums. I was so tempted to run up and kill that stupid creep, but my body was so weak and tired that I couldn't move from my handler's arms. I whimpered and my eyes finally saw focus as I was thrusted into the crowd of angered townspeople and followers of the Fellowship of the Sun; in the middle was Eric and Sookie. Eric's blond hair was short and slightly slicked back, like Pam had said she was going to cut it.

Instantly, all the eyes of the fifty people were on me as I was brought into the room and held aggressively up against one of my captor's chests. I whimpered as the man's hand gripped my neck more tightly, causing it to pinch my skin. Eric's eyes flared with anger and his fangs extracted with a flick, and in a blink of an eye he was launching himself, ready to attack my captor in front of all the people, who gasped. "No, Eric! Don't." I shouted to him to not help me, showing the danger to him by looking at the silver chains in the other hand of my captor. Eric hissed and gave a nasty, evil glance to the man holding me and he retreated. Sookie looked at me with a weak look, then back to Steve Newlin, then looked around to the large crowd of townsfolk, "Come on! Save yourselves! No one has to die!"

"The war has begun, you evil whore. You vampires drew first blood after you killed my family." Steve smiled like a sicko when he said this. I frantically attempted to get free more, struggling to get out of the man's grasp. I was ignored and held tighter. Steve continued, "The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us."

"The vampire you've been holding hostage here got away; he's a Sheriff, he's bond to send for help. Now you have to let Evangeline go, she has nothing to do with this!" Eric snarled firmly, his fangs still extracted and ready to bite. I looked over at him. The only times he ever used my real name was when he was severely serious about something. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I tried to overcome the increasing pain on my body, due to the beatings and the cuts made into my skin. Blood trickled down my chest.

"She's staying right here with us as a prisoner, my friend. She was trying to help out your weird little clan and ruin us! And I'm not concerned with Godric! We need a vampire, and we've got one right here!" Steve eyed Eric, who was angry to begin with. Steve wanted to kill Eric, by burning him by tying him down with silver chains. Sookie looked at Eric in horror, after realizing he was ready to sacrifice himself.

"Eric! No!" I shouted as loud as my weak body would allow, as he stepped up to Steve. He looked at me and said calmly, "I'll be fine."

After an hour or so, Eric was chained up and beginning to burn as he lay down on the stage. The chains cascaded across his neck, wrists, and abdomen. Sookie was now being restrained, like me, but at least she wasn't beaten or bruised. I kept pulling and yanking to get away, to run up and yank those fucking chains off Eric. I didn't see that happening, as the man held me back even tighter now. "Do you see how we improve now? Killing a vampire is one step closer to being free of evil." Steve yelled to the whole crowd of townspeople. "That doesn't make any sense! How can you people listen to him?" Sookie yelled, attempting to be set free, too.

"Let him go, you fucking creep!" I yelled at Steve, struggling more than ever against my captors. Steve smirked a nasty smirk and commented, coming way to close to my face and wagging a finger at me as I stayed restrained, "Someone's fiesty. Is someone a little too attached to her vampire?"

I glared at Steve and struggled against the arms that held me, but Steve smirked smugly and swiftly staggered over to Eric as he lay burning because of the silver chains, and said sinisterly to Eric, "How's about we get some chains on her and let her burn with _you_?"

Eric hissed threateningly at Steve with his fangs reaching for him, but unable to reach him, because he was chained down. A single tear fell down from my eye. I was hurting, my bruises throbbing and the blood flowing from my cuts. My eyes started to become blurry again. Something was seriously hurt, if I kept trying to prevent myself from passing out. I kept telling myself I needed to stay in reality and help. I couldn't black out, not yet. Admist my thoughts, Bill burst through the doors in the back of the church, shouting, "Sookie!"

He zipped to the crowd in the blink of an eye and everyone gasped, their stakes and silver chains up and ready. Steve pulled a gun on Sookie and me, and Bill's face looked angered. "If you shoot her, everyone in here will die."

"Will someone get some silver chains for our friend?" Steve requested, and three people approached Bill with chains, enclosing in on him. "No! He hasn't done nothin' to you!" Sookie yelled, struggling against the arms that held her in protest. Bill looked brave but frustrated, "I will be fine."

Before Steve could say anything more, a shot was heard and Steve shouted, "Motherfucker!" I looked at him, and saw a paintball had been shot and successfully plastered to his forehead. "Let 'em go, fuckwad!" I heard a very familiar yell, and looked around to see Jason and his crew shooting from paintball guns. A weak grin came across my face, but soon faded as I felt that awful pain in my stomach from the kick I had recieved earlier.

Bill immediately knocked over the men holding Sookie captive. Sookie jumped at this chance and scampered out of Bill's arms and to the stage, where Eric laid down, burning in silver chains. "Sookie!" Bill called after her, but she undid the chains and Eric sinsterly lifted himself up, fresh blood scrawled across his neck and wrists. His fangs fully extrated, his eyes menacing and disturbed, in the blink of an eye he took Steve by the neck and slammed him to the ground, ready to kill him. I yelped. Sookie shouted, "Eric, do not kill him! It won't solve anything!"

"Kill the motherfucker!" Jason shouted, being restrained at the back of the church by his friends.

Eric pushed Steve aggressively, as if to say "I'm done with you" in one simple gesture. He approached me now, his fangs extended and gleaming. His eyes were hateful and angry. The man who held me threw me away forwards, in fear and panic of Eric. The silver chains fell from me and I fell into Eric's stone-like, cold, freezing body. He caught me and held me into him, pressing me like a child against him.

I looked up to him with graitude as I laid against him weakly, "You cut your hair."

He laughed wearily at this, the laugh looking beautiful with his fangs showing, "Evie, you're fatally hurt and the first thing you say is that I cut my hair." I weakly smiled at him, but he looked extremely concerned and I didn't blame him. He must know there was something very wrong.

More vampires came, other lesser sheriffs more different areas storming in, ready to fight Steve. Suddenly, every human had a vampire on them, ready to bite.

"Must we really fight like animals?" A voice said, and I knew right away it was Godric's. He flew down and was immediately next to Steve Newlin, who was on the ground because Jason had sent another paintball at him. I rested against Eric's side, breathing in and out rapidly. I'd never actually been this close to Eric before, and I recognized this as a strange but relaxing event.

"Go ahead! Kill us! We are ready to die!" Steve yelped, after Godric took him by the shirt collar and held him up to look at the audience. "Are any of you really ready to sacrifice yourself for this man?" Godric asked quite calmly, as Eric held me up against him, trying to calm me down. My breathing wasn't slowing down.

The entire group of townspeople stayed silent at Godric's simple question. Godric sighed and shrugged calmly, "I thought not. It's all over, everyone. Please, go home."

With Godric, everything was simple. Sookie and Bill embraced tightly, saying how happy they were that this fight was over. But it wasn't that easy. Godric and Eric exchanged glances. Godric looked at Eric wearily and said in his very calming, slight British accent, "Eric, she's very hurt. You know what you have to do." Eric blinked quietly and nodded, "Yes, Godric."

My eyes wear fading in and out of reality again. I closed my eyes and I felt Eric pick me up, so that my legs and back were held up by him. I didn't protest. Usually, I'd fight him and tease him and mock him. Not now. I breathed in and out very quickly, my breaths rapid. Eric laid me down on the ground after a couple steps. I slightly opened my eyes, to see him bending over me.

"Evangeline," He began, using a serious but calming voice, "You will have to do exactly as I say if you want to live. You have severe bleeding."  
I nodded weakly, not asking him what I'd have to do. He nodded at me. I closed my eyes for a moment, but I struggled to keep them open. I heard a ripping noise and I opened my eyes again. Godric stood by, watching carefully. Sookie and Bill watched Eric, Sookie protesting, knowing what Eric was about to do, Bill restraining her. Eric's mouth was bloody, his fangs dripping blood as he leaned over me protectively; like my dream.

"Drink from me." Eric instructed, holding out his freshly cut-open, bloody wrist.

* * *

Reviews would be really, really amazing! :)


	5. Love You With My Hands Tied

|| 4. Love You With My Hands Tied ||

"Eric," I choked out, my eyes wide as his blood trickled from his wrist, "No, I can't." He, in response to my decline, bared his fangs at me dominantly and yelled urgently in Swedish, "Du måste, Evie!" He was serious, his eyes ferocious and demanding. Godric, who was patiently waiting, stood by. He made eye contact with me, and nodded in approval. Sookie was yelling at Eric to not do it, to not lay a hand on me. Bill restrained her from pouncing on Eric. He ignored Sookie's yell and blinked at me, "You have to make your choice. It's now or never." I bit my lip and knew that if I didn't act quickly, I would be in serious, serious trouble. But his blood would save my life. I swallowed, hard. In my head I weighed my options. And knew only one rational choice.

"Okej, jag gör det."

I responded to Eric weakly, my hands shaking violently as I reached for his wrist. I'd never tasted blood before. Sookie said it tasted kind of gross, salty, when she had tasted Bill's blood. She said that if you needed it and once it started to flow, it seemed natural to drink. I inhaled deeply, admist Sookie's yelling and the chaos around me. Eric gently led my head to his wrist. I closed my eyes, and my mouth cupped to his wrist. I sucked in the blood, at first it tasted disgusting. It flowed and Eric watched me carefully, his eyes searching mine. I looked at him uneasily as I gulped the blood.

"Don't stop." Eric instructed at first, "Dricka."

After a minute or two afterwards, he pulled his wrist away. I coughed a few times, a bit violently, with some blood spilling over my lips. Sookie scurried over after Bill released her, kneeling beside Eric next to me. I still felt extremely week, my wrist and spine stinging like crazy. So Bill told Sookie to calm down, as she frantically fussed over me. Eric and Godric looked patient at Sookie's reaction. But soon Eric looked a bit annoyed.

"Why did you do that?" Sookie snapped at Eric, her blond curls bouncing with the nasty glare. She looked like she was ready to attack him.

He glared at her with intensity. Before I came to Bon Temps, I had sensed some chemistry between Eric and Sookie, and orginally believed she was going to leave Bill for him. That was Sookie, though. She could play a man and get anyone she wanted. For me, that wasn't exactly the case. I was no sweetheart Southern girl with a cute little accent and charming ways. I was mocking and sometimes overly quirky, with a horrible attitude. Sookie was extremely well put together, organized and gorgeous, in those little pink dresses with matching earring and high heels. I envied her. I don't even think she knew that. But it still shocked me that Eric was willing to let me drink from _him_, the famous and ruthless Eric Northman. He had women lining up in his bar to just catch a glimpse of him. Why me? I was nothing fucking special. Now he had given me his blood.

"She was severely bleeding." Eric replied calmly, "So I saved her."

Sookie scowled at Eric, annoyed, "Now she really is your human, and she can't undo it." I blinked up at Sookie in acknowledgement. What did she mean? I couldn't undo what? I attempted to sit up but I yelped loudly in pain, my spine simply not agreeing with my actions. Eric blinked down at me patiently, but looked to Godric when he addressed him.

"Eric, please take Evangeline back to my home. She isn't safe here, in her condition."

Godric said soothingly. We had arrived at Godric's house sometime later into the night, which was modern and expensively furnished by the looks of it. People, but mainly vampires, were crowded throughout his home, drinking synthetic blood and beer, for the humans. After the whole Fellowship of the Sun ordeal, people had gone back to meet at Godric's. Eric helped me walk to the house, and Sookie looked on after us in suspicion of Eric. I stumbled to the backroom with Eric, where there weren't many guests. The guests that were in the room, though, looked at Eric and I as I stumbled in, with surprise.

I swirled around at him and I looked at Eric cotemptly. "Why was Sookie so angry with you? Why did you let me do it? Du behövde inte, Eric!"

Eric arched his eyebrows and looked slightly annoyed that this was the second person to question him for his one good deed. He ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed, "Because you were dying, Evie. And I saved you. _Is that so horrible_?" He snapped, towering over me and glaring down. I felt extremely small when he did that. "I didn't really expect it from you. Neither did I expect being your human." I admitted, letting my eyes burn into his dark, intense ones. He calmly looked down at me and half-smirked, a smug, boyish expression. He was humoring me, teasing me.

"You _are _my human now." Eric snapped. "Now that you drank from me, you are bonded to me. I can sense your emotions, and you are attached to me." He smirked smugly when he said the last sentance, his fangs out to match his herk-like attitude.

"Says who?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him, shocked.

Who says I was bonded to him? I wasn't bonded to anyone. He was being a jerk. He wanted me to do this so he could sense my emotions and now I would be eternally bonded to him, attached to him mentally and physically. He could sense my emotions, tell me what to do. I was attached to Eric Northman. Why did I agree to that? I didn't know. I needed to, but still.

"You are a fucking liar!" I yelled at him, "You tricked me! You son-of-a-bitch!"  
He smirked at me smugly in response, and said, "I still saved you, Evie."

I pushed his chest in frustration, but he laughed. "You're going to catch a cold," I muttered to him, "From the ice inside your soul."

Eric grinned, showing his fangs at their extent, "Ouch. I think I'm gonna cry." I narrowed my eyes at him and scowled. He was being smug at me and back to his teasing ways. Eric was so fucking moody. First he was extremely serious and firm. After, he was teasing and michevious. It annoyed me. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the room, brushing past him. He was smirking to himself as I did so. I had a right to be angry, right? I didn't have a choice in this. I passed by multiple guests in the nest of Godric's, but was stopped by my cousin, who looked confused at my annoyed expression. "What's up, Evie?" Jason asked as I stormed by.

"I'm bonded to a egotistical vampire." I muttered, not stopping.

I walked over to Sookie and Bill, who were having a serious conversation by the looks of it, as seen from afar. Nevertheless, I stormed up and looked at the two of them. Sookie looked back at me annoyed, "Now do you see what I mean? You're bonded to him now. You can't turn back." I glared at her. "Yes, Sookie. I know." Bill smirked at my annoyace, because I knew he didn't like Eric. But after talking to Bill and Sookie for a few minutes, I walked away and wandered over to Godric, who sat pleasantly alone. Somewhere deep inside me I felt really bad for Godric. He was quiet and seemed lonesome. He had Eric, who practically worshipped the ground he walked on. But other than that, Godric had no family, no one really to be with.

"Evangeline," Godric smiled peacefully, and I sat beside him and smiled back at him, "Godric."

He looked away to the rest of the guests that crowded his home, eyeing Eric, Bill and Sookie in particular. Godric looked back at me and half-smiled, "Eric did what he did to save you, Evangeline. He was only trying to help you. I know you might not be ready to be mentally attached to him, I understand." Somehow when Godric said it, it all made sense and he was right. Eric did just do it to help me.

"I know, he saved me, and I'm thankful. But he tricked me, Godric. I didn't know." I responded, smiling sadly at him. Godric lightly laughed at this, "I'm to blame for that. I taught him to be mischievous." I smiled a little brighter at Godric's light-hearted comment.

Before I could answer, I was interrupted by a shouting voice from the other room. Godric and I exchanged looks and we dashed for the room next to us. All the vampires and humans all looked at one human man standing in the entrance from the doorway, with Jason trying to get the guy to calm down. The man shooed Jason away with a nasty swear and began talking. Eric was by my side in a flash, in a blink of an eye. He looked so cocky, with his muscles in his black wifebeater and his blond hair perfectly slicked back. I glared up at him and muttered, "I hate you."

Eric smirked mockingly down at me in response. But before either of us could say anything, this sicko human that had called everyone's attention began shouting. "This is from Steve Newlin!" He opened up his jacket, to reaveal explosives everywhere on his chest and a detonator in his hand.

Boom.

* * *

Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)


	6. My Addiction Is You

|| 5. My Addiction Is You ||

My vision was black. Every part of my body felt weak and disturbed, tight and useless. I felt so shocked, like I couldn't move. My eardrums throbbed like a drum, my spine sore and my neck tight. I felt exhausted, almost as though I'd been hit by a train. I felt like if I sat up, I'd throw up or faint. My head was throbbing and I felt trapped. I heard screaming and yelling, frantic names being shouted. Cries and yelps, too. I was lying down on my back. I felt things jutting into my bare back like shards, my shirt pulled up in the back. And the utter chaotic feeling around me reminded me that something was terribily wrong, that I needed to get up now. But I felt someone on top of me. I inhaled and let my eyes gently open. But then I remembered, the bomb attached to the suicide bomber had exploded inside Godric's home. I needed to get going, now. The person on top of me was Eric, and he looked at me carefully as he quickly brought himself up. I attempted to do the same, but I frantically lifted myself up, but threw up blood while doing so. I threw up a little more blood, the liquid spilling over my lips. I coughed and cupped my dirty and bloodied hand over my mouth, the blood spilling through the creases in my fingers. I felt disgusted, puking up blood, Eric with watching me.

Eric simply yet gently pushed me with his palm, so I laid back down. Blood dripped down my chin and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. A few tears slipped down my cheek. Was Sookie, Bill, Jason and Godric okay? I didn't need to worry about Eric apparently, he had already healed himself. Nevertheless, Eric was covered in dirt and mainly blood, trickling down his chest, dirt decorating his body, his black wifebeater ripped slightly, his hair a bit messy. I opened my mouth to ask him where Sookie was, when she and Bill stormed over, both equally as dirty and bloody as Eric was. They stood as Eric kneeled next to me. Sookie crowded over me and out of Bill's grip on her forearm, "Evangeline? Are you alright?"

I was ready to answer her, but instead of words coming out, blood came out of my mouth. I coughed and Eric patted my back, causing the last bit of blood to spill out over my lips. The blood spilling out of my mouth should've answered her questions. I bit my lip, tasting the blood, and moaned, "My back is killing me." The shard-like feeling was awful, as though spears were in my back. What was that horrible tension in my bare back? More tears slid down my face, mixing with the blood. My hair was covered in blood and dirt, mainly other people's blood. Eric quickly, without a word, half-flipped me over so I was on my side. I didn't protest or arrogantly make a snarky comment at him. Right now, the pain was so bad I felt like I would never feel relieved ever again. I felt his fingers probing my skin. I winced and swore at him as he fingered something in the middle of my back, pulling at it. Sookie yelped and gasped, Bill murmured something. Eric mumbled something in Swedish to himself as his fingers explored my skin, tugging at the shard-feeling in my back.

"Eric, sluta röra vid det!" I yelped at him, telling him to stop. Tears streaked my cheeks, dirt and blood mixing with the salty tears. "Shh. Låt mig arbete." Eric mumbled, and I could tell from his voice that he was busy at something. He finally pulled something, and I yelped loudly in surprise, gripping my back with my disgusting, blood-stained hand. I moaned and Eric gently pulled the back of my shirt down, and swung me around so that I was lying on my back and looking up at the three of them. He held up three shards of glass, bloody on the ends. He smirked at me, "That's the second time today that I saved your life."

I smiled weakly at him and I felt more blood coming up, so I sat up a little and spit up the blood, only a little bit coming through my fingers as I cupped my hand over my mouth. I wiped it on the back of my palm again and inhaled, now knowing that the last bit of blood had come up. After a few seconds to calm myself, a said to Eric as he propped me up so my head rested in the crook of his neck, "You protected me from the explosion by putting your body in front of mine?"

He nodded, as Bill and Sookie watched on, "And I pulled four pieces of glass from your back. So I saved your life twice today." I could hear the smug, wise smile crawling up in his voice. I blinked up at him as I felt the blood and dirt from his chest, "Don't get cocky."  
"Too late." Sookie commented smartly, stifiling a laugh out of Bill. I slightly smiled at the remark.

Eric scowled at her and randomly picked me up. I whimpered like a child at the pain of my body. Eric switched the way he picked me up, instead holding me like a toddler, my legs wrapped around his torso, my arms wrapped around his cold, stone-hard neck, my head on his shoulder, as he held my legs up. The pain was so excruicating, but less so when he held me this way. I never expected to be in such an intimate position with him. Sookie and Bill exchanged looks as Eric held me, and I trembled in his hold, a few more tears from the pain making their way, streaking down my cheek. I looked at Godric's beautiful home, now trashed and black with ash and smeared and splattered in blood, a few dead vampires scattered around and people on the floor in pain or in shock. I gripped the back of Eric's shirt in shock and grasped him tighter. He re-adjusted me slightly in his grip silently.

"Everybody, listen up!" Jason shouted, coming in the middle of the extremely trashed and burnt room, and vampires and humans covered in dirt and blood looked up and gathered around to listen. Isabel, a vampire, and Godric stepped next to Jason and Godric said, "Everyone, please exit. Meet back at the Dallas Hotel." I was happy to know Godric was alright, but he sounded sad, defeated and weak. I bit my lip and buried my face in the crook of Eric's neck without words, closing my eyes and feeling Eric walk away.

It was quite late at night when we arrived at the hotel in Dallas. I cleaned myself up before the meeting with Godric, washing away the blood and dirt. I still felt fragile and weak, and couldn't help thinking back to earlier in the night. Eric saved my life, twice tonight. He let me drink his blood and carried me around like a toddler so I wouldn't be in more pain. I had scars on my arms and legs, and two gashes on my upper chest and one slight cut on my forehead. I did my best to cover them with make-up. Isabel, Godric, Sookie, Bill, Eric and I were going to meet with Nan Flanagan, a vampire and spokesperson from the American Vampire League. She was an insane bitch and always talked down to everyone. She'd caught ear of the explosion and Fellowship of the Sun ordeal and demanded to meet with us as soon as possible.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Nan began her crude rant, her voice raunchy and strict. Her blood-red cheap lipstick, her dark hair in a tight bun, black official women's business suit and aged skin screamed_ old nasty bitch. _Sookie and Billsat on a couch on the right side of the room, Godric and Isabel on the left, Eric sitting on a couch ottoman and I sat next to him. We were in a official, modernly furnished casual living room of the Dallas hotel, being yelled at by this bitch. "And you know who has to clean this fucking shit up? Me. Not you, me."

I was tempted to roll my eyes but I knew she'd probably start her swearing rant at me if I did. "I should drain every one of you bastards." Nan muttered in disgust, looking at all of us as though we were dirty pigs or something. She suddenly focused on me, her eyes taking direct target at mine. I bit my lip and knew what she was going to rant about before she even started blabbing.

"And you. You snotty little human bitch. You're not supposed to be my problem, right? Yet you go into the Fellowship of the Sun. You were unprotected, unarmed and vulnerable. And what ends up happening because of your idiotic judgement? A uprising between humans and vampires that could've killed them. Are you stupid, or just fucking insane?" Nan snapped at me.

My eyes widened, the expressions in shock of Nan's harsh words hitting everyone else in the room to my relief, especially Godric. I attempted to choke out a shocked answer in a stutter, but Eric snapped in replace of my answer in response to Nan, his voice icy cold and rigid, "Don't speak to her that way."

"Don't speak to _me _that way." Nan smugly scowled, "Now let's get to the point. How did they manage to capture you?" She looked sharply to Godric in expectancy. Godric inhaled and said smoothly, "They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Eric looked at Godric in something I sensed was surprise. Nan gave a look to Godric and asked in surprise, "Why?"

"Why not?" Godric replied quickly. Nan looked completely disgusted at Godric, and she replied, "They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were willing?" There was a long, silent pause with both parties, and Eric exchanged looks with Godric. Godric inhaled and said, "Why do you think?" Godric looked upset and slightly disappointed. Eric looked at the ground, quietly. "I think you're out of your mind." Nan snapped.

Sookie and I exchanged annoyed glances.

"You cold bitch." Eric murmured, dragging out the word _cold_. Nan gave a nasty attempt of a smile and said, "Listen, this is a national vampire disaster. And nobody at the top has sympathy for any of you." She looked to Godric with contempt, "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."  
Godric sighed a little bit and said pleasantly, "Of course. I agree." Godric looked to Isabel, who sat peacefully next to him, "Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace."

Isabel, a quiet, pretty and motherly looking vampire, looked in alarm and surprise at Godric and urged, "Godric! Fight back!" Eric seemed to agree. He held up his hand and gestured to Nan and yelled to Godric, "She's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!"  
"You want to lose your Area, Viking?" Nan snapped at Eric. He rolled his eyes in response and I sat by him loyally but quietly. Eric seemed unaffected by the supercilious remark, "You don't have the authority to do that."

Nan gave an extremely contempt glare at Eric, "I'm on TV. Try me." Isabel stepped in and said, "No, I'm to blame! I should've sent for help the moment Godric went missing." Godric swiftly turned his head to her and said, "Isabel!" to silence her and continued to Nan, "I remove myself from the authorative position."

Nan smirked, "Works for me."

Sookie shifted on the sofa and Bill murmured, "Sookie!" to correct her, but she insisted on speaking up. "Miss Flanagan, Godric saved me from a really bad rapist, who probably would've killed me too if it wasn't for Godric. He also rescued humans in that church, including a whole lot of vampires. And you think it's a PR mess now? It could've been a thousand times worse! You should thank him. He saved Evangeline, too."

Nan looked utterly bored and extremely annoyed, especially at the mention of my name. "Thank Godric? For what, piss-poor judgement? Getting kidnapped? And it's _Evangeline_'s fault this all happened it the fucking first place!" She snarled, her eyes targeting me once again. Eric seemed to have enough of this, because he got up from the ottoman we were sitting on and lunged for Nan, but both me and Isabel jumped up and grasped him, telling him to stop. "Eric, är det inte värt det!" I said weakly, holding him back and looking up at him at his great height, locking eyes with him.

Eric narrowed his eyes at Nan, who was smiling smartly up at him. Isabel shot her a nasty look, and I scowled at her. Eric retreated back to his seat, and somehow I found myself joining and following him, in sync. Nan ignored Eric's little spaz and said, "Now, tell me about the bombing."  
"A boy walked in the liar. I thought he was someone's human companion." Godric said, his voice even and his face slightly bored.

"Fucking fiasco. Godric, please come to my suite to fill out the forms." Nan instructed, her voice almost as tight as the bun in her hair. Godric nodded in acknowledgement, but said, "Soon. But first I'd like to make an announcement. I'm sorry. I apologize, for all the harm I've caused. For all the lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear."

Sookie and I looked at each other with worry. I leaned into Eric tiredly, looking at him, silently asking if Godric would be alright. He shook his head at me, silently responding that he didn't know that answer. Nan smugly winked at Godric and jokingly patted his shoulder, "Take it easy. It's just a few signatures." Nan and her little entourage got up and swiftly left the room. The rest of us; Godric, Isabel, Bill, Sookie, Eric and I, all got up too.  
"On the roof." Godric murmured to Eric, but looked at me knowingly before he walked past us.

"Come," Eric instructed in a murmur in my ear, his icy cold, frigid, hard body slightly pressed against mine. He towered over me and his dark blue eyes burned into mine, and I instantly felt small. His lips brushed ever so lightly up against my forehead, and it was too quick and gentle to tell if it was a kiss or not. Nevertheless, obidently I nodded. What was making me this way towards Eric? The bond was kicking in. I was obident towards him, he was gaining protectiveness of me, from the guard he put up when Nan insulted me.

And why did Godric want us with him up on the roof?

* * *

Reviews would be really appreciated! :)


	7. Something That'll Change Me

|| 6. Something That'll Change Me ||

I rolled around to my left side. I felt exhausted and almost erotic. It was strange. I bit my lip and pushed my blond hair out of my face, attempting to figure out where I was. I turned to see Eric lying next to me with a smug smile on his face. He was shirtless, like me. I had the sheets over my chest and my hair was messy, and for a second I was puzzled. How did I get into bed with Eric, and had we been intimate? I bit my lip but moved closer to him and laid my head down on the pillow next to his. He smirked at me and I smirked back, my eyes examining his face. His blond hair was messy too, his blue eyes burning holes into my skin. He took my forearms in his icy hands and brought me closer to him. I smiled silently, and he pushed my bangs out of my face. He murmured, smiling, as we looked at each other as we laid down, "Du är så envis. Men jag älskar det." (You are so stubborn. But I love it)

And rapidly he leaned on top of me and put his hands on the back of my head and I reached up, my elbows on the mattress, pressing my lips against his. I put my hands on the back of his neck. For a minute the kiss was deep and close-mouthed, but after a few seconds I allowed him entry into my mouth. The kiss deepened and he rolled me on to the side wit him. He pressed his lips on my upper lip and I kissed his lower lip. I heard a low growl in his chest and I smirked as he kept kissing me. He pushed my hair back and I kissed his chest, pressing my lips to his icy torso. He wrapped his ankles around mine and I grasped his stone-hard hands and he held mine to his chest. He leaned in and I kissed him, hard.

"Jag hatar dig (I hate you)." I smugly smiled at him in a huff of breathing, and he let out a light laugh. His fangs were out and shining, making his laugh sinister and nasty. My eyes widened and he said, "Jag vet (I know)." No sooner did he lean back down over me and kiss me swiftly. I gripped his chest and pulled him closer to me, kissing his upper lip. He put his palms on either side of my head and was on top of me. I laughed quietly as he kissed me. He grinned and began making his lips travel towards my neck. I inhaled rapidly and his teeth nipped at my skin. I bit my lip. He kissed me once more on the lips, looking into my eyes darkly and murmured, "Litar du på mig? (Do you trust me?)"

"Självklart (of course)." I whimpered into his chest. He smirked and extracted his fangs with one quick flick, and sunk his mouth and fangs straight into my shoulder muscle. I yelped and screamed, the blood cascading down my neck and travelling on my chest. Eric came back up for a breath, his mouth pouring blood, his eyes intense. His bloddy lips pressed into my own.

I awoke.

My head was throbbing like mad and my eyesight was a little blurry. I bit my lip and realized I'd fallen asleep on the couch for a minute. I was supposed to meet Godric and Eric up on the roof. I must've only been asleep for five minutes. I picked myself up, smoothed out my grey cardigan and practically ran through the hotel, my hair whipping behind me. I bit my lip, thinking back at the dream. I dreamt I was practically intimate with Eric Northman. And this was my second dream where he bit me, blood spilling out of his mouth. First the alleyway, now this. It was scary, but somewhere deep inside me, I loved it. It was odd and strange to me. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts chasing my mind. I finally reached a door that read "No Entry", which led up to the stairs and to the roof. It was nighttime as I climbed the ladder, up to the roof in the mirky skyline of Dallas.

"Two thousand years, and there hasn't been much change." Godric's voice chimed in my ear. Sookie was already standing at the top of the stairs, and I looked at her, confused. Godric and Eric were in the middle of the roof, talking to each other. Sookie looked sad and disappointed. I bit my lip, inhaled and asked, "What's happening?" Sookie took a deep breath and swung her head to look at me, her ponytail bobbing as she did so, "Godric is going to sacrifice himself."

My jaw dropped a little. "Let me take care of this, Sookie." I told her, touching her hand. She nodded, reluctantly taking one last look at the two boys, and walking down the stairs, regrettably. I again smoothed out my cardigan nervously and stood and listened to the two men converse with each other.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity!" Eric said, saddness and impatience lacing his hoarse voice. "Our existance is insanity. We don't belong here." Godric was saying, his voice calm and his expression peaceful. "But we _are_ here!" Eric snapped, his voice raised. I bit my lip.

"It's not right. We're not right." Godric said calmly, unresponsive to Eric's raised voice. Eric looked annoyed. "You taught me there's no right and wrong." Eric pointed out, frustrated, "Only survival, or death."

Godric smiled sadly, "I told a lie, as it turns out." That really got Eric irritated and impatient with his maker, as he strided closer to Godric and hissed, "I will keep you alive _by force_." Godric looked sad and disappointed. There was a slight pause and Godric inhaled and said, "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Eric didn't quite know how to react to the response he was given, because he choked out in disappointment, his voice uneven and stuttering, "Godric, gör det inte (don't do it)."

"Vi har hundratals år av kärlek och tro mellan oss (We have hundreds of years of love and faith between us)." Godric looked at Eric paternally, unblinking and sad. I kept watching them, afraid I would cry myself. Eric bowed his head slightly, and choked out once more in a cry, "Snälla, snälla (please, please)."

I had never seen Eric cry before, or see an emotional side to him. I felt like crying, and no sooner did a few tears streak down my cheek.  
Eric fell to his knees in front of Godric, crying. Godric touched his head and said, "You have to let me go." Eric inhaled and looked up, "I won't let you die alone." Godric shook his head at this, "Yes, you will." Eric cried a little harder, the bloody tears rolling down his face.

"As your maker, I command you." Godric said gently, Eric lifting his head and looking up at Godric. His blinked up at him, tears of blood staining his face. I chewed on my lip nervously. Eric nodded to Godric, stood up. He took one last look at the person - er, vampire - he was closest to in the world, and turned his back, walking towards me. His eyes were filled with regret and sadness, and guilt. Those bloody tears were heartbreaking and pitifull. Out of nowhere, I found myself reaching up to hug Eric and murmuring in his ear, "I will stay with him."

I released Eric and he nodded, the blood tears from his eyes almost breaking my heart. I shuffled over to Godric as Eric made his way down the stairs to the hotel, out of the coming sun of the new day. "It won't take long, Evangeline." Godric murmured as I stood comfortingly close to him, "Not at my age."

I looked at him with sadness, "Are you afraid?" Godric turned to me, with a sad smile, "No, I'm filled with joy! Finally." I smiled at him, but the tears overtook and betrayed my smile, "I'm afraid for you, Godric."

He smiled and said, "You'll take care of Eric?" I bit my lip and nodded, "I'll do my best, I will. But you know Eric, he's pretty much himself. Willing to do anything and to get in anyone else's way." Godric laughed, "I suppose that's my fault."

"Not always." I lightly laughed, "Ever since he bonded me to him, I feel...closer. Protected. I can't shake the feeling and it won't go away. Maybe it will help me care for him. I hope it does. But I could never care for him, like you can." I touched Godric's hand. He smiled brightly at me, admist his impending demise with the sun. "You can. Have faith in both him and yourself."

The sun was beginning to rise. Godric turned to look at the fastly rising sun and turned back to me, "This is it." Without thinking and acting on impulse, I jumped up and hugged him tightly, "Goodbye, Godric."

I released him and he held my hand in his icy, stone-hard one. He seperated from me, releasing my hand and said, "Take good care of him." I nodded, unable to speak through the tears that flooded down my face. I stepped back to the beginning of the staircase, as Godric went to the very front of the roof, throwing off his shirt.

The sun rose and in an instant, Godric caught flame and fire, soon he was ashes whisked away in the wind.

I bit my lip and sucked in air in a sob. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and told my brain to accept the fact that Godric was gone. I took two steps back, hesitantly looking at the skyline, the sun beautiful and big on the horizon. I wiped more tears and finally walked down the stairwell, back into the hotel. Eric was standing there as I walked down the stairs, tears still streaking down my face. We both stared at each other for a minute. Never seeing this side of Eric before shocked me. Blood-tears still ran down his face as he sadly looked at me.

Sucking in a hysterical sob, I yanked myself into him and cried into his chest, my tears muffled and his bloody tears flowing as he held my back.

* * *

Reviews would really be appreciated and amazing! :)


	8. Now Show Me Your Fangs

|| 7. Now Show Me Your Fangs ||

The walls of Fangtasia surrounded me. The hallways dimly lit, the red wallpaper decorating with posters of famous celebrities in their vampire roles, metal and rock bands, and vampires. I wore a skimpy and slutty white nightgown, which puzzled me. It was something Sookie usually would wear, not me. My hair was in a side-ponytail, slightly curled. It was the part of Fangastia I'd never been in, that Eric never let me in-the hallway that led to his bedroom. It was intimidating and dark, Gothic with red and black decor. A Gothic chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the hallway, somewhat shedding light. The two French doors at the end of the long, dark hallway that faced me were slightly opened, yet not revealing what was behind them. I felt my body move itself quickly down the hallway, disagreeing with my mind who told my body to stop. I didn't. I kept going and walked faster. The hallway seemed like farther and farther away. It seemed almost three hours before I got to the two doors, finally. I bit my lip and shut my eyes, for some reason a tear streaking down my cheek as I yanked the door open. I slowly walked in to see someone's back to me, sitting on a bed with their bare, muscular back facing me. The blond, slicked back hair was unmistakable. And the Swedish that came out of this person's mouth was unmistakable. "Jag misslyckades. Godric är borta (I failed. Godric is gone)."

I didn't respond yet. I scrunched my eyebrows in sympathy and sat on the bed beside him, the bed was red and black like the rest of Fangtasia. I leaned against his back and kissed his neck. "Nej, det gjorde du inte. Det fanns inget du kan göra, och det vet ni (No, you did not. There was nothing you could do, and you know that)." I stopped myself for a minute. Since when did I know _that_much Swedish? I only knew some. And how did I get here? I shook my head slightly to erase the thoughts from my mind. I nudged my head comfortingly into his icy cold back, laying my head down and sighing. Eric exhaled, and he turned to look back at me. His bloody tears were falling from his now-innocent blue eyes, and I noticed that he had been crying for a while, because the tears had streaked all down his neck and chest. A tear fell from my eye, and I pushed his blond hair out of his face and he gripped my neck and pressed his cold lips into mine, kissing my upper lip ravenously. I kissed him, grapping his back and he threw me onto his bed with him. After four more tears streaked down my cheeks, I realized they were not normal tears. They were bloody tears. The tears of a vampire.

I yelped. Eric silenced me with a violent kiss, the blood from the tears soaking in the kiss from both of our eyes. I kissed him but then pushed him slightly away, off of me. "Why are my eyes bleeding?" I questioned him frantically, freaking out and trying to wipe away the bloody tears, but they would not fade away. Eric chuckled, flicking on his fangs and slightly hissing in my ear, as I looked straight ahead, "Now you're mine. And there's nothing you can fucking say or do that would ever seperate me from you."

My eyes widened and I drew back and looked at him, my eyes scared and questioning. He smirked, blood suddenly pouring from his mouth like a waterfall, dripping onto my chest, on to me. Something came over me and I slammed my lips against his, drinking the blood and kissing him aggressively.

I screamed so excruicatingly loud I thought my lungs would burst, and suddenly I was awake on a bed.

Eric's bed, in the back of Fangtasia. My chest was going up and down rapidly. I brushed a blond strand of hair out of my face and huffed. Loud music was throbbing through the nightclub, the source coming from the main section of the club but travelling to the backroom. "Fuck these dreams!" I yelled aloud, slamming my fist down on the mattress.

Pam, who I hadn't realized was on the other side of the room, looked alarmed yet slightly amused. "So, little dreamer. What was it about this time?" She grinned, her fangs glistening and her lipstick full and girly. She was wearing a red dress, tons of makeup, heavy mascara and pumps, with her hair done up in wild yet attractive curls, to the side. She was sitting cross-legged on one of Eric's grand Gothic chairs, but Eric was nowhere to be found. I bit my lip and slammed myself back down on the mattress, my head hitting Eric's pillow. Why did he even have a bed if he couldn't sleep in it, anyway? I gripped my hands on the red bedsheets, clutching the black comforter and exhaling, attempting to calm down from that new nightmare. It was odd, the first two dreams, I was _becoming_ a vampire. The next and newest, I _was_ a vampire. This couldn't be a good sign. For now, I concluded I would ignore it and I buried my face in Eric's pillow. Of course, it smelt like him. Expensive, attractive men's cologne and a tint of synthetic blood. I groaned and rolled around on my back. I yelped loudly, clutching my back. I was sore all over, my spine, back and wrist stinging so badly it felt like they were on fire. I looked at Pam lazily, "How did I get here?"

Pam's expression was smug, as always. "You blacked out after the Dallas hotel ordeal. Eric thinks you may have a concussion from the Fellowship of the Sun issue that happened at the church. He told me to watch you until you woke up." She smirked, twirling her curled brownish blond hair on her finger. I bit my lip and realized that my head was throbbing. I didn't even remember blacking out. The last thing I remembered was hugging Eric at the end of the stairs after Godric died. I'm getting to clutzy, falling and getting beaten up and what not.

I inhaled calmly, attempting to relax myself. I smoothed out my white lacy tank top and short yellow skirt and slipped on my white flip-flops at the end of the bed, jumping off and saw Pam waiting for me at the door. She smirked at me and began walking out of Eric's room, and I followed her. I rubbed my eyes and the throbbing of my headache was equally as bad as the throbbing of the music in the club. I looked around and saw Bill and Sookie at one table, in a heated discussion. They didn't notice Pam and I enter, so I didn't draw attention. I was definately not dressed in club wear, compared to Pam's outfit and Sookie. I chewed on my lip and I saw Eric, who seemed completely happy yet smug and sarcastic as normal. He wasn't crying. I wondered if this was just a front he was putting up, shutting himself out from the world. I rolled my eyes as he swaggered over to me cockily, in a silverish-grey new Armani designer suit with a V-neck black shirt underneath. His grin was sarcastic and he was in full swank of himself. I wanted to throw a string of insults at him on how cocky he was but Pam's look at me said _let him have his fun. _

_"_Titta vem som är vaken! (Look who's finally awake!)" He said smugly, his arms out in expectance of an embrace. I smirked at him and winked, "Don't get cocky, remember?" Eric was practical, humoring me. He teasingly smirked and Pam rolled her eyes. The club was in full swing, but Eric had come from a seperate corner, a quiet corner, where Sam Merlotte - a human - and two children sat. I chewed on my lip harder, drawing a bit of blood. I licked the blood and Eric began walking back to wear he had come from. Pam was amscray again, nowhere to be seen. I huffed and followed Eric over.

Sam Merlotte was a shape-shifter, and Sookie's boss at her waitress job. He was sweet enough, but I really didn't know him that well and I knew that Eric could barely stand him. The children he was with were adorable, though. One was a female, with a freckled face and reddish hair. The other was an older little boy, with sandy, messy blond hair and wide blue eyes. I assumed these were Sam's children. They were both at least seven or eight, very young. It surprised me that they were at Fangtasia, a vampire bar of all places. They both looked a little dirty but they looked very innocent, staring wide-eyed at Eric with amazement as he slid onto the carpeted cabinet that was facing Sam and the kids. I sat next to Eric sideways, behind him, leaning on my left hip. I was in pain, but chose to ignore it, for now. Eric licked his lips impatiently and asked, "Now why should I help you, Shape-shifter?"

Sam looked a little desperate, I had to admit. His kids still glowered at Eric with bright amazement and wonder, as if he was the best thing they'd ever seen. Eric didn't notice this yet, but I found it amusing and slightly smiled at the two of them. They were cute, but to Pam or Eric they would most likely be dinner if they were left alone with them. Sam sighed and looked up, "Eric, you have to help me. Please?" Eric seemed unintrested and bored, as always, when people pleaded with him. He was such a jerk sometimes, so fucking aloof. It annoyed me and I wanted to punch his lights out real soon if he didn't help Sam or his kids, or whatever Sam needed help with. Eric huffed that really annoying, aloof sigh he always did, "I don't know. Your spieces have quite taken a disliking to us. Why should I?"

Sam seemed to not know how to answer this question, and seemed to be searching in his head for an answer, quick. Meanwhile, these two kids were staring at Eric and I almost found myself stifling laughter. They were so cute, those two sets of eyes gazing at him like he was the king of the universe.

It was odd, seeing kids near Eric. I never linked Eric with children.

I smiled as the little boy asked, "Can I see your fangs?"

Like the many times Eric had done to me, he showed his teeth with a quick flick of his mouth, the two pointed teeth that gutted out amazing the the little boy and scaring the little redheaded girl. "Whoa!" The little blond boy exclaimed. Eric non-chalantly smirked and retracted them after around thirty seconds of the little boy staring at him. The little redhead drew back into Sam in fear and Eric asked mockingly, "You don't like vampires, little girl?" He said this to scare her.

"Eric, stoppa den. Du skrämmer henne. (Stop it. You're scaring her)" I said, not taking my eyes off the two kids, but a smile cracking across my lips and a laugh coming out of my mouth. He replied by laughing in his Swedish laugh, a deep masculine laugh that he always laughed when he was about to speak Swedish, "Det är kul. (It's fun)"

"Eric!" Sam attempted to re-focus him, but Eric was now too happy to be scaring little kids. I rolled my eyes as he looked puzzlingly at the little redhead, awaiting an answer. She said, "Well, my step-daddy hated vampires..." In sync, Eric and I raised our eyebrows curiously. "But we don't." The little girl finished, and the little blond boy nodded.

"De är så söta. Lite irriterande med den uppenbara, dock. (They're so cute. A bit annoying with the glaring, though)" I commented, laughing, as I looked at the two children who _still_ seemed starstruck and in awe by Eric's vampire abilities. Eric laughed, too. He said pleasantly, which I knew was sarcastic because Eric Northman was anything but pleasant, "C'mon, Evie. They're funny. They're like humans, but miniature."

He was mocking and joking as he said with venom lacing his words, "_Teacup_ humans. Hur läcker (how delicious)."

The two kids seemed amused by me and Eric's English/Swedish conversation, both of them looking at us in amazement again. They really liked Eric, but little did they know he saw them as funny little teacups that he would gladly suck the blood out of. The two kids were now staring at me, and I felt a little self-consious. I looked around and the little redhead spoke up to Eric as Sam kept thinking, "Is she a vampire, too?"  
The question was obvious about me but directed to Eric. Before I could say anything, Eric was grinning. He licked his lips and said pleasantly as he inhaled,

"Not yet."

* * *

I know this is from "Frenzy" which doesn't go in order.  
But in this fanfiction as I stated earlier, all of the events will be mixed up.  
So, I know that these events aren't in order. Hope you like it!  
**Reviews would be really amazing & really appreciated! :)**


	9. Take A Bite of Me

|| 8. Take A Bite of Me ||

If I was ever mad at Eric, this was nothing compared. If he wasn't stronger than me and willing to kill me, I would've honestly attacked him for that remark. Not yet? What the hell is that supposed to mean. He leaned back and winked at me cockily. I swallowed hard, attempting to control my anger. The two kids looked at me curiously and I averted my gaze. I'd yell at Eric later for this. Sam got out of his thinking and sighed, "Please, Eric. Help me, just this once. And I'll do something in return. I promise." Eric inhaled and slowly exhaled, the choices running through his mind. He ran a hand through his blond hair egotistically, and smirked at Sam, "Fine. I can't help you, but I know someone who can. I'll have to leave right now." He got up, and so did Sam and the kids, who exited the bar first. Eric was about to leave when I stopped him short, pressing my palm up against his chest. "What do you mean, _not yet_?" I snapped at him, both of us glaring at each other. He let out a short, ego-charged laugh, and smirked at me, his mouth in a joking grin.

"Oroa dig inte för det, Evie (Don't worry about it, Evie)." He murmured, attempting to walk away. I looked at him with an honest and slightly desperate look, "Eric. Please, what did you mean?" He seemed to take this as a cocky joke, to mock me and to get me pissed off. I wanted to slap him, but all I needed was for him to lunge at me with those fangs he was sporting. I rolled my eyes when he just flashed me that knowing grin. Sam and the kids were already almost out of the bar, so he needed to follow after them. He was going somewhere, but I didn't know where. I bit my lip and sighed, figuring maybe I should just let the "not yet" comment go, that Eric was only joking. "Fine, just go." I sighed, sitting back down where he had just got up from. He tousled my hair like I was one of the kids and I rolled my eyes again and yelled after him as he left, "Du skulle göra en hemsk far, förresten! (You would make a horrible father, by the way!)"

His laughter rang in my eardrums at my response and he said over his shoulder, "Be a good little girl while I'm gone, Evie."

"Jackass." I muttered, knowing full well that he could hear me when I heard his uproar of laughter at my remark as he left the bar.

For the first time in four days, I was alone without Eric. It felt strange. I didn't know when he'd be back or where he was going, but I didn't ask. I was still very sore and my head throbbed like a motherfucker. I put one hand on my back and on hand on my forehead. The pain was pretty bad, but I ignored it. The club was in full swing but it didn't seem the same without it's owner. I felt really weird, that Eric left. I shook my head slightly. What the hell was I thinking? Too much about Eric, that's what. He was a womanizer and slept around like nobody's business, so I shouldn't even bother. I'd been telling myself that since the day I met him. Oh, my God. The day I met Eric Northman. What an experience.

[2 Months Earlier]

"Sookie," I groaned as she dragged me towards this vampire bar that was all black, with a neon sign that read in fancy cursive_, Fangtasia_. The bouncers in front of the door were huge and threatening, not to mention the fangs. Sookie just laughed and insisted that I needed to come with her to this place, to meet a few people. Er, vampires. I rolled my eyes and secretly admitted to myself that I was afraid. I was new to Lousianna, I was from Missouri. I was younger than anyone here, and I'd never really met a vampire before. Bon Temps and Shreveport were new places and this was a new experience for me, and I really didn't want to be here. Sookie was outgoing and fun, and I was a bit of a loner. With her pink lipstick, bouncy blond hair and short pink dress with white heels, she was in full swing. I wore a light yellow, straplesss, above-the-knee dress with a black belt across the stomach with my blond hair straight but in a side ponytail. That was the most dressy I would get, and it was all Sookie's doing. I rolled my eyes as Sookie was OKed by the bouncer and she yanked me into the club, literally. There were dancers moving fast in every corner, a drink bar to the far right, stripper poles decorating the area. The club was decorated rocker style, Gothic kind of. Humans but mostly vampires populated the club, and there were tables scattered everywhere while loud music throbbed in my ears. Sookie dragged me to one particular table, which seemed off-limits to all outsiders and groupies. There were three vampires sitting at the table; one I knew was Bill Compton, Sookie's squeeze. He was medium height and rough-looking, but in an attractive way. His medium length black hair was tousled and he smiled up at Sookie. Sitting next to him was a female, who looked physically like my age. She had a pretty face with full lips and a lot of makeup, but done in good taste. Her hair was up in a stylish bun, and she blinked up at me curiously with a slight smug smirk attempting to come onto her lips. She was dressed in a black nightclub dress, and seemed quite sly by the looks of her.

Next to her was the vampire who stood out the most. He was glowering at me, with his long blond hair slightly in his face. He was quite handsome, with beautiful, deep blue eyes and five o'clock shadow. He wore a black wifebeater and black skinny jeans and black shoes. He was tall and extremely muscular in the arms. His smirk was anything but friendly; malicious. I swallowed hard when I saw him, but became relaxed when Sookie seemed so bubbly and used to this. She began introducing me. "Bill, you know Evangeline." She said, her Southern accent intense on the words. Bill half-smiled and said hi in a friendly manner. Then she looked at the female.

"This is my cousin Evangeline, she'll be helping us around here." Sookie said, looking at the other two and they both looked back at her knowingly. "This is Pam, and Eric Northman, the owner of Fangtasia." She gestured to the two of them. I meekly said hi, feeling very small and intimidated by this Eric guy. His eyes refused to leave my own. He let out an exhale, smirked at me, and said boldly, "For a human, you're quite quiet." He had a slight accent what I suspected was Swedish, and I felt flushed and was almost certain I was blushing. Shit. "I'm new to Lousianna, so I'm not that familiar with much." I shrugged.

"Aren't you cute." Eric's voice chimed mockingly.  
"Not always." I remarked back and Sookie looked at me as though I was insane.

"Hon är ganska grov. Jag gillar det." Eric leaned in and murmured to Pam, who smirked at me with her full lips. I knew Swedish from college, but not _that_ much. He spoke it fast, too. So it was a bit hard to understand. I could only pick up the last sentance, which was "I like it", but that was it.

Sookie gestured for me to sit down as she sat on the other side of the table next to Bill. The only availiable seat, to my dismay, was next to Eric, so I slid on the bar-stool. About five different female vampires shot my death glares and around seven "fang-bangers" or groupies, looked at me questionably as they walked by. Did I do something wrong? Why were they glaring at me? Sookie must've read my thoughts right away, and to my misery decided to share them with everyone. She laughed after she sipped her Gin & Tonic, "They're glaring at you because you're sitting with Eric." Bill smiled in good taste and Pam gave a venomous smirk. I bit my lip and I was positive I turned red. Eric smirked and got up from the table, gesturing me to follow him. Since when did he give the rules to where I should go and where I shouldn't go? His attitude was bugging me already and I hadn't known the guy for more than three minutes. I sighed, got up and followed him. It was then when I noticed his height, which towered way over me. He was at least 6'5 or 6'6. He walked over to the bar and I chewed on my lip, following him like a dog.

"Your poison?" Eric murmured and I looked at him. His eyes were intoxicating.

"Vodka." I answered, and the bartender nodded to Eric and went to the many bottles behind the bar area. Eric smirked at me, "So you're Sookie's cousin. You two don't look much alike, besides the hair." I nodded nervously at him, intimidated and wanting to crawl under a rock. But I put up a pokerface. "Me and Sookie aren't much alike," I admitted, shrugging. "Well, Evie," He contemplated half-smirking at me, using a nickname no one had called me since I was in high school, "That's no pity. For me."

[Present]

I shook my head, getting out of that memory. I exhaled and watched the dancers dance, the people and vampires lingering and mingling. The dancing and the drinking and the vampires and everything. It was way too much to handle. My head was still throbbing. Pam sauntered over to me, with her little smirk on as always, ready to rip into me with questions. "Thanks so much for leaving me alone with him again." I rolled my eyes. She winked at me and said in her Southern swang accent, "Don't pretend ya don't like it, sweetie."

I yanked my head to look at her, "I don't. And anyway, Eric says he never has and never will love a human."

She rolled her eyes, her eyes coated in heavy, dark makeup. "Oh, please. Evangeline, you're only lying to yourself. And Eric will say anything to be aloof." I huffed and avoided Pam's gaze. Since I didn't reply and only responded with an eye roll, Pam kept at it, "You know, before you came along, Eric was obsessive about Sookie. But it's like he forgot about her. It's priceless, if ya ask me. It was becoming annoying. And it's so fun to watch you two fight with each other." On a side note, she sniffed the air, "Why does it smell like children in here? I hate children."

I laughed and got up from my seat. What Pam was saying was saying was just words. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. I huffed and staggered over to the bar. There was hardly anyone in the bar now, given that it would be closing in a matter of an hour. Only a few people and vampires stayed. Sookie and Bill were now over talking to Pam. Longshadow, the bar tender, had gotten killed by Bill a little while ago, so there was a new vampire tending the bar. He knew me from the many times I'd been at Fangtasia, and he didn't even ask, but slid a Vodka to me. I huffed and sipped it. If I wasn't so tired, I would've just slugged it down in one gulp. But I decided not to, maybe getting hosed tonight wasn't such a good idea. It was around 3 AM and I wasn't in the mood.

A male vampire who I'd never seen before slid onto the bar-stool next to me. He was semi-muscular, with longer black hair and tattoos cascading down his arms. He had one on the right side of his neck, too. He had his fangs extracted, shining in the dim lighting of Fangtasia. He was pretty tall, not as tall as Eric. His eyes were a shocking green color, and he had a boyish face. He looked at the bartender, "Tru Blood." The bartender nodded and slid the red bottled liquid to the vampire. He smirked and mumbled a thanks. The bartender looked at me non-chalantly and raised his eyebrows, but then turned back to his work at the bar. I chewed on my lip and let my eyes wander. The vampire was looking at me, I could tell from the corner of my eye. It was bothering me, and I exchanged looks with him. "Take a picture, it will last longer." I said a bit harshly, but I was in no mood as I kept sipping my Vodka. "Whoa, no need to be snappy." The vampire grinned, his fangs threatening. "Is it _that_ bad if I see something I like?"

I rolled my eyes. I hate sappy pickup lines. I'd rather have Lafayette give me a fucking lapdance.

I wasn't in the mood to be hit on, which usually wasn't too often, because I never gave men a chance to. Besides, I was usually I was chained down to help Eric and Sookie and Bill. I didn't have the patience for this. "Sorry, not really intrested." I shrugged and grabbed my drink with one hand and lept off the bar-stool, beginning to walk towards Pam, Sookie and Bill. The vampire was persistant. He was off the stool before I was, in front of me, blocking my walking space. My eyes widened and I glared at him. He smirked, and I got the feeling that this guy loved to impress human females with those long fangs of his. I was completely turned off by him. He wasn't bad looking by any means, but I was certainly not impressed nor attracted to him. I attempted to step to the right to walk around him, but he blocked it. I tried to walk to the left to walk around him, but yet again he blocked me. "Uhm, can you please let me go?" I asked quietly, averting his gaze. My headache wasn't going to put up with much more bullshit. "Where ya going, beautiful?" He asked, putting his hand on my left forearm. I gasped in surprise at his cold touch. In fact, at his touch at all.

Jeez, would this guy just _give it a rest_?

"Let go of me." I muttered, trying to wiggle away, out of his tough grasp. I struggled and after a minute, I screamed, "Let go of me, you fucking dick!" But a vampire's grasp isn't exactly light and soft. He grinned and in a minute, he had backed me up against the tables. "You're so rough and fiesty. I like that in a human."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I muttered, even though I knew a comment to a vampire like that made no sense. The vampire laughed and cornered me again. I yelped quietly and the vampire came too close for comfort, up to my face and putting a hand gripped around the back of my neck. I gasped at the sight of those fangs so close to me. Is this what my dream was saying? I yelped loudly as the vampire gripped my neck tighter, throwing me down on the table, sending my spine and back into an excruicating pain frenzy. A few specks of blood splurted from my mouth again, and I screamed in pain and horror as the vampire unexpectantly dove in for the bite to my neck. Sookie, Bill and Pam caught attention and Sookie screamed, Bill looking ready to run at this vampire. Pam gaped, looking shocked.

The few people in Fangtasia screamed, and I looked into the eyes of the vampire, those evil, sinister dark orbs burning holes in my skin. This was the end of my human years, I'd be a vampire. I was going to have those fangs stuck into my neck. Tears streaked down my streaks, everything in slow motion. I screamed. But in a flash of color, the vampire's eyes constrewed into a horrible, blank and terrifying expression, his face white and horrified. His skin turned a different shade of color and he looked disfigured. His mouth was wide open and his throat was completely slit, blood squirting on me like a fire hose. I yelped and the vampire twitched and instantly fell to the ground, his body in pieces, a result of when a vampire has a violent death. I huffed, my chest going up and down rapidly as the vampire's blood was soaking me. Screams from the three or four people in the bar were heard. Sookie, Bill and Pam all looked in shock. As the vampire fell, behind him revealed his killer.

Eric stood there, tall and confident, his chest thumping up and down in rhythm, his inhaling rapid. His mouth was open in attept to let the oxygen flow back in. His face was streaked with crimson red blood, his hair messy and blood-stained in places. His shirt and dress jacket where absolutely soaked and dripping with the vampire's blood; something out of a horror or slasher film.

"She is _mine_." Eric announced spitefully, glaring down at the dead vampire as if he was able to listen to him.


	10. Just A Little Guidance

|| 9. Just A Little Guidance ||

I opened my mouth to speak, but the vampire's blood splurted out.

Pam, Sookie and Bill all stared in a state of shock. The fang-bangers and groupies and vampires that lingered in Fangtasia all stared at the bloody puddle of vampire on the floor, then to Eric, who was inhaling and exhaling rapidly, the blood on his face fresh and splattered like someone had flashed a red paintbrush across his handsome face. It stained his blond hair and cascaded across his bright blue eyes. It soaked his new Armani dress jacket that he'd been so proud of earlier. I watched as he looked down at the dead vampire, his fangs reached out and bloody like the rest of him., his chest heaving up and down as if he had gone ten rounds with a boxer. The female fang-bangers, who usually lusted after and swooned over Eric during normal clubbing hours and nights, looked at him as though he were holding up one of his medieval Viking axes to them. I was sopping wet with the vampire's crimson red blood. Everything seemed slow motion through my eyes while Sookie dashed over to me, out of Bill's arms. Bill quickly came next to me as well. Pam scurried over to Eric. Sookie wiped away some of the blood off my face with her thumb and trying to paw the blood out of my hair, fussing over me like I was five. Bill was asking me furiously if the vampire had threatened me or bitten me, all these seemingly unimportant questions. Eric and I locked eyes, and it was a surreal moment. Eric had just killed another vampire to save me. Part of me was absolutely terrified of him now, those fangs fresh from the blood of the vampire. He ripped that vamp apart, to help me. I was terrified, yet relieved that Eric had done that for me. But somehow, I felt as though it wasn't right. His chest heaved up and down again, wiping the blood off his forehead. He exchanged one last look at me and was instantly by my side, and Sookie (surprisingly) let Eric get through her and let him near me. I was trembling, my body shaking and my eyes looking at him with horror.

"I'm sorry Evie," He murmured, "I couldn't let him harm you."

I gaped at him, my jaw ajar. I weakily got up, strided over to him, and slammed my palm across his handsome face, making a loud _slap! _noise. "Evangeline!" Sookie gasped. Eric looked completely unaffected. Pam and Bill seemed to think this was funny, that I slapped Eric. He pleasantly looked at me in slight curiousity, and I felt my eyes almost tear up. My throat formed a slight lump and I choked out, "Why did you do that? You know you'll get punished by the Magister if you kill a vampire! Damnit, Eric!" He smirked at me and said, "I'm slightly surprised that you care so much about if I get punished, so I appreciate that. But, Evie, you have to understand he would've killed you if I hadn't stepped in."

"I don't care! You wouldn't have to get punished!" I roared back at him, glaring at him.

Eric's expression changed and he lunged at me, his fangs out to their full extent. I did a double-take and opened my mouth in horror and suprise, my eyes burning into his. Eric searched my face and hissed, "I did it to protect you. I didn't have to do that. But I did it because you are mine, not that other fucking vampire's, not anyone elses'. You're my responsibility. You belong to me, Evie. You are my human and you are vulnerable. _Get that through your fucking head_." I stood there, feeling like the smallest thing in the world as Eric barked at me and stormed off, back to the backroom. Pam put a hand on my shoulder, something she never did, sympatheticly. She followed Eric, and Sookie stayed with me as Bill followed after Pam. I bit my lip, chewing on it nervously. But I didn't regret what I said to Eric. He'd be punished, just like Bill had been before him. The Magister was a tough son of a bitch, a very, very old vampire who was creepy and had a ton of power in his hands, as I had heard through the grapevine. Sookie looked at me, quite concerned. I blinked and sighed, and hopelessly wiped my forehead, getting a streak of the vampire's blood on my hand.

I returned home at around four o'clock in the morning, the sun still down and the sky was very dark and cloudy, as if it was still in the middle of the night. It was raining outside, the rain slamming down on the window pane. Eric and I still hadn't spoken since his killing of the vampire earlier in the night. I was mad at him, but grateful. Very grateful. But now he'd be punished, for my sake. My house was quiet as always, even though I hadn't been there since five days ago. It was creepy to go home alone. I didn't like being in this big, creeky old house all by myself, along with the creepy woods that surrounded it. I bit my lip as I set my bag down on my couch. Something wasn't right. I felt - not alone. It was an odd feelin, as if I was being watched. Knowing everything I was going through, I figured my hunch was probably right. I scampered throughout the house, looking for the creep in my house. No one was there; in the bedrooms, the basement, the living room, the family room. I practically sprinted to the kitchen, with a steak knife shakily in my right hand. I trembled as I edged the corner, and to my dismay, I saw a vampire there. She was tall, pale and a redhead. She had the same hair color as Jessica, but she wasn't pretty like Jessica was. This girl was slim and had a model's body. But her face was snobby and stuck-up, like she had a permanant sneer. She had skanky lace and leather, buxom-style clothing on, her red hair gathered together, cascading down the left side of her body. Her dark black to-the-knee high-heeled boots scuffed the floors as she walked towards me. I swallowed hard and stepped back, with the knife trembling in my hand, and I stuttered, "W-hat are you doing in my house? How did you get in?"

"I'm a vampire, sweetie. I can do whatever the hell I want. So you're Eric Northman's little human pet?" This female vampire cackled, her eyebrows arched. She had a strong accent of what I assumed was Australian. She blinked at me with smugness, her mouth spreading to a grin. Her teeth shot out with a flick and I gasped. I chewed on my lip in anxiety and I flashed out of my trance from her glamor. "_Why the fuck are you in my house_?" I screamed, threatening the knife at her with a quick jab. She laughed, cackling in my face, her scary eyes examining my face. She ran her tongue across her lips and inhaled before she spoke and said coldly, but with attitude, "The Magister knows what Eric has done for you. He wants you to know, that you're in the line of fire, my friend." I looked at her in horror and my jaw dropped. Because of vampires' fast movement abilities, so before I could even blink, the knife that was in my right hand was in her's, and she jabbed it at me, giving me a gash in the leg. I howled in pain and the female vampire leaned in, licking the blood off the knife in a slow motion, "Watch your back."

And then within the blink of an eye she was gone, out of the house. I was in such bad pain I could barely move. I looked down at the blood that was starting to come out of my leg. I screamed. My leg stung and I used my hands to crawl to the counter. Blood was streaking the kitchen hardwood floor. The cut she made wasn't that bad, but the blood was coming out in a steady flow. I screamed in anger and agony as the pain ensued. I reached up the highest I could and reached for the phone, sending it to the floor, the coiled wire all mixed up from the fall of the counter. This was an older phone, so I untangled the mess and yanked it off the reciever. For a minute, I completely blanked out who I should call. Who would I call for a vampire attack? I know it sounds stupid, but I didn't trust the police about this problem. They'd probably blame it on Eric, or Bill. I smacked my forehead with my bloodied hand. I dialed Fangtasia's number as fast as I could. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I yelled at the dial tone as I lay scrunched up against the side of the counter island, my leg in unbearable pain. "Fangtasia." A murmur that could only be his voice answered. "Eric, it's Evie."

O-O-O-O-O

"You shouldn't have gone looking for a vampire, Evangeline." Eric murmured as I laid on the couch, my head on a pillow at one end of the couch, my leg at the other end, on Eric's lap. I yelped in pain as he bandaged it tightly, which I suspected was on purpouse. "Fuck you, Eric!" I hissed as I shut my eyes, afterwards insulting him in Swedish under my breath. "Shut up, Evie. Let Eric help." Sookie said firmly. After I had panickly called Eric, he had rounded up Pam, Sookie and Bill to retreat to my house. They had gotten there in a matter of minutes. Eric had carried me over to the couch and immediatley began work on me. He cleaned me up and fixed up my leg. Neither of us had spoke a word of the prior events of the night to each other, and Eric seemed more focused on fixing and cleaning me up than to discuss the vampire killing. Because Eric was so old, he hardly thirsted for much blood. He cleaned it up, only drinking a little bit of the blood. Pam, Bill and Sookie stood next to Eric, who sat down. He looked up at me, his blue eyes serious and his hair messy. He was severely concerned, as was Sookie, when I told them what my attacker had said to me. Eric said she worked for the Magister, one of his messengers. He said I was unsafe here at this house, and Bill agreed curtly with him. My elbows dug into the couch as I propped myself up, Eric finished with my leg. "What do you mean, 'not safe'?" I asked, getting up. Eric huffed, rolled his eyes and pushed him palm on my chest and made me lay back down. I scowled at him in protest.

"It means you'll have to stay elsewhere. It's too risky to leave you here unprotected," Bill said seriously, his face cold and without much emotion. Sookie looked at me worriedly. It was odd, having me lying down and seeing all three of them standing up, looking at me. Sookie pushed her hair behind her ear. It was around four thirty in the morning now, and the rain was still pouring with a lot of thunder to occompany it. It would be a very rainy day, I guessed. Sookie stood by me and said, "I don't want no vampires coming around and harmin' Evangeline. I won't. I'll tell the cops, or Nan Flanagan, or someone!" I huffed in response, "Oh, Sookie. I'll be fine."

"Not here, you won't." Eric muttered, "You won't be safe until my hearing is over with the Magister." I rolled my eyes and grumbled. Eric continued, "You'll stay at Fangtasia until then and will not leave without me. Which, I assume, will most likely be late tomorrow night. Vampires are very quick with their trials." Eric decided, and I glared at him contemptly. He flashed me a smug grin back. I attempted to get up again but Eric pushed me back down, "I won't be babysat by a vampire! I'm not a child!" Eric, Sookie, Pam and Bill all rolled their eyes. "You will be babysat by Eric, and you'll accept it. It's for your own safety." Sookie instructed.

With Eric Northman babysitting me, all hell would break loose.


	11. I Need Direction

|| 10. I Need Direction ||

"I hate you."

I squirmed in Eric's grasp. It was a rainy day, the dark clouds shielding Shreveport from any trace of the sun. The weatherman on the television that was on behind the bar said that it would be raining all day and not to expect the sun anytime soon. Thunder was rolling in, too, accompanied by some lightening. It was as though it was still nighttime, and Eric seemed annoyingly joyous about that, that he didn't need to hide from the sun. Sookie had dropped me off at Fangtasia earlier, so I couldn't drive my car there so I couldn't escape. I was trapped at Fangtasia, with Eric Northman, the vicious Viking sheriff on Area 5. That's not exactly how I wanted to spend my rainy day.

I'd rather be snuggled up on the couch reading _Romeo and Juliet_, but no.

I had to stay locked up at a vampire bar in Lousianna during a thunder and lightening storm. How weird does that sound? Meanwhile, Eric was practically holding me prisoner in his arms, tightly and sternly holding me, his arms linking over each other. I was squirming like a five year old, ranting and saying a string of profanities in protest to Eric to let me go. He just rolled his eyes like an annoyed parent and made his grip tighter. So far, I'd sprinted around the entire bar, running around and through the tables and chairs, screaming "let me out! let me out!" at the top of my lungs. After that, Eric had to chase me around one of the stripper poles in circles for approximately two minutes, then I ran out and through the halls of Fangtasia, then back to the main bar.

After that, I'd frisked Eric's car keys to his red Corvette and sprinted out into Fangtasia's parking lot, but he'd caught me out in the rainstorm and he looked ready to murder me, with his arms crossed across his broad, muscular chest. I yelped as he sprinted after me and ran back inside, soaking wet from the rain. Eric slid back inside, tackled me like a football player and sat me on the couch, where Eric had caught me, now imprisoning me so I couldn't run away from him again. He was behind me and he was so much taller and muscular than me, his arms snaking around my torso and chest, so I was chained by his arms against his chest. I squirmed uncontrollably, "I hate you! I hate this!"

"If you repeat that one more time," Eric muttered after blowing a strand of blond hair out of his eyes in frustration, "I'm going to _force_ you shut up, Evie. You understand, young lady?"

The last sentance was so bantering I squirmed harder than ever before and shouted, "I'm not a kid!" He chuckled at me. "Ah," Eric said, still at it with his amusing, smug attitude and retorted, "I'm a thousand years old and you're twenty years old. So to me, you're a kid. A cute little teacup human!" He cackled in my ear.

After the _teacup human _statement, I wanted to slap him, kick him in the balls and quite possibly rip them right off. I grunted and blew my bangs out of my face in annoyance, "You're the worst babysitter in the entire world!"

"At least I'm not eating you." Eric pointed out in a sing-songy voice. I growled and continued to squirm in his arms and said, "This isn't fair! Lemme go! I want to get out! I want to have fun! I want to run around! Ugh!" Eric rolled his eyes dramatically. He was wearing a black sweater and black skinny jeans and his combat-looking boots, an outfit he usually wore. His hair was messy from repeatedly chasing me. He was inhaling and exhaling, against my back I could feel him breathing. It was slightly calming me down and relaxing me. I huffed. I was wearing a flannel, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, that had light orange, grey and white stripes. It was an open shirt with a white tank top underneath that had a faded British flag on it. I wore a pair of old black athletic shorts that said in faded letters_ Missouri University _on the butt. I was barefoot from running around so much. My hair was tied to the side in a low, slightly curled ponytail as always. My hair was slightly messy now, from all my running and huffing and puffing.

"You big, stupid a-hole!" I huffed in frustration.

"Watch that mouth of yours. You're worse than a newborn." Eric said, smiling. I squirmed and squirmed and squirmed, but he refused to budge and let me go. "Evangeline Stackhouse, keep squirming and I'll tie you to the stripper pole for the remainder of the day." Eric warned, his voice sounding quite paternal.

I rolled my eyes and I chewed on my lip. After a minute of not responding out of spite, Eric shook me, "Now, I'm going to let you go and out of my grasp now. Can you behave like a good little girl?"

"No! This is unbelievable. I shouldn't have to be babysat!" I screeched like a toddler, rocking up and down, aggressively on purpose so I would rock Eric back and forth, too. Eric held me tighter so I couldn't rock back and forth and squirm. Eric sighed and said exhaustedly, "Let's close that pretty mouth of yours and give it a rest?"

"No! Eric, I am serious! Lemme go! I'll tell Pam! Or Sookie! Or Bill! Or Nan! Or Isabel! Or Sam! Or Stan! Or..." Eric just rolled his eyes as I went off on a rant, listing off every vampire and human I knew and thought could do something about it. Eric seemed unaffected and didn't care, his blue irises remaining annoyed as hell as I kept ranting off to him. To myself I smugly smiled, proud of myself that I was driving him insane. I was as stubborn as he was, and I knew he wouldn't budge. He had circles under his eyes and looked groggy and exhausted.

"How are you not exhausted?" I asked him out of the blue. "I am exhausted. I haven't slept." He muttered and I could almost hear his eyelids flutter closed. Then an idea popped into my head, as if a lightbulb had switched on. Bingo! "I have to pee!" I yelled for no particular reason, still squirming in his imprisoning arms. I really didn't have to, I just wanted to get a quick get-away. And it's not like Eric would follow me into the bathroom. Eric huffed in my ear, "Tough luck."

"You really want me to pee all over your new Armani jeans?" I asked in an extremely annoyingly, surprised and mocking manner.

I knew he rolled his eyes, even if I couldn't see him. After all, I was sitting on his lap. "No. They're new." He sighed. "You and your awkward human stuff." He mumbled. I grinned as he got up, but then frowned again when I realized he was carrying me like a toddler, in his arms, to the bathroom. I looked around, puzzled, as we made our way to the rock n roll style door of the woman's restroom. No way was I letting Eric in the stall with me. I arched an eyebrow as we entered the bathroom and Eric kicked open one of the stalls.

"Uhm, let me down?" I said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement or a demand. He rolled his eyes and dropped me down. I scurried into the stall and slammed the door. From underneath the stall I saw that Eric had leaned himself up against the wall, his ankles crossing boredly, waiting for me. "Why is it necessary that you listen to me piss?" I grunted. I heard his light laugh at my snarky comment and I muttered, "Jackass."

"What was that, Evangeline?" He asked, his predatory warning creeping up in his voice. "Nothing." I muttered.

"It's necessary for me to secure that you will not _escape_." Eric corrected, "And I can't _let you _escape. You'll probably hot-wire my car, or run out into the road and hitch-hike, or something like that. I mean, c'mon, Evie. You had me chase you around for almost two hours today while you shouted like a maniac. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You are way too clumsy. You're practically calling for the Magister's messengers to come and attack you." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm not clumsy." I mumbled to myself as I fiddled with my shorts' tie. I grumbled as I pushed open the door and Eric scooped me up under his left arm. I yelled at him to put me down but he ignored me. My bathroom escape plan failed.

"You don't know everything, Eric!" I protested. "I know a hell of a lot more than you do." He retorted.

"Eric, please let me go! I won't run away! I promise!" I pleaded, giving him a pleading look. I bit my lip nervously as he contemplated. He squinted his eyes at me as I dangled under his left arm. "Aren't you ever even a little tired? How do I know your not a liar?" I smiled up at him innocently and asked, "Do I look like a liar?" He rolled his eyes, but I caught his attention when I yawned, my mouth open in an exagerrated yawn. He looked down at me and said with the most mocking tone he could offer, "Time for a nap. You must be exhausted from all that running."

I narrowed my eyes at him darkly and he gave me a smug smile, with a click his fangs were out.

My body betrayed me when I let out another dramatic yawn. I barely slept this last week and I had a lot on my mind. I had Eric, the Magister, Godric and everything else in my mind. I couldn't let it drop, let it go. But I was so exhausted, a little nap would do me some good, now that I thought of it. Eric brought me over to the comfy sofa in the sitting area of the bar and settled me down. It pulled out to a bed, even though it didn't look like it. I chewed on my lip as Eric laid me down comfortably and he laid down next to me. He was a vampire, he needed his sleep. I was robbing him of his natural instinct. He shut his eyes and I smiled at him.

His blond hair was attractively messy and his stubble made his handsome, structured face more beautiful to look at. I was in love with Eric Northman. I admitted it to myself. I was almost positive he didn't feel the same way about me. He could have almost any woman he wanted, human or vampire. Most likely he didn't love me back. But for now, all I knew was that I loved him. Taking me by surprise, Eric slung an arm around me, yanking me against his chest and held me in a tight grip against him, so that I wouldn't leave and if I even attempted to, he would be woken up. He ranted in Swedish to himself in an irritated mumble. He tightened his grip and I smiled to myself.

Within four minutes, Eric was out like a light. I smiled to myself in his arms. Now was the time for my escape, but I needed to do it really quickly. I poked him a few times, on his chest, on his arm. I yelled, too. He was still asleep. I grinned widely and eased myself out of his grasp, landing on the floor. I tip-toed across the main club area of Fangtasia and saw Eric's car keys on the bar counter, where he had put them after he had to tackle me for them earlier. I grabbed them, then practically sprinting outside. A boom of thunder and a streak of lightening flashed in the dark sky, raining soaking me and causing my mascara to run.

The back parking lot of Fangtasia always creepied me out. I felt a chill run down my spine and I spotted Eric's car, the attractive red Corvette that sat in the back of the parking lot. I felt like I was being watched. Eric would attack me after this, I knew it. I shook my head to clear my mind of these thoughts and I sprinted to Eric's car. I pressed the 'open' button on the car keys, but when I tried to open the car door, it wouldn't open. I was panicking, as the rain fell down on me rapidly. I yanked on the car door, but it refused to open. I groaned to myself in frustration as my outfit became soaked and my hair was dripping wet. My bare feet hurt against the rocks that served as the ground in the parking lot. I grabbed the key to run the car and tried to open it by jabbing it in the key hole on the door handle. It opened. But before I could step in the car, I was grabbed from behind, a rough, hard hand smacked over my mouth. I screamed, a muffled yell behind the hand covering my mouth. I tried to look behind me as I was held against this attacker, my eyes wide in fear. Then someone hissed in my ear,

"_I said to watch your back_."

* * *

Reviews would be amazing! :)


	12. Help Need A Man

|| 11. Help Need A Man ||

I sobbed, trembling, as a trashy male vampire licked my neck and snickered. The rain fell down on us in a light drizzle. Three females in flashy yet trashy clothing, lurked right next to the male, snicker in sync with him. My body shook so hard I felt like I was losing control, that I was having a nervous breakdown. I was in an alleyway, like my dream, but chained to the wall, sitting on a tin trash can. The male vampire was handsome, with brown hair and stubble, but his clothing did not match his face. It was ripped and dirty, trashy. The females wore stripper-style outfits, and they hissed in pleasure as the male nipped his teeth at my neck. I yelped and whimpered, the tears streaking down my cheeks like waterfalls. My hands were chained and so were my feet, there was no way of escaping. I had been caught by the Magister's accomplices, kidnapped.

Eric would attack me and most likely beat me the next time I saw him. How could I have been so stupid, as to leave the protection of him? I regretted leaving him. Once out of the alleyway lead to a large car junkyard/parking lot, abandoned. Vampires of the trashy mantality occupied it, drinking blood out of Tru Blood bottles so fast you'd think they hadn't drank blood in years. Vampires, male and female, viciously hung around on top of the cars, on the beat-up couches that littered around the area, and sitting up against trash, drinking bottle after bottle of blood. I felt sick, being in their presence. It was like a vampire wasteland. The male vampire nipped a little harder at my neck, and it felt terrifying; I'd never had a vampire bite me before. My shirt was slightly ripped by extremely dirty and damp from the previous thunder and rainstorm. My mascara had streaked down my face. My eyes were red and puffy from crying so hard. I bit my lip and held still and avoided eye contact as the male vampire continued to aggressively and sexually attempt to prey on me. The three trashy females snickered and came closer. The trashiest, a black-haired, stilleto-wearing vampire hissed in a Southern accent, "She looks so fuckin' delicious."

"Hey! Sweetie," The male vampire barked in my face, his nose practically touching mine, "I'll show you my teeth if we can have a little taste of that sweet blood of yours." He winked and clicked on his fangs. I almost threw up as he mimicked what Eric always did. I always thought when Eric flicked his fangs it looked attractive. Coming from this guy, it looked like shit. I glared at him and narrowed my eyes.

I spit in his right eye and screeched, "Go to hell!"

He sneered angrily and wiped his eye with the back of his hand and the three females behind him hissed and their fangs extracted. My back scratched up against the brick wall as I almost began to back away from the four angry vampires. I kept my narrowed eyes on as the male lunged at me, his large fangs out, and he hissed as he lunged, "_You ungrateful little bitch_!" I gasped and was almost positive I would've been bitten if it wasn't for a voice that yelled, "Enough!" in a strict, elder voice.

The four of the vampires and me whipped our heads to the opening on the alleyway, leading to the vampire wasteland. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see Sookie. I even wanted to see Eric. If only he knew where I was right now. Would he help me? Would he save me? I didn't know. Did he even care that much about me?

The elder voice came from a blond vampire, who looked to be frozen in his 40s. He pushed the three females out of the way aggressively as if they weren't there and hissed to the vampire who had been nipping my neck and commanded, "Alex, what the fuck? The Magister said to keep her unharmed! For now, that is." He cackled and flashed his fangs. I looked up to him in fear and whimpered, "Let me go, please! I know what Eric did was wrong. I'm sorry. Please, let me go! I'm begging!" I fell to the ground at this vampire's feet pathetically and began sobbing again. The vampire stalked off, back to the "vampire wasteland" and I sobbed harder into my hands as he said, "Bring her out."

The male vampire who was harassing me before, apparently Alex, yanked me up by my ripped-up shirt and I yelped. He undid my chains as I kept pleading and begging with him to let me go, but was ignored. The females all heckled and laughed at me and I panickly tried to run away. I screamed for him to let me go, crying so hard that my mascara was getting more smudged by the minute. Alex led me out in his clutch as I staggered, still sobbing, towards a red, old car, a 1972 Monte Carlo convertible. I attempted to not get in the car, but I was thrown in the trunk by Alex. I yelped as he closed the runk and I sobbed even more, terrified. Where was Eric? Where was Sookie? Fuck, where was _anybody_? I was crying the whole car ride. I crunched up in a fetal position and tried to controll myself, calm myself down. I sucked in my breath and breathed in. I was just about semi-calm, my eyes shut, when I heard yelling, a Sweish accent twang to it, yelling, "WHERE IS SHE?"

My eyes shot open and the car came to a screeching stop. The trunk yanked open and I was thrown out of the car, into a group of maybe thirty-five vampires, sitting on old cars, dumpsters, abandoned and beat-up furniture. It was nighttime, with a fog on the ground slightly. The moon was round and full, the rain stopped. We were in a junky parking lot, almost the exact identical to the last place I was in. Vampires were scattered around everywhere like predators, crouching on an old abandoned bus like hunters in the night. Others were staged on the dumpsters or the cars. They all dressed like hookers or very sexually, even the men. I was thrown to the vampires and I yelped in horror as they all heckled at me and laughed as I shrieked as blood shone from their fangs. I backed up and bumped into more vampires, and I screamed. They all laughed. I sobbed and I fell on my knees to the ground, my knees skidding on the concrete, cutting up my knees. In front of me was an old, beat-up car, with a chair on it's hood. Sitting in the chair was a bald, older man, maybe in his 50s. He was extremely intimidating, with dark circles under his eyes. He held a cane across his crossed legs in attitude. His smirk that tugged on his thin lips widened when he saw me trembling. It was the Magister, in the flesh. I'd heard things about him, but he was terrifying.

I looked to my left. Eric stood there, in his black wifebeater and black jacket with his skinny jeans and combat boots. His blond hair was slicked back as usual. He had dark circles under his blue eyes and he almost looked frightening in the nighttime. He looked down at me, concerned. I crawled desperately over to him, dragging myself while sobbing pathetically and grabbed onto his leg, my hands clutching the fabric. "Eric," I sobbed, "Don't let them kill me. Please, Eric. Please!"

He looked at the Magister; he was a stocky man, with eyes that looked like he was staring at your soul. His smirk was anything but welcoming. It was sinster and manical. The Magister waited for Eric to speak, which he proceeded to do. Eric's voice was the typical, calm and aloof murmur, "Sir, please. She hasn't done wrong. It was me. I killed the vampire, not her! She dosen't belong here. Please, have me punished. Not her!"

I re-gripped on his pant leg and tears streaked down my cheeks. My clothes were ripped, wet and dirty. My hair was dirty. My knees were cut up. I was gripping onto a man's pant leg. I must've looked pretty fucking pathetic.

The Magister picked up on my weakness and vulnerability, because he smirked again and inhaled, "Eric Northman, you are the Sheriff of Area 5. You've been a vampire for 1000 years now. You are far too old and far too wise to make stupid fucking mistakes such as killing a fellow vampire to save your human. I thought you'd know better, especially after your friend, Bill Compton. You disappoint me, I have to admit."

Eric inhaled patiently and avoided eye contact with me. I looked up at him and studied his face. He seemed emotionless. I crawled back, drawing away from him. All the vampires, all thirty or forty of them, watched on in pleasure and entertainment. Pam was among them, but she looked concerned and eyed me with worry. I looked at Eric when he gazed down to watch me back away from him. He opened his mouth to attempt to speak, "Evangeline -"

I sobbed as I backed away, my palms scraping against the concrete ground as I backed away from him.

"So you're just going to stand there and watch me cry?" I choked out at him. I looked around at all the vampires hopelessly as they all laughed at me, and shouted at Eric, "You're not going to say anything?" I choked out my words between crying.

Eric looked at me, his blue eyes piercing mine and he said, "Magister, please! Let her go."

The Magister didn't like being told off. "There is only one punishment fitting!" The Magister barked, slamming his cane on the roof of the car. Eric glared. "Don't question my authority. Now, there's only _one_ punishment." The Magister nodded towards me.

And then it clicked.

My eyes widened and I yelped, "No, no, no, no! Please, sir! No, please! I can't! Please!" The Magister scowled at me and ignored my pleas. Eric's eyes widened and his teeth clicked on faster than I'd ever seen, "NO! You can't! Please don't do this. Not to her. Punish me!" Eric roared.

The Magister over-powered Eric, though. No question. He hissed at Eric, "Do it! NOW! This is your punishment. Now serve it!" Eric was about to yell back at the Magister but the Magister gave him the dirtiest look he could give. Eric sighed. Everything was in slow motion now, in shock. My vision was blurred and everything didn't seem real. Out of shock, I let Eric approach me and kneal down beside me, his face serious yet caring. I looked into his deep blue eyes. He brushed a piece of blond hair out of my eyes, something Eric never did, and inhaled calmly.

"Evangeline," Eric exhaled calmly, "You have to listen to me."

"Eric, I'm a good girl. I have Sookie and Jason to think of. I can't do this. I can't." I interrupted him calmly, holding his stone-cold hand in my clutch, my nails digging into his skin so tight his skin was turning white. He didn't seem to care, and let me do it. He grasped my had, too. He said patiently, looking straight into my eyes, "I know Evie, I know. It's going to be fine. Trust me, please."

I smiled at him and everything seemed so calm. His eyes, they were so blue...

"_No glamoring_!" The Magister suddenly hissed. I snapped out of this daze. I was so afraid, my body trembling in Eric's grasp. He whipped his head around and yelled at the Magister in protest, "She's just a girl!" I yanked myself out of Eric's grasp and backed away with him, my palms being scraped on the hard concrete. THe vampires all laughed as I scurried away, with the exception of Pam. I backed away rapidly, as fast as I could, and Eric said calmly, "Evie, hey. Look at me."

"No. No. No!" I yelled at him as he came closer and closer. Eric's eyes were guilty and he murmured, "Shh, Evie. Everything is going to be fine." He shook his head and he was by me by a minute, grasping his arms around me. I yelled and screamed at the top of my lungs. The vampires looked on as Eric held me with one arm firmly across my abdomen in a protective stance, my shoulder in the crook of his neck and my head on his chest. "No! Please!" I sobbed so hard I almost choked. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Eric, _please_."

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)


	13. Show Me Your Teeth

**Soundtrack to the chapter is ;;**  
Fall to Pieces - Avril Lavigne.

|| 12. Show Me Your Teeth ||

Eric held me like a baby, his arms gripping me securely and protectively. He was behind me, holding my back to his chest. I trembled, tears streaking down my face. My body was shaking in his grasp. My hand held on to his cold, strong arm that gripped my abdomen. My head was rested on his chest. He released me aggressively, frustrated. I sobbed and trembled and went back to being in a fetal position. Eric jumped to his feet and strode over to the Magister, "Please, sir. Punish me another way. She can't be a vampire. She can't. It isn't right!"

"_What you did wasn't right_!" The Magister snapped, his voice a roar back at Eric, who looked unaffected by the yell that came out of the Magister. "You killed a fellow vampire of Area 5 to save this, this - human, this woman, that you claim is yours. Well, if she's yours, why did you leave her alone to be unprotected and be attacked by another vampire? You were irresponsible, Eric Northman. You should've kept watch over this female human of yours, yet you didn't!" The Magister yelled, his voice laced in rudeness and aggression.

"Kept watch?" Eric repeated in a murmur, the vampires watching in shock as he dared to talk back to the Magister, "Kept watch? I've watched over her for weeks, no - _months_, now! I've cared for her, protected her, fought for her. I've never cared about a fucking human before, until now. She is too young, too naive, too vauluble to turn. _She shouldn't be punished_!" Eric yelled this so aggressively, I was afraid of him. My jaw dropped.

The Magister smirked so smugly at this, I felt sick. "The things you'll say for this human of yours. It's disgusting. To protect something such as a human. What vampire would choose a human over a vampire as a mate? And you broke the law. It's your fault. You ruined it for yourself. If you hadn't killed that vampire for this little bitch of yours -"

"Don't speak like that about her!" Eric roared, taking a step forword. Hisses came from the Magister's groupies at Eric's threatening movements and aggression towards the Magister. He simply laughed. Eric wasn't through, though. "And what other chioce did I have? The vampire would've turned her if I hadn't attacked him!"

"That's your problem, not mine." The Magister hissed. "You are trying my patience. If you do not get to your punishment and just take it, then you will have your fangs ripped out. Is that clear?"

Eric's eyes looked defeated and he swallowed, hard. He looked over at me. I blinked at him.

He began walking back to me. The vampires all cackled at him. Eric hissed. I backed away from him, scraping my palms on the pavement. He came quickly and held on to me and said, "Evie, Evie, Evie. Calm down. Shhh." I screamed while I sobbed, pleading with him not to do it. My eyes searched his and I whimpered. He grabbed me and adjusted me in his grasp.

He was holding me, kneeling. His blue eyes searched mine, darting from side to side, almost as if he could read my thoughts through my eyes. I blinked up at him, silently asking him to help me. I couldn't become a vampire. What would Sookie do? Would Jason try to sell my blood when I turned vampire? Would Lafayette get high off it? Would Eric hate me, a newborn vampire under his care? I burst out into more tears at these thoughts. I squirmed in Eric's arms again, now siolently scolding myself that I had stupidly ran away from Fangtasia under Eric's protection. I am such a fucking idiot sometimes. Eric flicked on his teeth. _He was actually going to do it. _I choked out another sob. The Magister watched on it utter delight, grinning sinsterly as Eric prepared to sink his teeth into my neck's flesh. The vampires all cackled and laughed. They came closer as they watched in happiness. I took in one last breath, and Eric looked at me in the eyes. "Just do it, then!" I shouted at him, even though we were face to face. If Eric was really going to make me a vampire, I wanted it to be rapid and quick. I couldn't wait much longer.

"_Show me your teeth_!" I yelled at him.

Eric hissed and threw his head dramatically to my shoulder, his extracted fangs puncturing my neck's flesh. I screamed so loud I almost thought my lungs were going to burst. The pain was excruciating as Eric sucked on my flesh. My head was thrown back in a scream on his left shoulder. Tears flew down my face, Eric sucking on my neck. Blood came down on my bare shoulder, sliding down. His teeth in my neck muscle was like a rush of electricty, adreneline. His grip tightened around my waist and I closed my eyes. Out of nowhere, I was in the air. Eric's teeth were out of my neck in one swift motion. I was huffing, the aftermath of my panic attack. I kept my eyes shut, but my curiousity forced me to open them. Eric was holding me, flying over the nighttime lights of Shreveport. We were no longer with the Magister or his creepy vampire gang. But I wasn't a vampire. Yet Eric had bit me. The nighttime was beautiful, with the car and city lights. The starry sky and moon were above us, and I gripp4ed onto Eric so tightly I thought I was hurting him. But he held me tight, too. My neck was throbbing, where he had bitten me. I shut my eyes again and felt the night wind through my hair and against my face. At least I wasn't a vampire.

Eric slowed and he landed on something, feet first. He easily laid me down, carefully. My eyes flashed open and I looked up to see his handsome face, blond hair, blue eyes, stubble and all. We were on the roof of Fangtasia, with the full moon above. I let go of his neck, which I'd been holding onto, looking at him with disbelief. He looked back at me, his eyes darting back and forth again at mine. He slowly let me down, still searching my eyes. He was on top of me, his palms on either side of my head, as I laid on the slanted roof of Fangtasia. "Why didn't you turn me?" I asked in a whisper, my eyes searching his intensely. He swallowed, hard. We were face to face. "I couldn't do it." He murmured, his eyes making me feel self-conscious yet protected. I blinked at him, "The Magister will kill you if he knows you didn't change me, Eric." I murmured to him, my eyes rapidly searching his. He shook his head and smirked, "I drank from you before your heartbeat slowed. I only drank from you. The Magister doesn't know."

Something told me that Eric was bullshitting me, being a complete liar. I ignored these thoughts. If Eric said it now, he was right. Some of my blood was still of my right shoulder. I blinked up at him, noticing he was staring at it. He slowly leaned in and put his lips to my shoulder, practically licking it clean. After, he retreated back, both of us still face to face. He licked his lip quietly. I ran a hand through his hair, pushing the blond streaks of hair out of his eyes. He wasn't glamouring me this time. This was like my dream. Was I asleep? Was I dreaming? I titled my head in the darkness. Eric slowly came closer. Our noses touched, my blood running cold through my viens. His breath was sweet and even. I closed my eyes and so did he. He came closer and his lips pressed against mine in a rush of the wind. His hand came to the back of my head, taking my head in his hands as we kissed. His upper lip kissed my lower lip. I held his upper torso. He kissed me roughly, but yet gently at the same time. I opened my touch and our tongues touched. He pushed a piece of blond hair out of my face. After a minute, I looked up at him and he broke away. He inhaled. He kissed my neck, licking up the last blood stains on my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not dreaming this time."

* * *

Writer's block in setting in.  
Story ideas, where you guys would like the fanfiction to go, would be amazing!  
And so would reviews. :)


	14. That Boy Is A Monster

|| 14. That Boy Is A Monster ||

Eric's eyes burned into my own. "Why did you do that?" I asked really quitely, concerning the kiss, my eyes darting back and worth, searching his eyes. Eric didn't give an expression, only the aloof look he always gave. "Because I felt it was the right time." He murmured, leaning in. I closed my eyes and welcomed his tongue against mine. He laid me back against the slanted roof again. I put my arms around his neck and the kiss became deeper. After we had broken away, I murmured, "I thought I was going to be a vampire." He sighed. "I know. And so did I." Eric said, his eyes looking in mine with guilt. I hugged his torso, which was cold and like stone. He kissed my forehead. Eric inhaled, the night air whipping past and the lights from cars and certain buildings through the trees lit up the night. I was exhausted and quite sleepy. Eric watched me yawn and in a blink of an eye we were in Fangtasia, in his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed I had laid down on after I had a concussion. I rolled onto my back and Eric laid down next to me, pulling me onto him aggressively. It was almost as though Eric and I hadn't had the whole ordeal with the Magister, it was like we were back to when Eric was babysitting me again. He kissed my lower lip and nipped at my upper lip. I gasped and he snickered, then his mouth moved to my neck. He opened his mouth and bit down.

I closed my eyes, letting a tear streak down my face and I murmured, "_You should've just done it_."

* * *

"_Eric_!" Sookie spat.

I cringed as she ranted like an angered parent at me. She had found out about the Magister ordeal, and now was on a rampage. She'd already called Eric 'big, stupid a-hole', 'idiotic', and 'irresponsible liar'. And she'd slapped him twice, kicked him once and almost launched herself at him after Eric had told her the whole issue. Bill and Pam had to hold her back, and I had tried to help too. We were at Fangtasia after me and Eric had finally kissed on the roof. It was no surprise to anyone but Sookie, and I found that almost hilarious. Eric remained aloof as always even though Sookie was stringing insult after insult at him. I stood up against Eric, his body towering over mine, my head laying against his chest. My height was to his upper chest; he towered over me. His arms enclosed me prisoner against his chest in possessiveness. I didn't expect Eric's affection for me to last long, with his womanizer ways, but I just ignored that thought and kept calm. Sookie scowled at me and hissed at Eric, "The Magister knows you didn't turn her, and he'll kill you, Eric! You tricked him! How dare you put Evie's life in danger?"

"The Magister will do whatever he sees necassary until it is accomplished," Bill pointed out. Eric sighed and ruffled a hand through his sandy blonde hair arrogantly, "Sookie, please know that I wouldn't let any other vampire harm Evie, clearly you saw that when I killed that fucker the other night when he tried to turn her. So, I'll do everything in my power to protect her."

"It won't last long," Bill muttered, "Eric, you know the Magister will prey on you faster and easier now. He knows you skipped out on the punishment. You should know, anyway! Take responsibility for your actions. The Magister might even have a worse punishment for you."

"This is all your fault!" Sookie snapped at Eric, "If you had changed her in the first place like the Magister said, neither of you would be in panic right now, wondering what the Magister's punishment will be."

I looked up at Eric questioningly, "What do you mean, he knows? You said he didn't know!" Eric shrugged and looked down at me. He inhaled and said in his signature, aloof murmur, "Evie, it isn't important. He doesn't know anything." I broke away from him and looked at him. "Eric, tell me the truth. Are we in trouble?" Bill, Sookie and Pam all exchanged glances. Eric didn't answer, he just looked at me. I searched his eyes. "Well?"

"Yes, the Magister will know." Eric sighed, avoiding eye contact with me. My mouth dropped, my eyes widened. I was absolutely sick of his lies, not knowing what's going on. I took a swing of my hand and smacked him in the face. Tears spilled out of my eyes. He's such a liar. I dashed out of the room, my bare feet against the floors of Fangtasia. I heard Sookie sigh and say, "Me and Bill will come back later after Evie's calmed down a bit." Everything was way too overwhelming lately. From the Dallas event, getting a slight concussion, Eric tricking me into being bonded to him, Godric's death, the Magister's request to make me into a vampire and much more. It was way too mind-boggling. I threw myself onto the sofa in the backroom of Fangtasia. I was have a breakdown. The stress was gaining on me. The door opened. Eric was there in a moment, quietly. "Vad är fel (What's wrong)?"

I spun around to look at him. "Too many things are going on lately. With Godric's death, the Dallas issue, now we have something going around attacking people, like Sookie? And now we have the Magister on our tails, too? Come on, Eric. You know there are a ton of things wrong here." A few tears slid down my cheek. Right now, things were too dangerous. Eric was about to say something when we heard a crash, loud yelling and swearing. We exchanged surprised looks and Eric guided me out to the front of the closed-for-the-night nightclub. My jaw dropped and even Eric's did. Standing in front of us was the Magister himself, with ten vampire groupies behind him, fangs out, crouching or standing in attack positions, hissing and snickering.

"Mr. Northman," The Magister said sarcastically, "Concerning your punishment..."

* * *

I am so sorry the update is so late! Writer's block is awful.  
Also, sorry this chapter is short and slightly uneventful.  
The chapters to come are inspired by Season 3 and the newest episodes.  
Intense events will occur in the incoming chapters of "Show Me Your Teeth".  
Please review! :)


	15. The Truth Is Sexy

|| 14. The Truth Is Sexy ||

Eric grabbed me and made me go behind him.

I gasped and I clung to Eric, holding onto his torso tightly. I brushed a piece of blond hair out of my eyes and my eyes grew wide in horror. The Magister's face was smug, his mouth pulled into a tight grin. The Magister was an intimidating, stocky, strong vampire, and if you tried to fight him, you would most certainly fail. The vampires behind him were hissing and cussing and barking swears at me, and Eric's fangs flicked out and his eyes turned dark and aggressive. The Magister chuckled at Eric, and he looked extremely annoyed. Eric's body was rigid and stone hard, ready for anything. I hid behind him, closing my eyes. I hated this. I'd rather have Eric change me than him get punished. The Magister regrasped his cane in his muscular hand and grinned sarcastically, his eyes extremely dark. The Magister stepped a bit closer, and his groupies all cackled and spread throughout the bar, all in attack stances. I looked up to Eric, who looked angry, but fearless.

"Now, Eric. You have been Sheriff of Area 5 of Shreveport for a while now, am I correct? You have always been responsible and ruthless, which is needed to be a successful sheriff. However, you have slipped up for your little human friend, haven't you? You have killed a vampire for her, tricked me to think that you turned her. Both are punishable by staking. But besides these events, you have always been a good Sheriff." The Magister walked closer towards us, and Eric stiffened. The Magister made a nod to a few of the vampire groupies, his eyes glistening with pure hatred.

And with just that nod, six vampire groupies were on Eric like lions, and he was the prey. He hissed, his fangs at their full extent. I gasped as he was pryed from me and I shouted, "Eric!" but the vampires laughed and restrained Eric like a wild dog as he aggressively attempted to break free. The Magister grinned and I was in the middle of everyone, the vampires all in a large circle around me. The Magister came closer to me. I felt so vulnerable, so innocent. My eyes grew wide and a lump formed in my throat. Eric's honest, serious eyes searched mine from not to far away as he grunted and violently struggled to be free from six vampires' grasps, who held his shoulders, chest and torso.

The Magister strode over to me and grinned, flicking his fangs on. I swallowed hard. What the hell have I gotten myself into? The Magister twirled his cane in his hands, weighing options in his head. He was much taller than me, and it was beyond intimidating. He reached down and touched my cheek in a eerie way, striking fear to my heart and panic through my veins my electricity. Eric hissed as the Magister's freezing cold, stone-hard hand, cradled my cheek. I shrieked quietly in surprise and looked at the Magister's hand on me, squirming under his control. The Magister cackled sinsiterly, like a horror movie villian, and a few tears streaked down my face, but I refused to choke out a sob. I shrugged away the Magister's hand with hatred clearly on my face, and this angered him. In one quick, swift movement, the Magister grabbed my arm violently and brought me close to him, my bangs in my face from the aggressive movement. I was face-to-face with him.

The Magister's eyes were so dark and mean, it seriously scared me. But I kept the arrogant, hatred-filled look on my face as the Magister's painful grip on my upper arm remained. His face was inches from mine, his breath brushing against my skin. Eric was more aggressive than ever, now. He was struggling so violently, his eyes so dark and mean that they were similar to the Magister's. The grip on my arm was excruciatingly painful, but I only let out a whimper or too, keeping my strong pokerface on. But the tears streaking from my face betrayed my face. The Magister grinned sarcastically and gave me a little shake, my hair in my face. He looked at me, but spoke to Eric, "You know, instead of your original punishment, maybe I'll make her into a vampire. And she can be mine now. I'll take her off your hands."

"_No_!" Eric screamed despritely, but it was so loud and violent, it sounded extremely angry. The Magister smirked, looking away from me and to Eric, who was still at the mercy of the six strong vampires, grasping him and refusing to let go. I whimpered again under the Magister's painful grasp on my upper arm, inches away from him. The Magister waited for Eric to finish his statement. Eric exhaled, his eyes heavy like a lizard's, and spoke in his murmur, "No. Please, I'll change her. I'll change her." He reassurred, glancing up hopelessly at the Magister. I hated seeing Eric be not his regular personality of alpha male, dominant vampire.

"You wouldn't have the balls to control me as a newborn," I hissed at the Magister through my pain, his hands surely going to make a permant imprint or scar on my arm. I grunted and whimpered again in pain as the Magister looked back at me, both of us staring at each other for a few seconds. I just insulted the Magister; bad move. "_You little human bitch_. You should be happy that I'm not killing you right here, right now." He turned away and I let out a sigh of relief, but he caught me off-guard and swung back and swung his palm right across my face, giving me a powerful slap to the face. The slap sent me to the ground. I clutched the right side of my cheek. Eric hissed the loudest I'd ever heard him, and his eyes serached mine. The Magister was huffing and puffing, steaming mad, looking down at me.

A few more tears streamed down my face. "Is this all you can do?" I yelled at the Magister, "Hit me and threaten to turn me? Huh? Show me what you really are, if you're so fucking tough! If your such a dangerous and strong vampire, show me what ya got. You must be such a big strong vampire in order to beat a human woman." It occured to me then that my nose was bleeding from the hit, and I let it bleed. I didn't bother wiping it away. The Magister's mouth opened wide, showing me his teeth. He hissed at me, his eyes even more angered at the disrespectful comments.

"_Evangeline_!" Eric roared, reprimanding.

The Magister looked down at me, then to Eric. "You and that little human bitch of yours are so fucking lucky that I don't give you a worse punishment! For decieving me and for putting up such an irresponsible fuss. If you don't go through with your punishment, I'll stake you, Mr. Northman, and feed _her_ to my vampires. Do you understand?" He spat at Eric. Eric didn't reply.

"Or would you like me to do it for you?" The Magister snarled at Eric. He came close to me, face-to-face again, our noses almost touching. I gasped, Eric shouting in protest. The Magister clicked on his fangs and he came so close to my neck I thought he'd bite down. But Eric screamed "NO!" The Magister cackled and retreated backwards, glaring down at me.

Eric's eyes lingered to me as I was laying in pain on the floor. I looked up at him helplessly, my eyes darting back and forth, searching his face for expressions. His eyebrows arched in pain and he was released with an aggressive shove towards me. Tears were flowling down my face and I bit my lip, chewing on it nervously, my eyes wide. Eric kneeled down next to me and it was just like before, when he had been ordered to change me the first time. Except this time around, this was real. It was happening. We were in Fangtasia, so Eric couldn't fly away. And the Magister and his groupies were surrounding the place, watching carefully. There was no way to get out of this. "Vänligen lita på mig (Do you trust me?)" Eric murmured, his blue eyes searching mine. Tears were streaking down my face now.

"Självklart (Of course)." I choked out between sobs. In my dream, we had said the exact same thing to each other. In my dreams, he had bit me. In my dreams, I had been a vampire. Eric pulled me into his arms and I whimpered through sobbing, his arms creating a cage around me, his arms imprisoning me against his chest, my back against his chest. He kissed my forehead but I didn't reply to the slight affection. He inhaled and exhaled; I could feel his chest heave up and down. He took his hand and pulled down my shirt on right shoulder, so it was completely bare. The monstrous group of vampires, with the Magister in the lead, watched us, as if it was a form of entertainment.

"Eric," I choked out, "Never let me go."

Eric's eyes searched my eyes. I sobbed, Eric flicking on his fangs. He hissed loudly, dramatically throwing his head back and then his mouth hit my shoulder, the muscles in my neck. The muscles twitched at the sudden puncture in my skin and I screamed at the pain, a bloodcurdling scream that most likely could be heard all the way to Merlotte's. Eric's arms held me as I stumbled over in pain; he prevented me from falling to the ground. I screamed so loud my throat hurt, sobbing in between. Eric's lips sucked on my neck, the muscles spaztically twitching. I was going to be a vampire. My vision was getting dizzy. I clutched my hands on Eric's arms as he held them across my abdomen and chest.

I blacked out.


	16. That's Shit's Ugly

|| 15. That Shit's Ugly ||

I blinked and something felt different. It was my body, my mind, my everything. I felt almost as if I was a new person. I blinked a few more times, attempting get adjusted. Something was too different. And it was a little hard to breathe. I was in complete darkness. Moist texture surrounded me. I was almost angry at this, so I began pawing at the texture around me. While doing so, I despritely attempted to remember what happened last. My mind wouldn't let me travel that far backwards. I struggled with getting out of this darkness and the enclosing texture around me. I began to get extremely irritated and I began screaming in frustration. I grabbed the sides of me and yanked myself upright, planting my hands in the moist texture. I finally reached up and grasped the ground. Cold night air ambushed my face and upper torso. The rest of my body was covered in dirt. I screamed, but I looked up and saw Eric, sitting on a tree stump, his eyes tired but wide. I yanked myself from the dirt. Oh no; last night, I remember. The Magister had come to punish Eric for real. And the punishment had been successful. Eric had sank his fangs into my neck. I wasn't human anymore. That's why I felt different. I was a vampire. I was covered in dirt and my black tank top was ripped in a few places, my white Missouri University athletic shorts dirty and my feet bare and dirtied from the dirt. My blond hair was messy and I glared up at Eric and gasped, "I'm a vampire, aren't I?"

Eric's hands were folded in his lap patiently. He wore his usual clothing; black wifebeater, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black shoes. He nodded, his deep blue eyes watching me intently. His blond hair was slightly messy and he looked exhausted. He'd slept, but looked emotionally drained of expressions. Around us was the Lousianna forests, with a small swamp canopied with trees and ferns to our right. It was nighttime, the air slightly chilly and the tall trees canopied around us. I shook off the dirt and let a few tears run down my cheek from the shock of becoming a vampire. I couldn't do human things anymore. Would Sookie see me differently? Would she still consider me a cousin, or a close friend? I sank to my knees at these thoughts, defeated. I didn't want to be a vampire. I began sobbing, my hands on my face. I knew Eric rolled his eyes as he strolled over. His strong, cold hands gripped both my forearms and yanked me up gently. I shrugged out of Eric's grasp and away from him. I huffed and turned around to face him and yelled dramatically, "I don't want this! I'm not a vampire!"

"Yes, you are!" Eric raised his voice, then inhaled and lowered it, "It was my punishment and if I hadn't done it, you would've been the Magister's bitch. Evangeline, it's hard at first, but you really need to understand..." Eric sighed and I cut in his sentance. Eric was my maker, and I knew that usually new, young newborn vampires despised and rebelled against their makers. Already, I felt a twinge of hatred for Eric, but it mixed with my love for him. He did it to save me, I guess; but still, I couldn't believe I was a vampire.

"Don't _Evangeline_ me, Eric. I'm a vampire! I don't _need_ guidance." I barked at him, frustratedly as I stormed off through the intertwining woods and trees. I wasn't angry at Eric, I was angry at the situation. I know I was acting like a stupid brat, but I was frustrated. Eric was in front of me in a second, using his rapid speed that vampires have. I stopped short, preventing myself from slamming into his chest, given our differentiations in height differences. I glowered up at him and he snapped at me by lunging with his fangs with that quick flick and grabbed my wrist, bringing my face extremely close to his own. "Listen and listen good, Evie." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and released myself from his tight grasp, easily pulling myself out of his grasp. I gasped at that; I could never get out of Eric's grasp when I was human. To answer his statement, I smirked at him and said mocking, "Yes, master." I snickered and walked around a tree. He couldn't find which way I was going around the large tree, so he kept attempting to find me, but talked while he did it.

"Evie, there are lots of different rules you have to know if you're a vampire," Eric sighed, irritated as he followed me around the tree in the foggy night. The crickets were chirping in the Lousianna summer night air, as I climbed around the tree slyly. "Do tell them to me, O Wise One." I said, rolling my eyes, knowing that he couldn't see. But he did, as he was in front of me in a second. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out to a dark road, lined by the forests and trees. The night was dark and the road was quiet. I released myself from Eric again and I huffed, walking in front of him. I bit my lip and suddenly a hiss came out of me when I released I had just really hurt myself by biting my lip. "Ouch." I muttered, putting my finger to my lip. Eric sighed and caught up to me, walking beside me, looking at my lip. "Open your mouth," Eric ordered. I did what I was told and he told me, "You have your fangs clicked on. Put them back in." I looked at him questioningly. He laughed lightly, something he rarely did, "Just think about it and they'll go back in."

And I did think about my fangs going back in. They came sliding back into my mouth and I shut my lips. Eric smirked at me and arched an eyebrow. "Now, you really have to accept a few things, even if you might not like them." He attempted in a firm voice, "You cannot go home. You cannot eat human food. You must drink blood. I need to teach you rules and boundaries." I hissed at him when he said this and jerked away. "I'm not stupid. I don't need a protector, or a teacher for that matter." I kept walking ahead of him. He was patiently trying to walk the same pace as me. I barked back at him, "Aren't you tired? Why don't you sleep?" Eric rolled his eyes and snorted, "I slept with you today." I swung around and glared at him, "We slept together?" He sighed, "When a vampire turns a new vampire, they sleep together the first night. We didn't have intercourse." I exhaled in relief but smacked Eric playfully on the arm when he finished his sentence with a delayed "yet." Eric smirked. "Where do I go if I can't go home?" I asked him. He sighed and said, "You cannot go home, so you will stay at Fangtasia with me. Always."

I looked up at the stars and sighed. "I'm hungry." Eric said, "I thought you'd say that. Usually, I'd have you kill someone, but tonight seems like a good opportunity to try out some Tru Blood." I hissed at the bottle as he gave it to me. "Jessica said this tastes like shit." I stated. Eric just said, "Drink it!" in Swedish. I rolled my eyes and took a gulp. I spit it out instantly. "Try again," Eric instructed, handing it back to me. I shook my head, my lips moist with Tru Blood. "Fuck no. It's gross."

"You are going to be harder to handle than I predicted." Eric arched an amused eyebrow at me. "By the way, someone wants to meet you, now that you've turned." I smirked at him and said sarcasticly, "And what important person might that be?"

"Her name is Sophie-Anne."

* * *

Read and review, please! :)  
I'll be starting a _Boardwalk Empire _fanfiction for HBO soon, too!  
But I'll still work dilligently on this fic, too! :D


	17. Just Tell Me When It's Alright

|| 16. Just Tell Me When It's Alright ||

My light, dirty blond hair was straightened the most it's ever been in a celebrity-like hairstyle. My mascara and eyeliner were strictly applied. I was physically forced into wearing a red, white and purple patterned Gucci mini-dress, with a thick purple belt underneath the breasts. And I was shoved into white Jimmy Choo flats. Pam slapped her hands together proudly, stepped back and admired her work. I glared at her with my heavily-glossed eyes, piercing them at her. She grinned maniacally, with both her hands on her hips. I felt like a Label Whore. Once we had gotten back to Fangtasia, Pam said now that I was a real vampire, she was going to dress me like I was her mannequin. I rolled my eyes and protested multiple times, saying that work-out clothes like athletic shorts and tank tops were more my style.

She refused and firmly ordered that from now on, I'd wear designer clothes and act like a real vampire. I protested more and more but Pam wouldn't hear a word of it. We were in the backroom of Fangtasia, at Eric's desk. The nightlife of the club was in full swing, with the club's beats throbbing through the entire building. My ears throbbed from the loud music, but I looked in the mirror. I was completely different. I mean, my personality was the same obviously, and my face, but just my style. I was a vampire now. Speaking of which, Sookie was outside with Eric and Bill. I was nervous to see what she would say to me when Eric revealed me to her in my new vampire form. Bill already knew of my transformation, word of that kind of stuff gets around quick in the vampire world. I chewed on my lip, a human habit of mine, careful not to chomp on them with my fangs. "Aren't you just the prettiest little newborn," Pam taunted, gesturing with her hands that I twirl around for her.

"Bite me." I muttered, afterwards realizing how ironic that sounded. Pam smugly grinned and said mockingly in her Southern accent, "I would've, but Eric beat me to it." I hissed at her slightly after she said that, and she continued to smirk at me. She hastily pushed me out the door, into the loud nightlife of Fangtasia. It was weird, being a vampire. I wasn't like Sookie anymore, I was like Pam. It was odd to see it from that point of view. Sookie saw me from across the room and her face lit up. I assumed that she hadn't known yet. Pam walked with me, over to Sookie, Eric and Bill. Eric's eyes searched mine. It was also weird to realize that Eric had changed me at only twenty-years-old, while he was a thousand years old. He was my maker; his job was to watch out for and take care of me. I looked anxiously at him. Bill looked anxious, too.

"Evangeline! Thank goodness you're alright. Bill and Eric said you had something to tell me. And when you weren't answering your phone at your house yesterday, I got worried. But you're here, so it's all good!" Sookie said this very fast, and very anxious. She smiled brightly at me with a positive grin. I bit my lip, careful not to bite myself. Pam cracked a slight smirk because Sookie hadn't found out yet. Eric scratched his head uncomfortably and shifted awkwardly next to me. Bill looked at Sookie knowingly. Sookie looked at the four of us, looking curiously at us. "What?" She asked.

"Sookie..." Bill started, but I finished his sentance witha flick of my fangs. Sookie gasped and retreated back, looking at me, horrified. This was going over wonderfully. She cupped both hands over her mouth in surprise and gasped loudly. She looked at Eric, narrowed her eyes and punched his arm, even though that didn't affect him at all. "You big, stupid A-hole! You turned Evangeline into a vampire?"

Eric remained calm and he ran a hand through his slicked-back blond hair and sighed heavily. "It was either I turned her and take care of her as her maker, or the Magister did. He was angry enough and was going to claim Evie as his own. I wouldn't let that happen." He said patiently.

Sookie didn't say anything. She looked at Eric then to me worriedly, eyeing me up and down. "I suppose if it was like that, then you didn't have much of a choice, Eric. Y'all should've called me or Bill. We could've done something. But anyways, do you mind it, Evangeline?" She said. Eric and I exchanged glances. So far, being a vampire wasn't too bad. Tru Blood tasted like shit; but Eric was a good maker. He was harsh and laid down the law and didn't hesitate to correct me. "I don't mind it." I smiled at Sookie hopefully. Then I glared at Eric and added, "Yet." She smirked at me.

After a little while to staying in the bar with Bill, Pam and Sookie, Eric insisted that I meet a vampire named Sophie-Anne Leclerq, in the vampire world, she was a queen. She was aqqauntinces with Bill and Eric, and ordered Eric that she met with his newest newborn. Eric said she was the Vampire Queen of Lousiana, according to Eric, and that I needed to refer to her as "your majesty". I would feel slightly stupid saying that to a vampire, but I didn't mention it to Eric. He was serious all the way to the mansion that was in a unknown place to me in Lousiana. When we got out of the car, something inside me made me directly scurry over to Eric's side, as if he was a parent and I was a toddler. My instincts were telling me that I needed to stick by him. He smirked down at me and said, "Come along, Evie." I followed Eric and he reached for my hand and grabbed it in his own muscular one. I looked up to him and he randomly kissed my upper lip. I kissed back, almost not wanting to let go of this kiss.

We both let go; I was extremely hesitant but Eric just kept walking. What was I to Eric? A mate, or a one-night stand kind of thing? I chewed on my lip, careful not to bite myself. The mansion was huge, with bodyguards protecting the front glassy doors. A walking panel strip was what we walked through to get to the front doors, water surrounding either side of the bodyguards stayed firm and stern as Eric and I approached, still hand in hand. Eric was a good height above me, so I must've looked extremely small next to him. I kept chewing on my lip and Eric looked at the two guards and smirked at them and said, "Eric and Evangeline Northman for Queen Sophie-Anne."

My eyes darted quickly upwards to Eric. _Evangeline Northman_? Since when did I get Eric's last name? It sounded a little better than Evangeline Stackhouse, at least. I ignored it but part of me was extremely happy, because it felt like I meant something to Eric. The guards exchanged looks, nodded, and said to Eric, "The Queen has been awaiting your arrival." They opened the large glassy doors and Eric nodded to them. He dragged me inside. I still wore my Label Whore getup that Pam had put together. I felt like a celebrity in this outfit, not like myself. I sighed and just told myself to live with it.

The room we stepped into had a pool, with marble floors, marble columns holding up the ceiling. Around the pool were sitting sun-bathing chairs, and a large sitting areas with an expensive, unique looking table in the corner with a lot of cushions around it, yahtzee lying on the table. I arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I just stayed close to Eric's broad side, slightly clinging to his torso. I heard from Bill that Sophie-Anne was rather eccentric, and a little insane. She was probably bratty and annoying. Why did Eric drag me here?

Interuppting my thoughts was a loud, obnoxious, yet girlish laugh and a bunch of other lesser laughs. Storming into the room by the door on the far right side of the wall was a pretty red-headed woman, very pale. A few humans stumbled in after her with a few more vampires. But the redhead looked physically as old as me in her age and stuck out the most. She wore expensive-looking clothes, a white cardigan with pearls around her neck and a light yellow skirt with Jimmy Choo high heels. Her hair was nicely styled and earrings dangled from her ears. She grinned as she saw us, clapped her hands together, and within a second, she was facing me and Eric. I eyed her up and down. She was pretty, normal height, normal body type.

"Eric! You finally brought me your new toy!" She laughed pleasantly. "What a cute match you two are." I resisted making a rude comment, figuring this was Sophie-Anne. She looked obnoxious and pretty and almost ditzy. She was grinning at me, looking me up and down with carefulness.

"By the way, I heard about your maker." Sophie-Anne mentioned, referring to Godric. Eric looked at Sophie-Anne, who added, "That blows."

I wanted to rip her to shreds; how dare she refer to Godric like that and say such a rude comment. I bit my lip and really tried my hardest not to click on my fangs and glare. Eric sighed and said respectfully, "Thank you, Your Majesty. It is much appreciated." Eric must've caught my annoyed look and squeezed my hand really hard, as a warning to be respectful and polite.

"What a pretty little newborn. She fits your style, Eric!" She giggled. Eric smiled and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I try." Eric then looked at me, urging me to introduce myself. "I'm Evangeline," I said flatly, clearing showing my distaste. Sophie-Anne laughed and said, "Someone has the attitude of their maker, I see. She seems like a pistol, Eric." Sophie-Anne playfully smacked his arm. "Hope you can handle her."

"He can't, Your Majesty." I said to her, then smirked at Eric. He mockingly smirked back at me. Sophie-Anne smirked spitefully and took me by my hands, "I love anyone who's ready to challenge their maker. And please, no 'your majesty' stuff. I like you, Evangeline. Full of sarcasm. Kind of like me." Sophie-Anne grinned and winked at me. She wasn't too bad, I guess. I looked at Eric. He half-smiled in approval of me.

After we got back from the Queen's mansion, we stumbled into Fangtasia. Sophie-Anne insisted I come back for a visit very soon. I hesitantly replied that I would, but I was a little nervous to go there without Eric protectively looking after me. People were partying like mad in Fangtasia, and Eric and I went directly to the backroom, to his human bedroom. It was decorated with hard rock posters, famous actors portraying vampires, and music and other vampire stuff. The comforter on the bed was red and black like the last time I was in this room, when I was human, after I had gotten my concussion from Steve Newlin. The club was throbbing with music. "You were well behaved." He said sarcasticly, "Oh, and tomorrow I'm letting you drink real blood."

"Finally! And she liked me, didn't she?" I hissed back at him as he closed the door. He rolled his eyes and said, "I need to put you in line. If I'm not tough with you, you'll walk all over me, because your a newborn. I need to establish dominance."

I arched an eyebrow at him as he walked towards me. But no sooner, due to his vampire speed, did he lunge on top of me, pinning my arms to his bed. His legs were pinning my legs down like a possessive predator. His fangs were fully extended, glistening. My fangs were out, but I pulled them back as I searched Eric's face. It was sinister and demeaning, his fangs inches from my mouth. His stubble and long blond hair made him look that much more attractive. I half-smirked at him and hissed with my fangs still out, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Establish dominance." He replied, his face still manical and angry. He ripped off my dress from under him. I didn't yelp, I just watched him take off his black wifebeater, leather jacket and skinny black jeans, which took him five seconds in total. He smirked as he got on top of me. He growled at I closed my eyes as our lips met, as he aggressively tugged and kissed my upper lip. I grabbed his back with both hands, feeling his cold bare skin and let him nip at my neck. He grabbed the sides of my bare stomach and let himself in. I yelped but he silenced me with a kiss. I growled as he kissed me, his cold lips possessive_. Teeth _by Lady GaGa was playing in the club of Fangtasia, and easy to hear.

Eric grinned at me and bit my neck.

_tell me something that'll save me_  
_i need a man who makes me alright_  
_just tell me when it's alright_  
_tell me something that'll change me_  
_i'm gonna love you with my hands tied_  
_show me your teeth_  
_just tell me when_  
_show me your teeth_  
_open your mouth boy_  
_show me your teeth_  
_show me whatcha got_  
_show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth_  
_show me your teeth._


	18. A Simple Girl from New Orleans

**A/N: **_Hi readers to "Show Me Your Teeth"! I am so sorry it took so long to update! I was originally going to stop writing this and complete it, because the True Blood season ended and I had major writer's block, but I liked writing this (and I also love Alexander Skarsgard), so I hope you all like it too! Let me know what you think of this chapter. I can't stand Yvetta, Eric's Fangtasia dancer, in the show. So, I am going to put a rival up between her and Evie. Please let me know if you guys have some ideas! They are amazingly appreciated! Thank you and enjoy this chapter! :) _

Soundtrack to Chapter:  
**1st Half:**  
Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri  
**2nd Half:  
**Chop & Change - The Black Keys

|| 17. A Simple Girl from New Orleans ||

"Northman! Is this one yours?"

I rolled my eyes as I was aggressively held like a rag doll in the clutch of Eric's vampire aqquaintence, and owner of another nightclub down in New Orleans. Eric sat in one of the chairs in Fangtasia, with Pam, Sophie-Anne, Russell (the vampire king), the Magister and various other important vampires in the vampire community. Eric looked at me with a raised eyebrow and let a smug smile creep across his pale lips. All of his guests spun around in their chairs to look at me. The Magister rolled his eyes and contemptly glared at me. Sophie-Anne smugly smirked and winked at me. Russell gave me a pervy smile. I'd never met him, only heard of him.

Eric hated his guts, because apparently, Russell's werewolf thugs killed Eric's family. But Russell was the king of vampires in Mississipi. Eric licked his lips mockingly and replied, "Yes, she's mine." He said with his monotone, emotionless voice. "She's been draining people who are coming to my club! Teach her how to control herself." Eric's friend hissed at him. His friend shoved me forward out of his grasp and in front of Eric. I looked at Eric expentantly. He rose from his seat and said to his company, "If you'll excuse me, maybe we could meet sometime later. I have some business to attend to." He kept his gaze on me. Oh, shit. I was in deep trouble.

As Russell left, he winked at me from behind his glasses. The Magister followed, snubbing me with a turn of his head, not awknowledging me at all. And Sophie-Anne smirked and jutted her elbow playfully into my ribcage. They all flowed out quickly.

It had been two months since Eric had turned me, and I had turned out to be nothing but a pain in his ass. Being a newborn was fun and exciting. I was wild and insane, fed on humans sometimes, ran off frequently, pissed people off, partied hard and got in trouble easily. Eric was beginning to lose patience with me. Sookie and Bill were still adjusting to me to becoming a vampire. Eric and I were considered mates, but knowing him he probably was banging that dancer of his from Estonia, Yvetta or whatever her name is. I hated her. And yes, I was jealous. The reason Eric and I were on the outs with each other was because of Yvetta, and she knew I despised her guts. I'd kill her, if it wasn't against vampire laws.

"Vad gjorde du utanför Shreveport? (What were you doing outside of Shreveport?)" Eric said, standing up.

He looked to Pam and told her to leave us in Swedish. Eric meant business now, and I was actually afraid. When he was angry, he was angry. I chewed on my lip as usual and I toyed with the hem of my ripped black skirt. I wore the ripped black skirt with black fishnet stockings, black uggs, a white lacy tank top and my now-purposely-curled blond hair down. Eric glared at me, awaiting an answer. Lately, we hadn't been getting along too well.

"Varför bryr du dig? (Why do you care?)" I grumbled and began walking away, past Eric, towards the back of Fangtasia. Just the fact that he could be cheating on me with Yvetta, just a random vampire slut who walked in, angered me. I didn't want to talk to Eric, I didn't want to speak to Eric, I didn't even want to kiss Eric. This girl didn't know him. She didn't get bitten by him. She was nothing. Eric rolled his eyes as he gripped the top of the chair, his veins were popping out of his muscular arms. He sucked in air, frustrated. He spoke in English, in his angry, loud tone, "Don't you dare walk away from me, Evangeline!"

"Fucking bite me." I yelled over my shoulder as I kept walking, for some reason running down the basement steps. It sounded ironic, me shouting that at him. Eric would have a fit. Whenever I didn't obey him, he'd flip out. And that's just what he did. He stormed down the stairs after me, shouting profanities in Swedish. I was in the center of the basements, not wanting to imagine why there were chains down here. Yvetta, most likely. The next time I saw her, I'd make her pay. I would make her pay for making there be such a cold strain on me and Eric's relationship.

I turned to see Eric face to face with me, his sweet breath in my face. His chest muscles were bulging out of his shirt. He was angry and his jutted-out fangs and infuriated eyes showed me how angered he really was. "Du vågar inte lyda mig? (You dare disobey me?)" He shouted in my face. I wasn't too intimidated by Eric, so I tried to be confident and fight back.

"What are you going to do about it?" I screamed back at him, my eyes travelling up to meet his. He was far too tall and I was way too short. I wasn't intimdating at all, as Eric hissed at me and in one swing he slapped my face, hard. I hardly felt it; but I was surprised. His face was still slightly angry, and I remained angry at him. Our eyes' glances wouldn't leave each others'. Me and Eric Northman were screaming at each other in the basement of Fangtasia. How civil. "Shut up and listen." Eric yelled at me.

"No! What if I want a say in this, Eric?" I yelled back, losing every bit of temper I possibly had, "And I have a question. So, did you fuck Yvetta before you turned me or after? Or both? Or are you still fucking her?" I said at him. "And you don't even care about me, do you? You've forgotten about me, and replaced me with your little foreign friend. Was I just a stand-in, Eric? Because I don't see the point of you being my maker if you are going to replace me."

Eric's expression was blank, "Evangeline, sluta. Du vet inte vad du säger..." (Evangeline, stop it. You don't know what you are saying...)

"Du är inte min far, Eric! (You aren't my father, Eric!)" I yelled in reply weakly, my voice ready to crack. To think I was competeing for Eric's attention and that it could be gone soon, it infuriated me. It put me on a rampage that I couldn't control. Eric's eyes softened. "Are you with Yvetta?" I asked quietly, looking up at him. "Nej." He responded with a sigh. "Were you ever with Yvetta?" I asked again.

"Yes." He replied with defeat in his beautiful blue eyes, as he ran a hand through his slicked-back blond hair. I knitted my eyebrows together in disbelief. I nodded, bit my lip. I thought for a second and inhaled. I began to leave but Eric grabbed my arm. "Snälla, Evie. Det var inte något. älskar inte henne." Eric said, gripping my arm tight. I looked at him, my eyes searching his, "Okay."

Eric smirked and tugged me into him, aggressively, with a sense of possesiveness and anger. He bit my upper lip and I kissed his lower lip. He gripped me tightly around my hips, bringing me closer to him. My cell phone rang in my pocket. I broke away and I heard a low growl from Eric's chest and I looked at my phone_. Sookie Stackhouse calling_. I silenced it and slid it back in my pocket. Eric grabbed me more aggressively now, with this predatory feeling. He ripped off his black shirt and my lacy white tank top. I watched him do his work and I knew the chains in the basement were for him and Yvetta, as he placed me in the same ones, readying me as he removed more articles of clothing. He kissed me throughout the whole procedure as he readied himself. His hair got in my face, but I kissed him through it and he grabbed my hips. I kissed him aggressively. He laughed menacingly. He growled and attacked me with a returning kiss. He came into me and he smiled. My hands up, Eric was in control. Remebering that Yvetta had done this with my maker infuriated me.

She _would_ pay.

* * *

**Reviews AND ideas appreciated! :)**


	19. Open Your Mouth, Boy

|| 18. Open Your Mouth, Boy ||

I gasped, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead.

My heart beat slowed to a normal pace once I found myself clutched inside Eric's tight arms, encircling me like a lion encircles its cub. Eric was fast asleep, something he hadn't gotten in a while. I had been sleeping in the same vampire-coffin as Eric for the first month, and I was hoping he'd still sleep with me the next month. I was so safe when I was with him; I knew Eric could overcome anything. An emotion inside me reasurred me that Eric blocked out every problem and fear in the outside world. And so I felt like the most protected vampire in the world when I slept, cuddled into him. Pam thought it was immature but cute nonetheless; she said she stopped sleeping with Eric the first week after he'd turned her. His breathing was steady but heavy, signaling his exhaustion. His face looked so calm and laid back when he slept, nothing like his real personality of cocky, egotistical and stressed out. He was dead asleep; and anyway, Eric wasn't easy to wake up.

I had the worst dream, about the Magister, to be honest; he'd taken me and beaten me silly, senseless, and didn't let me sleep. In my human life I feared the Magister and still in my vampire life I feared the Magister, terribly. The man was quite frightening, really. Those coal black eyes and dark circles surrounding them were quite threatening. My cheeks flushed as I thought about him, about when he'd yelled at Eric to make me a vampire. I nuzzled my head into Eric's pale chest and tried to calm down. As I did so, I was interrupted by a noise outside in the main bar area. It was most likely around 4 o'clock in the afternoon; soon Eric and Pam would wake up. But the noise sounded like a door opening, then closing. I quietly and slowly freed myself from Eric's arms, sliding out of Eric's coffin and instantly shivering. Fangtasia was a little chilly and I was in my Missouri University athlectic shorts and a black tank top. I pulled my hair out of a ponytail and let my hair fall in my face. There was suddenly another creeping noise outside in the bar area. I chewed on my lip anxiously.

I tip-toed to the door and wondered for a minute whether I should see what was behind that door. Should I wake Eric? No, he needed the sleep. Nothing is more frightening than when he's infuriated. I let my hand touch the cold knob of the door and I slightly turned it. Against my better judgement, I slid the door open. The bar area was dark, as if it was nighttime. I shut the door quietly behind me. The chairs were turned upside down on the table, away neatly until tonight's clubbing hours. Yvetta was somewhere in Fangtasia, and I hadn't seen her yet. When I did, it wouldn't be a good day for her, to say the least.

I crept out of behind the bar and around to the main area. Nothing was here; it was clear. Not a thing out of place, the door remained shut. Eric's chair still sat up on center stage near the back of Fangtasia. It reminded me of when Eric had had longer hair, when I'd seen blood all over his face and he'd first called me _his human _in front of a chained-up Lafayette. That felt so long ago, but really, it was only a month and a half ago. Everything had changed. Back then, if someone had told me that Eric Northman was going to be my maker, I would've laughed hysterically in their face and probably spat at them. But now, it seemed so regular for me.

I walked up to the chair that Eric frequently sat in and curled up on it. I had only done this once, jokingly, and Pam had called me "Eric's little whore", her words, not mine. I closed my eyes and inhaled tiredly. I missed Sookie and Bill and felt like I hadn't seen them in forever. Maybe I should've called Sookie back when she had called when I was fighting with Eric. I would do that tonight, I promised myself. Too many things were happening right now, and truth to be told - and I refused to admit it to his face - I needed Eric's advice and guidance. I wanted him to direct me and make the decisions for me. I trusted him more than anyone. He could and would do anything.

I chewed on my lip and sat up straight in the chair. I felt the feeling like a shock electrifying my veins; like an emotion. Something just wasn't right. My cheeks flushed and I was ready to jump up and shout to Eric, like a child calling for its parent, when I was violently tugged down by a burning sensation that choked me and slammed me back against the chair. I choked and coughed violently, my hands clawing at the thing that burned my throat like a sun, but then it burned my fingers too. I screamed but it wouldn't leave my throat. The pain was unbearable as I was held tightly against the head of the chair. The chains pulled tighter and I groaned louder. I was able to look up into the eyes of the person who tortured me;

...it was the Magister himself.

* * *

My breathing was heavy as I was stripped down, humiliatingly, by the Magister's entourage. I gasped as they hissed at me and I was chained to an apparatus. I had woken up this way, chained to a device suspended not too high in the air, but not too low, either. The Magister watched as I squirmed in my bra and my night shorts, shivering in this cold, dark basement. It was \ the Fangtasia basement, which seemed so much more warm and welcoming a few days ago. I hadn't done anything this time, so why was I being punished? My throat had a chain-shaped burn scar across my neck, very obvious. My hair fell in front of my face in defeat. "Why are you doing this to me?" I murmured weakly as the chain burned my wrists as they held me up.

"Your maker is selling the V drug, is he not?" The Magister answered my questioned with immense hatred in his voice. I swallowed, hard. I knew Eric was trafficking the drug and that Sophie-Anne was selling it. Did the Magister honestly believe I was going to tell on them? He was off his rocker. I snarled at the Magister and tried to put a brave pokerface on, but you know how that usually backfires on me. "No!" I snapped.

"You are lying, you whore. You would say anything to cover up for your maker, right? You are weak for him, weak! I saw it in your eyes the day he presented you to me. You don't have the willpower and strength to be a vampire. I don't know why Northman bothers to keep you around." The Magister snapped cruelly, his fangs shining. The words infuriated me and my fangs sprung out of my gums, instantly a threatening and hateful hiss escaping my lips. The Magister's entourage all hissed back at me and in an instance, I heard footsteps running towards us.

"Evangeline!"

Eric's pale face was in utter shock as he speed-ran in the room. The Magister turned away from me and smugly smiled at Eric, who was so shocked that he was speechless. The Magister smirked, "Oh, Mr. Northman. Good of you to come." Eric's eyes burned holes in my skin, as he saw me so humiliated and unwanted, so embarassed. The bloody vampire tears began streaming down my face, even though everything in my body told me not to. I was so scared, vunerable. "Let her go." Eric snarled. "I've been framed. I'm not the one you want."

I whimpered as I was forcefully turned on the apparatus to face Eric, who looked at me with an expression of fear, confusion and worry. I looked at Eric, silently begging for his help. The Magister twirled his cane around in his hands and looked at Eric with amusement, "You've got the wrong man. My dog ate my homework. Let me tell you, Mr. Northman - excuses do not get better with age. Do you deny that the blood was not being sold in your area?" The Magister replied, looking to one of his entourage, who revealed viles of V.

"Not on my orders." Eric murmured, his eyes refusing to leave mine. "Then on who's? Your Queen's?" The Magister said rather playfully, looking over to me. My eyes grew wide and another desperate whimper escaped my lips accidentally as I looked at the Magister pleadingly. Eric didn't throw Sophie-Anne under the bus; he refused to answer the Magister. I refused to betray Sophie-Anne as well; she had been like a sister to me, and in my mind if I told on her I would be betraying my sister.

"Snälla oroa dig inte (please do not worry)." Eric said to me, attempting to comfort me in his infuriated mood.

"So what should it be, Sheriff? Desecration of your blood, or treason against your region? Both the most dire of crimes. . ." While the Magister said the last sentance, he used his silver-tipped cane and smacked it against my skin, slowly dragging it down the skin between my breasts. My scream echoed off the walls of the basement of Fangtasia and the pain and burning was almost sickening. Eric shifted quickly at me but the Magister's vampires forbid him; as I sucked in air, attempting to calm myself as the Magister lifted the silver off my chest. "It was Bill Compton!" I whimpered thoughtlessly, knowing I'd somehow get in trouble for this later. I looked at Eric for guidance and he nodded.

"It's-it's true. He's gone missing." Eric reassured the Magister, "You've seen it yourself how he puts our kind in danger for his personal gain!I believe he is behind this and I am gathering evidence to bring him to you. Right now, let me finish my work." The Magister glanced at Eric suspiciously for a moment. He inhaled slightly, suddenly turning slowly back to me.

"You know, they say that losing a child and a lover is the deepest of despair...for you, it would be both, wouldn't it?" The Magister looked at me and uncapped his cane, revealing a sharp, silver knife. My eyes grew wide and I swallowed hard. "You have two days to bring me Mr. Compton, Mr. Northman. Or she meets this." He held up the cane to Eric. Eric looked at the Magister with such hatred I thought he would kill the Magister right there. But he let go the glare then looked to me, with every emotion of worry he was able to show.

Without him able to do much about this situation now, he was gone.


	20. I've Done this Before

|| 19. I've Done this Before ||

The freezing cold table I laid on sent chills down my spine, but the way the Magister's black-gloved fingers skimmed the skin of my legs and stomach, leading up to my chest, made my blood run cold.

"I truly feel awful about the way I've been treating you, Evie..." He whispered, circling the table I was strapped to like a shark.

In the past two days the Magister had beaten me, chained me up with silver chains, let his vampire groupies have their ways with me, and mentally abused me. I was scarred up, and I had given up on Eric. I knew he didn't care about me anymore, he had moved on to Yvetta. What did he need me for? He had Yvetta, various other dancers, and Pam. I was just a little human that showed up in his life and he was punished to change. The times we'd slept together, was that all an act? I felt idiotic for believing Eric Northman was or ever had been in love with me. The Magister leaned over me and I felt like vomitting, the fear was so great. I trembled. I felt like a baby who wanted it's parent. Right now, I was the child and Eric was the parent. Blood tears streamed down my cheeks, dragging mascara along with it. The Magister quieted me, which made me want to spit in his face. The silver chains that held me down burned into my skin, but it was nothing compared to the pain of how he called me Evie. Only Eric had ever done that naturally.

"Don't _ever_ fucking call me_ Evie_." I spat weakly, "You _sadistic fuck_."

"Oh, a pet name between you and Eric, is it? I'm sorry, but you _won't_be seeing him again." The Magister smirked maliciously, "I see the way he looks at you. Disgusting, love between a vampire and human. The way he protects you from others he should respect and offer you up to. Smitten, over a newborn whore. It doesn't matter if he changed you or kept you as the slutty human you once were. You will never change. He'll never learn that you are and never will be one of _us_."

This made me want to break out in an open sob, but I refused to do so. It would obviously show my anger, frustration and weakness. Eric had always taught me to stay strong, even in the face of danger. I swallowed, hard. My head throbbed, and I knew nothing could be done. I gave him the nastiest glare I could, and he smirked and whispered, "Oh, Evangeline. You look so beautiful in silver..." He carefully placed a thick, chain-linked silver rope around my neck. It was so hot on my skin I could hear it cackle upon inpact, and I gasped and whimpered, tears spilling out of my eyes like a child. I pulled on my hands, desperate to reach up and tear them off, but the silver chains holding them scraped my skin, preventing them from helping me. I yelped. "Poor baby." The Magister smirked, cocking his head to the side. "And some more silver for the final touch, my dear?"

He skimmed my revealed skin of my stomach, tracing a line down from the end of my breasts to my navel, and he inched lower. I yelped, not used to such private intimacy from anyone but Eric. The Magister held a long, silver chain in his right hand. What the hell was he going to do with _that_? I openly sobbed now, knowing there was no use.

"_Stop_!"

A Swedish-hinted voice shouted. My blood boiled and a feeling of electricity ran through me. "Eric." I breathed, taking in much-needed breaths. The Magister slid off his black gloves mockingly and smirked smugly, not looking at Eric, who stood at the end of the staircase, leading down to the basement we were in, "I'm assuming that Bill Compton is with you, yeah?"

I heard Eric's footsteps coming closer, to the edge of the table I laid on. I shivered, the icy surface prickling my exposed back. Eric cleared his throat, "No Magister, but I the queen of Lousianna is." I heard the click-clacking of heels coming down the concrete steps, and I knew Sophie-Anne was there. I breathed more relaxed, trying to convince myself I would be alright. I hoped. "Our deal-" The Magister barked, but Eric cut him off, "I confess that you were correct before suspecting me." He must've been talking about Sophie Anne when he said, "Everything I did was to her benefit."

The Magister left my side, and I felt my whole body relax. "You realize you're committing treason, throwing your queen under the bus as you are." Eric replied, "But she's no longer my queen. I'm under Mississipi now." A clang was heard a light upstairs switched on, footsteps waltzing down the concrete steps. Russell Edgington's voice rang in the room, "And Mississipi is glad to have Mr. Northman." The Magister sighed, "Russell Edgington..."

"You may call me 'King'." Russell snapped in a mockingly happy tone.

"Is it true what Northman says?" The Magister said, his eerie, silky voice creeping around the room. I bit my lip, careful not to pierce it with my fangs. I closed my eyes and waited, listening to their conversation and picking apart everything they said. The stinging was horrible from the chains, the burning of the silver hurting my skin. "Yes, Magister." Sophie-Anne's unsually soft voice answered obidiently. The Magister took an awkward, silent pause and said, "I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you. By the power in the authority..."

"The authority?" Russell's voice snapped at the Magister, then followed with a mocking cackle, "Are you serious? Who are the authority? What gave _them_ the authority? No one, _nothing_!" Russell's voice was infuriated. I felt like a child listening to the adults fight, with no say in the argument. I desperately wanted to get up and kill the Magister myself.

Out of the corner of my eyes, Eric approached me quietly. He stood over me, his blue eyes looking into my own. Seeing his face made me want to cry, but I resisted. He pressed up against the table. His cold palm held the side of my face, and I leaned into it, nudging it affectionately. "Are you alright?" Eric asked softly. I nodded, speechless.

"I want you to...recognize, the authority." Russell snipped, specifying each word with venom in his voice.

Eric's eyes widened hurtfully, looking at the cuts that cascaded my lower stomach, the scars that were burned between my breasts and on my arms and neck. Something in his eyes made my chest hurt, and I wanted to desperately tell him not to worry about me, not to get himself in deeper trouble than he already was. Eric reached down and attempted to remove the chains and cuffs that held me down, but the Magister snapped back and shrieked, "She _stays_ on the table!"

Eric looked at him, his hands still on me but his eyes glaring at the Magister, who turned back to looked at Sophie-Anne and Russell, "You are aware...that just _saying_ that is a sin?" Russell smirked and waltzed up face-to-face with the Magister, Sophie-Anne looking annoyed and anxious. "Are you aware of what a tough little boat I'm putting you in? And honestly, it is kinda fun."

The Magister scoffed, "I will report this to the _authority_. . ."

"Enough of this!" Russell waved his hand over the Magister's cruel face, "In exchange of the money Sophie-Anne owes for the IRS, she has agreed to marry me." Russell kissed her shoulder lovingly, but Sophie-Anne looked like she was ready to vomit. Looking at the two, they were very awkward as a couple. Sophie-Anne was pretty and statuesque, while Russell looked like a cocky little son-of-a-bitch. "I had no choice." Sophie-Anne blurted, smirking smugly at the Magister.

Eric continued looked down at me, not saying anything, but just looking. He had no expression, just quiet. He ran his hand through my blond hair, not even attempting to speak. I nudged my hand to his hand again, showing my affection without words. He put his palm to my cheek again, and I leaned in and closed my eyes. It was the gentlest thing Eric had ever done to me, and I knew this was a rare, rare moment. Eric was never this gentle, never this soft. I re-opened my eyes and Eric kept looking at me, his hand comforting me despite my ongoing fear.

"You can officialize our wedding," Russell demanded, but it came out more as a friendly suggestion. The Magister smirked, waltzing back over to the table that I laid on, my body tightening up in stress and fear again, but Eric's face and his hand on my cheek made me feel better. "I am forbidden to conduct any rights of alinement, unless specifically authorized-"

Russell cut him off again, waltzing over to Eric, the Magister and me. I had three men standing around me while I laid down, lots of skin exposed, making me anxious and feeling humiliated. Russell barked, "Unless specifcally authorized by the authority. Magister, it appears that you have not grasped the earlier exchange, but there's a new _fucking_ authority in town!" The Magister looked nervous, saying something about "one true authority", but Russell let his infuriation get the best of him and in a spilt second I was out of the chains, off the table, and against the wall, free. I silently thanked Russel Edgington in my head. I felt dizzy and disoriented, given that I hadn't stood up for a few hours. I looked down at my exposed body, which only consisted of slightly black-and-red ripped panties and a ripped-up red-and-black bra. My blond hair flowed just to the bottom of my breasts. My stomach had cuts and bloody scars everywhere, burn marks and bloodied scars.

In a flash, Eric was by my side. He reached for me quickly and clung me to his chest, hitching me onto him. I tightly wrapped my arms around his cold neck and I felt warm, despite him coldness. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, feeling the tears sliding down my face and onto Eric's shirt. I choked on a sob, otherwise I was silent. He held my body close in his grasp, allowing me to hold onto him like I'd never let go. He put his chin on my head and rocked me back and forth very slowly, attempting to calm me down.

The Magister was strapped to the same table I had been on, the silver chains that Russell used burning into the Magister's skin and through his flesh; the smoke smoldering. Russell's face was infuriated and powerful, and it struck fear into me. "You pathetic fool, gladly doing the bidding of others. Just like humans. Vampires like you, holding the rest of us back...been like that for centuries." Russell hissed, flicking on a silver knife in front of the Magister's malicious face.

Eric guided me gently over to Sophie-Anne. Our eyes met and she graciously gave me a small smile, a look that I knew meant we'd had given each other a hug or something if it wasn't such a serious event taking place. Eric grabbed me and pressed me up against his chest, so my back was against his chest and his arms were snug around my torso. I was a teenager in height compared to him, so it was funny to look up at Eric and notice the height difference. Russell had the Magister up-right on the table, and he stuck the knife into the Magister's stomach, which managed a screech out of the Magister. I looked up at Eric, but he kept his eyes fixed on the Magister's pain. It was revenge for Eric, just not through his actions. It was safer this way. "Can we hurry this along?" Sophie-Anne snapped, "I'm getting cold feet."

Russell turned around, giving an innocent face to his wife-to-be, "Of course, my little puddin'." He waltzed up to the Magister, who looked enraged and infuriated. "This could be so much less painful if you just said the _fucking words_!" Russell yelled, practically spitting in the Magister's face. The Magister replied by ranting about the sacred laws of the authority, Russell wacking him with the silver blade again. The Magister yelped and whispered, "I now pronounce you...husband and wife..."

Russell removed his blade, thanking the Magister smugly. Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes, "Yes, thanks. I'm so happy, I could bleed." Sophie-Anne had a nasty hint of sarcasm in her voice, smirking at Russell. Eric cleared his throat and spoke, his arms still tightly around me, "Congrats, your majesties." I spoke, my voice quiet, "Yes, congradulations, you two."

"You recognize that the authority will never..." The Magister choked out, yet Russell cut him off again, "Yes, they will. And soon." Russell strolled up to the Magister, the blade in his hand, pointing it at the Magister.

He said a few things in a language I did not understand, then yelled at the Magister, "There is only one law. The law of nature! Survival of the fittest! And we take this world back from humans, not playdate them will billboards and PR campaigns! They destroy it! That is_ not _authority!" Russell was ready to keep ranting, but Eric cut it, "Your Majesty, shall we?" Russell turned back to the Magister, "We shall." We all turned to leave, Eric gripping my shoulders protectively, but Russell quickly turned back.

"Actually, no." Russell reached out, grabbed his blade. With a swift swing, he cut the Magister's head off, sending it to the ground. I gasped quietly and looked up at Eric. He blinked, as though nothing had happened. He took my shoulders in his grasp again, leading me back up the stairs. I was in shock. He had killed the Magister...which only meant punishment for Russell.

"Komma med, Evie (c_ome along, Evie_)." Eric breathed, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes while his cool lips brushed my forehead.

Eric loved me.

But what trouble would Russell's killing of the Magister bring?

* * *

_I needed to write more! I'm sorry it took me so long!  
I'm trying to re-cradle Evie and Eric's cracked relationship.  
Next chapter will be a lot of Evie vs. Yvetta... :)_

_I'll only update if I get reviews, so please...  
_**review! :)**


	21. No Salvation

|| 20. No Salvation ||

"Oh, _hell_." Pam smugly mused, standing next me in the reflection.

I spun around, adjusting the red-and-black racy bra, the slight rips in it making me look like a skank. I didn't like wearing this outfit. I wasn't used to be sexy, I was used to wearing athletic tank tops and athletic shorts. Again, Pam was making me into her personal mannequin and Barbie doll. The matching panties had very small, light rips on the pelvis. My old tattoo of the lyrics of_ Bad Things _was obvious on my right ribcage. I'd never showed this much skin in public, and I was anxious. Tonight was the night I was going to dance at Fangtasia, and Yvetta was dancing, too. We were the only female dancers tonight, and Eric would be there, center stage.

After the Magister's death, I was reprimanded by Eric to keep my mouth shut, and not to speak a word of it. Nan Flanagan would be sniffing around soon, and nothing should be able to lead to the death of the Magister in Fangtasia's basement. I agreed with Eric and made a promise to him I wouldn't speak a word of it. I was a little scarred from the whole ordeal with being chained up and tortured with silver, but with some rare comfort from Eric, I was mentally recovering. I was sleeping ever day with him, curled up in a ball in his grasp. Some scarring still stayed on my ribcage and arm, but Eric insisted it would fade away with time. Yvetta and I had been vying for Eric's attention, and he knew how much I hated her. He didn't want to fire her because she brought in clubbers and fangbangers. If he didn't get rid of her, I would. She would pay for fucking my maker, for making our relationship the past few weeks rocky and black-hearted. Tonight was my revenge, tonight was the night Yvetta would suffer the consequences.

I raked my fingers through my lanky, straw-colored blond hair nervously, fidgeting with my black, smoky eyeshadow and charcoal eyepencil.

Pam rolled her eyes and sighed in her Southern accent, "Evie, you look sexy as hell. Now, get out there before Yvetta does." I yelped, Pam taking my arm and dragging me to the dancer's section, into a door that went backstage of the nightclub. Pam winked at me and left me alone with Yvetta, which was not a bright idea. Yvetta stood there, standing sultry up against the backstage pole, her arms crossed across her busty chest. Her brown hair was tangly yet she still looked pretty, her lipstick a bit smudged and her eyeshadow a bright pink. She wore undergarments, like myself, but they were bright green. We were utter opposites. She looked trashy, but she could still pull it off. "Ehvie." She mused with her Estonian accent, looking me up and down like I was a parasite. "Yvettah." I replied, mimicking her thick accent. She shot me a nasty glare.

"You're just a jealous whore," Yvetta snapped, puckering her lips at her compact mirror, "Eric fucked me and _not_ youh."  
"Shut you're fucking mouth, slut." I retorted, "You'll be done after tonight. I _swear_."

Instinct ordered me to jump on her and rip her to shreds, tear out her hair and punch her, even stake her. I remained calm, despite me thinking about the two of them going at it in the basement. I bit my lip, not realizing my fangs were extracted. I didn't care about the pain of my fangs, I just kept glaring at her. She winked at me maliciously and she said, "Idiotic human whore." I was about to leap on her when a sultry remix of Led Zeppelin's _When the Levee Breaks _blared in the club, and she stepped out from behind backstage and grinned. I watched from a point were no one would see me, watching Yvetta's trade. She twisted fast and ran her hands around, the men howling for her. I rolled my eyes and my blood immediately boiled when I saw Eric sitting there, watching. Yvetta was right, I was a jealous whore. A jealous whore that belonged to Eric Northman. Yvetta eyed him and danced around the pole for him. I could feel the anger and jealousy running through me.

The last notes played and Yvetta's performance was done. She hardly touched Eric, merely rubbing her leg against his briefly. I blocked out her flirting with Eric and straightened up, running my fingers across my bra to adjust it. I raked my hand in my hair once more, thankful that it had cooperated tonight, the streaked-blond hair tumbling on my shoulders. The loudness of the club made me anxious, knowing the fangbangers, vampires, humans and the rest of the guests were pumped and ready for anything. Yvetta stepped backstage and gave me a nasty smile, "Top that, bitch." Her accent made her sound really awkward when she swore, so I almost laughed, but the first notes of my stripping song came on. And I smiled when I realized what song it was. _Teeth_.

With newfound confidence, I waltzed out of backstage and into the vampire bar I'd grown so comfortable with. For a moment I saw myself as a human what felt so long ago, fighting with Eric about Lafayette's freedom, Eric's hair long. I saw me and Sookie rolling our eyes at Bill and Eric, Pam smirking. I saw all these memories of months ago, and I instantly knew that this was my new life.

_don't be scared, __i've done this before. __show me your teeth..._

I waltzed out to the pole, taking my right hand to it.

_don't want no money, __that shit's ugly. __just want your sex, __take a bite of my bad girl meat_  
_take a bite my me, __show me your teeth. __let me see your mean..._

I walked around the pole, swinging around. I gripped my leg around it and slid down, throwing my head back, my hair whipping back. Wolf whistles and howls from men were heard, and I grinned, letting my fangs snap out.

_got no direction, i need direction. just got my vamp..._

I caught a look at Eric, who's lips were contorted into a smug smile as he watched me. It charged my veins and I felt liberated. I swung and twisted the way the other dancers did, using the pole as leverage. I put my back up against the pole and slid down slowly, feeling the heat in the crowd and the yelling and wolf whistles.

_take a bite of my bad girl meat. __take a bite of me boy, __show me your teeth. __the truth is sexy..._

I raked my hands through my hair and swung around the pole, arousing the crowd. My fangs were extended and I felt adreneline pumping through my veins like blood. I swung around like I was a professional, the crowd excited and the music thumping through Fangtasia like it had a heartbeat. The gimmed red and black lights were intense on the performance. I snuck a look at Eric, who sat in his famous chair behind me. He looked really amused.

_tell me something that'll save me, I__ need a man who makes me alright. __just tell me when it's alright. __tell me something that'll change me, __i'm gonna love you with my hands tied. __show me your teeth...just tell me when._

It was steaming hot, and I used it to my advantage. The crowd of fangbangers, vampires and humans were uproaring in yelling and arousement. I knew this was the time to be sultry, now or never. I needed to win Eric over. If I didn't Yvetta would be his, she'd take my place. I didn't care that Eric said he'd only slept with her once, I just knew that it would never happen again. I needed to prove it to him that I was better than Yvetta, that I could keep up with the foreign dancer. Even if deep inside, I knew she was better than I ever could be.

My mind screamed at me to convince my maker that I loved him and that would never change, to convince him that Yvetta was nothing to him. The thumping beat of _Teeth_ picked up, and I unravelled myself from the pole, eyeing Eric and waltzing up to him for the ending of the overly sexual lyrics of the song, the beats blaring throughout the club. Eric's blue eyes looked up into mine with amusement and curiousity. I smirked at him, putting my legs on both sides of him, giving him the best lap dance I could conjure up.

_Help need a man, now show me your fangs (my religion is you). Help need a man, now show me your fangs (my religion is you). Help need a man, now show me your fangs (my religion is you). Tell me something that'll save me, I need a man who makes me alright. Just tell me it's alright._  
_Tell me something that'll change me, I'm gonna love you with my hands tied. Show me your teeth..._

Eric reached up and grabbed my pelvis in his clutches as I swung my hips on him to the song, my blond hair falling near my face. I looked into Eric's eyes, not breaking our eyes' lock, and wrapping my arms around his neck. His expression was shocked and gratifed, erotic. He leaned in and aggressively nipped at my neck with his fangs, my skin feeling cold under his possessive grasp. His bloody lips clashed with mine, and he tugged my head to him and forced his tongue into my mouth. I grinned through this kiss and both our fangs were extracted. The kiss deepened and he showed to be the dominant alpha.

_Show me your teeth, open your mouth boy, show me your teeth. __My religion is you...show me ya teeth, show me your teeth, show me your teeth, yeah...show me your teeth, show me your teeth, teeth, teeth!_

I knew this is what I had to do. Show Yvetta she wasn't the girl Eric wanted. I'd never done this before, and I didn't know whether I was good at it or not. I broke away from Eric's agressive kiss, backing up. He watched me as I grinned maliciously at him, lilfting my hands up and throwing myself to the crowd, instantly crowd surfing like a professional. I stretched out as I was passed along by the loud and roudy crowd of fangbangers, vampires and humans. The lights, sounds and throbbing energy of the club made me feel eletrified.

_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth!_

I smirked at Yvetta as I walked to Eric's office once my performance was finished. She glared at me, eyeing me up and down. She extracted her fangs at me and hissed, "I knew you were nut-hing but a Southern fangbanger _whore_."

"At least I'm not a cheap _slut_." I snapped, eyeing her up and down. Yvetta's eyes were glaring at me and she scoffed, "Please, Eh-ric doesn't love you. Don't flatter youhr-self." Infuriation was pressuring me, and I snapped. My fangs snapped down and I leaped for her, taking her down to the ground. She swore in Estonian and Russian. I was on top of her, ready to strike, when I felt to arms scoop me up under the arms like a child, and I was up in the air, being held in Eric's grasp against his chest, breaking up our little riot. It surprised me, because Eric was the type of sadistic bastard who'd like to watch two females fight for his attention and affection.

I squirmed, imprisoned in Eric's arms.

"Stop fucking fighting." He snapped, his blond hair slicked back. He set me down. He wore his black leather jacket, black wifebeater and black skinny jeans. He looked annoyed at our fight, not excited. Something was on his mind. His palm was flat against my chest, holding me back from viciously attacking Yvetta. He looked at me for a while then snapped his head to look at the Estonian dancer.

"Yvetta, иди. Сейчас." He yelled, in Russian. I didn't understand a word of Russian, so I was confused at what he spoke to her. She glared at him then gave me a really malicious glare, storming off to the backroom. Eric glanced down at me, his height leverage as he towered over me. I looked back up at him. He ran a hand through his slicked-back blond hair, and murmured, "Evie, låt oss gå (_Evie, let's go_)." I gulped. "Vart är vi på väg? (_Where are we going?_)" I asked. Eric rolled his eyes and wasn't ready to have a discussion. He ignored my question and lifted me up off my feet, throwing me over his shoulder and I bobbed up and down as he walked. "What are we doing? Eric, vad fan? (_what the hell_?)"

Eric carried me into his office over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him. He set me down. He walked to his desk and leaned against it, facing me. I was still in my stripper attire, making me feel quite uncomfortable and exposed. Eric glared at me for a minute before he patiently inhaled and snapped, "You know, Evie...I asked you to begin acting mature and not like a fucking newborn, like starting cat fights in my bar."

"Eric, I _am_ a newborn. And Yvetta started it!" I snapped, dramatically pointing to the door as if Yvetta was standing there, "She's nothing but a gold-digger. You know it. She's a whore who's after your money. She hates me, she hates Pam. Why do you keep her around? Eric, please be honest. Do you love her? You must, if you fucked her in the fucking basement right after you turned me!" I blurted, bloody tears streaking down my face, feeling like an idiot.

Eric's eyes rolled like a parent dealing with their stubborn child. I really was acting spoiled, but the thought of Yvetta hanging off Eric's arm or kissing him made me want to kill somebody. He sighed and began walking to me, as I kept ranting. Eric quickly cupped his hand over my mouth, and he exhaled like he always did when he was going to say something he thought was significant, "Evie, do me a favor. _Shut up_."

I nodded, awaiting him to remove his hand. Once he did, I opened my mouth to rant about Yvetta again. He hushed me by taking my head in his hands and clashing his lips into mine, forcing his tongue entry into my mouth. He grabbed my hips and smacked me up against the doorway's threshold, bringing me up so my legs were wrapped around his torso. He extracted his fangs and lightly nipped at my neck, not puncturing skin. I yelped and he responded by kissing my neck, his blond hair falling in his eyes as he did it. He grabbed my upper torso and held it while we kissed, deepening. He ended it with a final kiss to my lips, gentle.

I felt hot and sweaty as Eric dropped me to my feet, as if we hadn't just aggressively made out for the past five minutes. He could attempt to avoid the competition between Yvetta and me as long as he wanted, but I would win. I'd find a way to make her pay without her interrupting.  
Eric cleared his throat and ran a hand through his blond hair, "I don't want to hear anymore of this. I'll be back." He sped out of the room, and I stood there, dumbstruck.

Within a few hours, I stood with Pam in Eric's office when he burst through the door, his face was splattered with blood, his shirt was ripped open. Pam's jaw dropped as he came in, the blood decorating his face. I gasped when I saw him. Clearly he'd been in a fight. "We need sanctuary." Was the first demand that came out of his mouth. "Eric, why are you...?" I began. He glared at me, infuriated. "Oh my God..._what have you done_?" I choked out.

"I staked a vampire - the lover of Russell Edgington."

* * *

So, here's Evie vs. Yvetta. More to come.  
I hope this isn't too out of character for Evie, because she normally isn't Mary-Sue.  
I'm trying to portray her as a girl who feels betrayed and jealous, desperate to get her man back.  
Hopefully I'm doing an OK job with that. Not trying to make it Mary-Sue (yuck).  
Plus, the Eric vs. Russell is going to come into play, too.  
Anyways, hope you liked the chapter!  
**Reviews would be appreciated very much! :)**


	22. My Addictions

**A/N:** Hi readers! I am so sorry that this took so long to put out. I had such bad writer's block, but the upcoming chapters will involve Yvetta vs. Evie, Eric/Evie romance, and some interaction with Sookie. Please review, hope you still like this after awhile! **Please, please read/review!** :)

***If you guys had always wondered what Evie looks like, this is her. Just replace the "(DOT)" with a real period. It won't let me but the regular site link there, so just replace the "DOT" with a period.**

http:/images1(DOT)fanpop(DOT)com/images/photos/1400000/Sophia-in-the-movie-Underworld-sophia-myles-is-beth-turner-1414474-597-400(DOT)jpg

|| 21. My Addictions ||

Eric Northman put me through hell the past two months, but this was _nothing_ compared.

"Eric, why did you do that? Are you _insane_?" I shrieked, my eyes the size of dinner plates as Eric stalked around in office in Fangtasia, pacing like a maniac. He killed Talbot, the lover of Russell Edgington. He'd killed a vampire once before, the creepy one that tried to turn me, and in result, he'd had to make me his progeny. Eric couldn't afford nor survive another punishment, and I heard the panic in my voice. Eric was steaming, infuriated.

"Where can we go?" He screamed at me, making me almost jump out of my skin at the frustration and strictness in his yelling. He'd never yelled at me before, and it was terrifying. Pam and I exchanged panicked glances, and she spoke up, "What about human homes? We've all been invited into Sookie's..."

"No!" Eric snapped, pointing at Pam sternly, "That's out of the question."

My body was trembling, and I knew that if Eric was panicked, I should be twice as panicked. We locked eyes and I felt a wave of frustration and fear rush through me, as though I could feel exactly what Eric was feeling. Something felt off; wrong, as if we were being watched. I arched my eyebrows at Eric, begging him for an answer. I tugged on my stripper langerie that I was wearing a few hours prior, from performing for Eric.

"There's my old house, down in the woods in Bon Temps." My speaking was rapid and a ramble, due to my nervousness. Eric considered this for a moment or two, then eliminated the choice, "No, Evie. Russell knows where you live, as does Sophie-Anne." I ran a hand through my straw-blond hair, digging inside my mind for choices. I didn't know too many humans that would willingly let three Fangtasia vampires reside in their home.

"Ginger, dear. Where do you live?" Eric asked quickly, as the middle-aged, human nightclub showgirl waltzed into Eric's office, her blond bob framing her slightly wrinkled face. Her eyes were wide when she looked confusedly at us, her ditzy personality annoying to me. "Across the river, why?" She asked, her heavy Southern accent slamming her words. Pam smirked manipulately, "We need your house. Now."

"Is it because of the V-Feds?" Ginger asked, her eyebrows crinkled. Eric's jaw dropped, blood still splattering his handsome face, his blue eyes full of fear, and my eyes widened. We exchanged looks, the same thought running through our minds.

Oh, _fuck_.

Eric pulled his black-pullover sweater over my head to clothe my lingerie-clad body, and I rubbed away every last bit of blood off his face. He wore his black wifebeater and skinny jeans, while I wore his black pullover and my lingerie bottoms. I looked up at him before we went out to the main clubbing area, and he looked down at me. I was terrified of his undecided fate, as was he, and I knew it. Eric's eyes were unsteady, and his usual cocky, egotistical attitude was gone for the time being. I looked up at him, silently, and yanked my arms around his neck, standing on my tip-toes. He slowly wrapped his arms around my lower torso, and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I broke away quietly, attempting to give him hope in this sticky situation.

He looked at me quietly, then kissed my upper lip, afterwards he tore himself away.

Eric swung open the door out to the club area. Pam, Ginger and I followed tightly behind him, and I almost vomited when I realized that we were surrounded by V-Feds. I stood by his side and looked up at Eric, confused. I stood there in his black pullover and my red and black skimpy underwear. Down the middle of two lines of V-Feds came a click-clack of high heels, and a woman emerged in a black trenchcoat with sunglasses. The tight bun in her hair was a trademark, and I knew from that icy glare of her eyes that it was her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Flanagan. But the bar is closed." Eric's icy, rigid voice rang out.

I tensed at the sound of Eric's stern voice, nervous, even if he wasn't speaking to me. Eric's voice was threatening and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up when he was angry. The last time I'd seen Nan, I was mortal and she was yelling at me, Eric, Sookie and Godric. I hated this woman, and she screamed the word bitch. Her cheap, obnoxiously pink and red lipstick annoyed me and made me want to rip her tight bun right out of her hard head.

Nan sleekly ripped her sunglasses off, and smartly replied, "Thanks, but I already ate. Tru Blood, of course." I rolled my eyes openly at this comment, and Nan shot me an icy glare again, but addressed Eric, "Can't stay out of trouble, can you? The VRA is two states away from ratification. I should be kissing asses in Orgeon, not cleaning up after you in _fucking_ Lousianna!"

"There's no mess in my area." Eric protested, and I glared at Nan to support him.

"Shut up!" Nan snapped, "Your making my head hurt." She looked at me and smirked maliciously, "Evangeline. So Mr. Northman finally made you his _whore_. I expected it. And all I need is for you to get in my way again, so get the fuck out of the way and let the grown-ups talk." She snarled at me, then turned to her guards, "Silver her."

Pam and Ginger gasped, and Eric's hand grasped my waist so tight that I thought he'd leave a scar or imprint of his hand. I panickly looked at the impending guards. Fear ran through my veins, clutching onto Eric like a lost child. I trembled, knowing there was no way I could fight against a V-Fed with silver.

The guards quickly came to me and my eyes widened. Eric snagged me away before the guards could grab me and press the silver brand on my skin, given that I still had scars from my last encounter with silver and the Magister. Eric crushed me up against him in his grasp possesively, and snapped at Nan, "Dream on."  
"Oh, that's easy then." Nan grinned sarcastically, "Silver _him_."

"You fucking_ bitch_." I snarled at Nan, the masked guard pressing a silver brand on Eric's shoulder, the sizzling of his flesh burning in my eardrums. She looked at me indifferently, and said bluntly, "The things that man will do for you, Evangeline. It's unbelievable, it really is. I've never seen anything like it. The relationship between a newborn vampire and a 1000-year-old vampire, and the sacrifices you make for each other. It's fucking _insane_."

Eric trembled, baring his fangs in uncontrollable pain, clutching my forearm for support. I attempted to help him stand, while snapping at Nan, my dark eyes shooting her a nasty glare, "Fuck yourself, you grimy bitch."

I gasped as Eric screamed in pain, his veins in his neck pronouncing themselves while he screamed. I felt tears beginning to threaten to spill, and I heard another scream out of Ginger.

After about twenty minutes, Eric regained himself and the V-Feds shooed Ginger away. Pam stood leaning against the bar counter, while I sat on top of the counter. Eric sat in the middle of the bar, a chair for Nan opposing him. She stalked up the stairs of the basement and grunted, "The downstairs is clean."

"I told you there was nothing." Eric simply added, his expression bored. Underneath it all, he was scared out of his wits that she would know about the Magister's murder. I bit my lip, Pam and I exchanging panicked glances. Nan rolled her eyes, sitting down opposite Eric, "It's been wiped."

"Well, I'm a Virgo." Eric said, "I like to be nea_t_." He had his hands clamped together, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his kneecaps.

Nan rolled her eyes again, "Your screeching fan-cushion of a barmaid has been glamoured so many times she doesn't even remember her own last name, does know that whoever goes down there never goes there without a mop and a promise. Yet suddenly, it's as sterile as an operating room." She said with venom lacing her words.

"That doesn't prove _anything_." Eric said quietly.

Nan smirked a little at this, her cheap red lips almost smiling. Her eyebrows raised and she hissed, "If only we had a Magister to decide that."

Fear, frantic, panic and frustration ran in my mind. I glanced at Eric and he looked like the same things had ran through his mind. Eric ripped his eyes from me, looking up at Nan with intensity and an irritated look. Nan looked suspiciously at Eric, then sarcastically laughed with a scoff, "Relax. It's not like you _killed_ someone."

Eric and I exchanged worried glances again. Nan swung her leg over to cross her legs and said, "I just need your offical statement." Two V-Feds planted web cams in front of Eric, who looked annoyed. Nan clamped an earpiece on her ear and said into it, "Members of the Authority, it's Nan. The Magister's last known whereabouts was this _dump_ in Shreveport, Lousianna. You have before you Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5." The web cams quickly went to Eric, who's lanky but muscular body tensed up. Nan leaned back in her chair and said sarcastically, with a malicious and manical look in her eyes.

"Smile for the cameras, Eric."

Eric spoke of how his family was murdered, and about Russell Edgington. Nan glared at him after he had finished, and she pressed her earpiece to her eardrum so she could hear the Authority clearer. "Yes, sir. I'm flying immediately to Portland." She got off the phone with them, and Eric looked surprised, and untensed himself.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in surprise, "Is that it?"

Nan sighed, exasperadedly leaning against the back of her steel chair, "The Authority will review your statement against the strong possibility that I've wasted an entire night of airtime promoting the VRA listening to complete bullshit." Eric and I exchanged anxious looks.

"But," Nan rolled her eyes, "Some do believe in a fair hearing. Americans." She sighed and got up to leave, turning her back on Eric and beginning to walk out of Fangtasia. Eric stood up to his full height, and I walked to stand by him, "Ms. Flanagan?" He called.

She looked annoyed as she turned back.

"Russell Edgington is a threat to our very _existance_." Eric's voice was straight-edged, strict and precise. He knew how dangerous Russell was. And there was no hiding or getting around it. Russell was enraged, yet it was Eric's fault. Eric looked at me quickly, as if silently telling me, too.

"Yes, but he is a king," Nan defended coldly, "A king that just donated a half a million dollars to the same American Vampire League you say he's trying to bring down. Weird, huh?" She snapped, then said to her guards, "Bring a few spare coffins for Mr. Northman and his..." She looked at me with distaste, "Whore." I glared at her, about to hurl an insult at her, but Eric squeezed my hip aggressively, to tell me to shut up, that we just escaped trouble.

Nan addressed Eric again, "You're on lockdown, until the authority makes it's ruling." Eric's infuriated eyes followed Nan as she waltzed out the door with her guards following behind her like faithful dogs. After they walked out, Eric looked down at me.

No words, just a worried, blank stare.

* * *

Blood, silver chains, violence, Russell and the Magister invaded my sleep and interrupted my dreams. I attempted to turn over many times, but I simply couldn't sleep. The coffins that the guards had given were horrible, and I immediately opened it up. Eric sat at his desk, black wifebeater clad, with his elbows hardly propping him up, his slicked-back blond hair falling in his face with exhaustion. His eyes were drooping, then he shook himself awake. My blond hair tumbled over my shoulders, still in his baggy black pullover sweater and my underwear. I laid on my side, looking up at him sadly.

"You're bleeding. You didn't sleep." I said softly.

I watched as blood dripped from Eric's nose, and noticing blood coming from his ears. He quickly wiped his nose with a bloody cloth, and I suspected he had been bleeding for a while now. He ran a hand through his blond hair, "I'm fine. I don't want to see any blood from you. I want you to get some sleep."

"I can't," I said simply, quietly. I yanked myself up to my feet, and I looked at him, trying to keep himself up on his desk. His eyes were just barely staying open, and he shook himself awake again. I walked to him, standing before him. He blinked up at me, studying me. "Evie," He murmured, "If I do not continue to live..."

"Don't say that." I snapped, knowing that I didn't think I could survive on my own in a world without Eric. He quietly reached for my forearm, clutching it and bringing me to him. He sat down on his desk, and I stood by him. He looked at me silently, "Don't be in denial, Evangeline. I don't know what will happen now."

"You saved me from the Magister," I choked, a few bloody tears rolling down my cheeks, "You saved me from silver branding. You protected me from rapists; you saved me with your blood and bonded me to you. You saved my life during the explosion in Dallas, at Godric's home. You have done so much for me, Eric. And I feel like I'll never do anything that can live up to everything you've done for me."

Eric's blue eyes blinked at me, and a sad smile came to his lips. "And now you could just disappear?" I whispered, bloody tears streaking my cheeks slowly, "It's not right."

Eric sighed, "Evangeline, nothing lasts forever. Not even the immortals." His blue eyes examined me for a minute, "I want you to go on if I do not continue to live. No matter what. And you will obey me. No matter how rebellious you are sometimes, I expect you will at least follow that one order."

Bloodly tears flowed down my cheekbones and I choked out a sob, nodding. I leaned in, burying my face in the crook of Eric's neck. He rested his chin on my head, soothingly stroking my hair as I cried into Eric.

The fear of losing Eric made the tears roll down my cheeks and my grip on his torso tighter.

* * *

**Read & review, please! **:)


	23. Before the Night is Through

**A/N:** Hi readers! Again, I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been writing a few other fics, and I guess I put this one on the back burner. But, I'm looking to start updating this frequently if you guys still review. Given that Eric has lost his memory in Season 4, I'll be looking to put that into play, and have him forget who Evie is, and she helps Sookie get him to regain his memory. Anyway, enough excuses. ***Warning:** there's a bit of a sex scene between Eric and Evie in this chapter, but it's isn't very explicit. If you watch True Blood, there really shouldn't be too much of a problem.* Here's chapter twenty-two! Review, please! :D

|| 22. Before the Night is Through ||

I strutted back and forth through the bar ancily, my heels digging into the floor. I felt uncomfortable and impatient as I paced Fangtasia's main bar, Eric sitting in the chair with the man who was making out Eric's will. I wore a Louis Vuttion dress with my hair down, and Jimmy Choo heels (curtosey of Pam), but I felt ugly. I hadn't slept or fed, and the most I'd had in the last 48 hours was a sip or two of Tru Blood. Eric was getting ready to go up against Russell Edgington, and he thought he wasn't going to make it.

"Subject to any morgagues?" The will-maker asked Eric, who sat there stone-cold and stern. I looked at Eric angrily, knowing that I wasn't actually angry at him, I was angry that he thought he wasn't going to win against Russell.

"My progenies, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, and Evangeline Marlow Stackhouse." Eric said firmly, arms crossed and serious, brooding at nothing in particular.

I glowered at Eric, angry beyond belief at what he was doing. I wanted to kill Russell myself, but not like that was even possible.

"Why are you doing this?" Pam snapped, sitting at the counter, and looking positively irritated at Eric's choice to make a will. I stopped pacing and looked at him, "Yeah, Eric. Why _are_ you doing this? Because you think Russell will win? Because he won't, and you know it."

"Evie, you need to understand." Eric said, attempting to be patient with my growing irritation, "I'm not the strongest vampire. Russell Edgington is the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet, before he gruesomely killed a newsman live on TV. Now he's the craziest. And his anger is directed at me. Do the math."

I felt a shiver rattle my spine when I remembered watching that horrible newscast with Eric, both of us shocked when we saw it.

I felt like my heart dropping into my stomach when Eric admitted that. I always thought he could overcome anything, and protect me from anything. He was now scared of something, which meant I should be even more panicked. I always saw Eric as someone who could overcome any threat or obstacle thrown at him. I guessed wrong.

He dismissed me and gestured for the will-maker to carry on speaking, turning his attention away from me. The will-maker cleared his throat, "Article Four. I give the rest of my estate and my belongings to..."

"My progenies, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, and Evangeline Marlow Stackhouse." Eric repeated, his hands folded across him abdomen calmly as he sat on the bar chair. By the second, I was getting even more infuriated and enraged.

"Eric, you aren't even going to try to fight him? You're going to just give up?" I snapped at him. He slightly turned in his seat to look back at me, and he looked just as mad as me.

"Of course I am. But I have yet to figure out a brilliant plan to beat him, therefore I'm covering my basis. Your _ass_, Evangeline." He snapped back, slightly turning back to the will-maker.

I looked at Pam, who looked back at me helplessly. Eric was stubborn, but all three of us knew he was giving up too easily. Eric taught me never to back down, and that's just what I was going to do. "You can't just sit here. Fuck, Eric! You can take Russell."

"If you have a way of beating Russell Edgington, let me know, Evangeline. But until then, do _not_ distract me." Eric barked at me, and he calmly turned back to the will-maker, "Go on."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, going back to standing behind him with Pam. Whenever Eric yelled or called me Evangeline instead of Evie, he meant business. He was serious and strict right now, and now matter what I said or did, nothing could change his mind. I sighed, knowing that things were changing fast.

"You need two witnesses, you and another. But they cannot be beneficaries of your estates." The will-maker requested, gesturing to Pam and I. We exchanged looks.

"Yvetta!" Eric yelled, startling me. Anger rose in my chest, and Pam looked at me curiously. Yvetta strutted out of the backroom of Fangtasia, and smirked at me nastily. I glared back at her and let my fangs click out. She made her way to where Eric sat, and she asked, "Yeah?"

"Are you mentally competant at this point in time?" Eric asked, not taking his eyes off the will-maker, not even bothering to look up at Yvetta, who was sporting a slutty one-piece outfit with fishnets. I rolled my eyes and she nodded, "Yeah." in her Estonian accent.

"Good. Watch this." Eric demanded, grabbing the pen off the table and scribbling his signature on the will. Yvetta watched stupidly, not even knowing what he was signing for. Eric grabbed her hand and put the pen in it, and made he scribble her signature on the paper. Eric quickly slid the paper to the will-maker, then slumped back against his chair impatiently.

"Congradulations, Ms. De Beaufort," The will-maker said as he got up to leave, "And to you, Ms. Stackhouse. According to the state of Lousianna, if Mr. Northman does indeed meet the Tru Death, you both will be very lucky vampires. I'll show myself out."

The will-maker left Fangtasia. Pam looked away shamefully at what he'd said about us becoming wealthy off of Eric, and I stood next to Eric and shook my head, "I can't _believe_ you."

He stared straight ahead, but then turned and looked up at me more calmly, "Evie, this is to protect you and for your benefit if I do not survive. I'm doing this so _you_ will survive. Please understand that." I looked at him sadly.

Yvetta gawked at me, realizing what she had just signed for.

She realized she'd just signed everything Eric had over to me, her enemy, and she was furious, pointing at me accusingly and shouted in Estonian, "You're giving that little slut everything? What about me? You promised you would take care of me!"

I shot her a dagger look, my fangs shooting out, when I heard the word _slut_.

"I promised you a job and one-time sex. That's all." Eric replied in Estonian, becoming annoyed, and I bit my lip and restrained myself from leaping across the table and savagely ripping Yvetta to pieces.

"She's a Southern fangbanger slut! A newborn! _She_ means means more to you than I do?" Yvetta hissed, glaring at me than looking at Eric, "So _I_ mean nothing to you?"

"She means a a lot more to me than you will _ever_. You mean less than nothing, you gold-digging whore!" Eric screamed, standing up in a rage, and getting in Yvetta's face.

She gave a disappointed and positively furious glare at Eric, throwing a chair to the side and running to the backroom. He sat back down in the chair quietly. Pam and I looked at each other again, and I felt satisfied that Yvetta got the yelling at that she deserved. She was a gold-digger and a bitch who only wanted Eric's money.

I stood there, dumbfounded at the fight that just happened. I had thought Eric liked Yvetta. Pam walked up to Eric and snapped, "You know, you can be a cold-hearted bastard." She walked away with the clicking of her heels, out of Fangtasia.

Eric stood up and looked at me quietly, "Evie, you know why I'm doing this."

"Titta inte på mig det sättet (Don't look at me that way)." I muttered quietly. Eric approached me, and I felt the bloody tears about to spill as I thought about myself in a world without him. He reached for me gently, and I glared at him, "Eric, stoppa det. Gör inte det (Eric, stop it. Don't)."

He reached down and brushed a strand of blond hair out of my eyes, and the sudden contact which made the bloody tears streak down my cheeks. I choked out a sob and he brought me into his chest, encaging me in his embrace. I gripped my arms around him, and I buried my face in his chest, my bloody tears staining his black v-neck. He ran a hand down my hair reassuringly.

"Du måste vara stark om Russell dödar mig (You have to be strong if Russell kills me)." Eric murmured into my hair, his lips brushing up against it. I nodded, my face still buried in his chest.

* * *

Eric pumped into me quickly, and I yelped, gripping his bare shoulder blade in shock. He kept at it, my eyes rolling in the back of my head as he did so. I gasped in shock and anxiety, and he lowered his head and kissed my collarbone, where he'd once bitten me. I shut my eyes and with another pump I gasped loudly, clutching both of Eric's shoulders, my nails digging into him for support. He gripped both sides of my abdomen to control me.

We were in the backroom bedroom in Fangtasia, the black comforter and red sheets tangled and askew. I was so stressed and worried about Eric and Russell's waging war and that Eric would lose, that I needed alone time with him. I guessed he did also, because it was his choice that we got intimate. I felt the relief wash over me when I realized that he never would go with Yvetta again. Maybe I was being selfish, or maybe I was being mean. But I was truly in love with Eric, and she seriously threatened that.

Lately, none of my dreams were really anything to worry about. Nevertheless, as Eric and I became intimate, things were flashing through my mind, like dreams.

_A flash of Eric lying on the ground, his face and body beginning to burn. There was bright summer sunlight, and he was wincing as it hit him, yelling at the pain. The next flash was of Russell tied up to one of the poles in Fangtasia, severely burned and menacingly looking at me. The next flash was Eric dying on the ground, gasping for oxygen._

_A flash of Russell raising a stake to Eric. A flash of Bill Compton throwing Pam to the ground. Another flash of Eric in the sun, weak and his entire boddy charred by the sunlight. Eric and I embracing before he stepped outside._

When I saw this, I let out a louder yelp, a shriek. Eric stopped abruptly. He looked down at me, surprised at my outburst, assuming he was doing something wrong. He was still on top of me, but leaned up a little and looked down at me.

"Evangeline, what is it? Am I hurting you?" He asked, breathing heavily, his words coming out in exhausted huffs.

"No." I said, looking up at him worriedly, my voice trembling. "But Russell will."


	24. Let Me See Your Mean

**A/N: **You guys are seriously amazing. Thanks for reviewing after such a long time away from this story! Here's interaction with the characters I don't really write about in this fic, such as Sam, Jessica, and Arlene. With the whole Sookie's blood Faerie thing, I'm not really going to go too into that, just so you know! Hope you guys like this chapter! :D

http:/wwwDOThotflickDOTnet/flicks/2003_Underworld/003UWO_Sophia_Myles_003DOTjpg  
**^ Evie normal. Replace DOT with a period.**

http:/wwwDOTalicia-logicDOTcom/capsimages/und_147SophiaMylesDOTjpg  
**^ Evie threatening to bite Arlene. Replace DOT with a period.**

|| 23. Let Me See Your Mean ||

The next night, which was a beautiful Lousianna summer night, I was in a frenzy. A panic, that I was running out of choices in order to keep Eric out of Russell's way. I was freaked out about the flashes of nightmare segments that had flickered through my mind whilst Eric and I had sex the night before. I'd never had nightmares that violent. I pulled up in Eric's red Ferarri to Merlotte's, knowing that Sookie was working tonight, and that she might be able to help me.

I stormed into the resturant, Lousianna-esque music blaring from the radio out back, string lights lining the booths, which were occupied by countless human families and couples. I wore black gladiator sandal strap-ups, dark purple and green plaid shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, and light-rinse ripped shorts. My hair tumbled down past my shoulders.

The resturant was pretty busy, and I was noticably annoyed when I saw that Arlene was the hostess at the front, not Jessica.

Arlene hated vampires, and she refused to look me in the eye. I knew Jessica could not stand her, given that after multiple attempts of being friends, Arlene shot her down rudely every time. I didn't particularly like Arlene either, given she was always so afraid. She knew I was Sookie's close cousin, yet she was really rude. Secretly, I wouldn't mind ripping out her poor-done dye-job red hair.

"Welcome to Merlotte's, we..." She said, then realized it was me, and began avoiding my eyes, "Evangeline, what the hell...what do _you_ want?"

"I need to see Sookie, _now_. I know she's working tonight." I said, looking at her persuadingly. "And Arlene, it's really annoying me that you can't even look me in the eyes."

"Sookie's not here." Arlene snapped.

"You're lying." I hissed, sensing it.

"And you know what? You're that insane Northman guy's vampire. I've heard about him, his insanity! He's vicious, bloodthirsty, a bloodsucker! Lafayette told me what he did to him down under that skank vampire bar of his, murdering people and drinking blood. I can't even imagine what he's taught you!"

Arlene speaking about Eric like that ignited a savage instinct inside me that made me snap.

In a flash, I pressed Arlene up against the wooden side of the booth near the cash register, my palms up against each of her shoulders. My fangs flicked out in a quick snap, making Arlene scream, and the entire restaurant gasp, seeing a vampire threatening a waitress.

"Don't you _dare_ speak against my maker like that." I snapped, fangs out, "He's done more for fucking Lousianna than you know. He could kill you in a snap of a finger. He's a great sheriff, and a Viking god who bows to no one. So you better stop bad-talking him before I rip off that fake red weave that you call hair, or take a large chunk out of that bony neck of yours."

Sam came springing out of the kitchen, questonably looking at Arlene and I. I let her go with a little push, and she squealed, running freakishly to the kitchen, but before she did, she held out her silver necklace.

"I have silver, and I'm gonna use it next time, you crazy vampire whore!" Arlene squealed, rushing into the kitchen, out of sight.

The human families and couples in the bar began speaking in murmurs, and I felt embarassed I yelled at her so publicly. I looked at Sam and Jessica, who'd both just emerged from the backroom.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to conceal my fangs, feeling tears behind my eyes at the stress of everything, "I am _so_ sorry, Sam. I can't help it."

"Evie, it's okay." Sam said gently, even though he knew it wasn't, "I'll get Sookie. Jessica, sit with her a minute, okay?" He walked into the back of the restaurant, disappearing from view. He just didn't want me threatening or lunging at any other customers or waitresses.

Jessica walked up next to me, smiling at me in understanding, and I removed the hand from my mouth, my fangs clicking back up. I sighed, "I'm such a mess, Jessica. You literally have no idea. I really didn't mean to snap at her, I didn't. Just...things are going insane over at Fangtasia, and Eric, he's..."

"You don't gotta explain that shit to me," Jessica insisted, "I understand, Evie. You were just defendin' your maker. I probably wouldn't do that about Bill, but that's another story... It's not easy, and I'm in a predicament myself. Please don't worry about Arlene, I've showed her my teeth a whole bunch of times. She's pretty much a bitch anyway. A scare for her now and again aren't bad."

"How are you and Hoyt?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

Hoyt and Jessica were the cutest couple, not matter how much Bill didn't want them together. They were adorable, but they'd broken up. Jessica was ashamed of what she'd done.

Jessica looked upset, and I quickly regretted bringing it up. "I'm sorry, Jess." I said, feeling bad that I brought it up. I touched her shoulder, and she smiled through her upset expression.

"No, it's alright. He's datin' this girl, this _human_. Her name is Summer, and she's tiny, and pretty, and petite, and carries dolls around with her. She's human, just like Hoyt. But he says he hates her, and that the only reason he's with her because it was better to date her than sit 'round think of me all day." Jessica said, sniffling.

"He loves you," I reassured her, "I know he does. Men are stupid. Even vampires."  
"What about Eric?" Jessica asked, smirking and arching an eyebrow at me, "He's just a bundle of fuckin' fun."

Before I could answer, Sookie came barrelling out of the back kitchen of Merlotte's, wearing her Merlotte's waitress T-shirt and a denium jacket, with her apron still on over her black pants. Jess felt a storm coming by the look on Sookie's face, and smirked at me and left.

"Evangeline, you showed your fangs to Arlene?" She said exasperadedly, "You're just giving her more of a reason to fear you and Bill and Eric, all of y'all."

"She was insulting Eric," I commented, "It was instinct. But that's not why I'm here. Russell's coming. He'll be here in hours, we can feel it."

"And?" Sookie asked sassily, glaring at me. I felt like Sookie and I were on seperate sides ever since I was turned by Eric, as if we weren't as close as we used to be.

"_And_ I need your help. Over at Fangtasia, Eric's already made a will, giving everything to Pam and I. I had this nightmare kind of thing, I guess you could call it that...they weren't like the usual, though."

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

I hesitated, then muttered, "While Eric and I were having sex, I had these flashes in my mind that Eric was burning in the sunlight, and Russell was going to kill him."

"Evie, that's fuckin' disgusting." Sookie slapped my arm playfully.

"We need your help, and Bill's. He thinks Russell's going to win, and I can't lose him. He's my maker, and I've only been with him two months, I still need him, I..." I begged.

"You're in love with him, Evie." Sookie cut me off, rolling her eyes, "It's obvious. It doesn't have to do with the fact that he's your maker. You're in love with him, which I can't understand, because it's Eric...but, you _are_."

"Will you help me?" I asked, ignoring the acknowledgement of my love for Eric. I had never, ever told him that I loved him, in fear that he would not feel the same.

"You know I will. But for your sake, not Eric's." Sookie muttered.

* * *

Bill Compton stood outside of Fangtasia, savagely fighting with Eric, with Russell Edgington smirking, watching the two of them. My jaw dropped as Sookie and I climbed out of Eric's Ferarri in the Fangtasia parking lot.

"Ah, Ms. Stackhouse and Ms. Northman!" Russell turned on his heel to look at us, "Lovely for the two of you lovely ladies to join us on this beautiful summer night." His fangs flicked on, grabbing Sookie, who yelped when he grabbed her. Bill eyed her.

I looked at Eric in confusion, not having the slightest clue as to why he was fighting Bill in the parking lot. He gave me a knowing look, but I still had no clue what he was doing. He punched Bill, smacking him up against the wooden fence that read in graffiti, due to the humans that now feared us since Russell's announcement:

**BLOODSUCKERS SUCK  
FANGBANGERS ARE WHORES**

Bill threw a punch and missed Eric, who kicked him back up against the wall, cackling triumphantly. Bill came back and swung at him, cracking Eric in the face. A kick, a few punches, slamming each other down.

"Soon, this will be mine," Russell said manically to Sookie, who looked at him like he was insane. "There will be anarchy, and then, Sookie...there will be me."

He began bringing Sookie inside Fangtasia, forcibly. He threw her in and shut the door to Fangtasia behind him, leaving Bill, Eric and I in the parking lot. I stared at the two of them, darting my wide eyes to Eric. He let go of Bill's neck and flicked his fangs back in, as did Bill.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked, walking beside Eric. He sighed, looking down at me, "A distraction, of sorts. I have a plan to kill Russell. You have to play along, Evie."

"Can you save her, can you save yourself?" Bill asked, infuriated at Russell's taking of Sookie. "You lured him here to kill him?" I asked Eric. He nodded.

* * *

"Faerie blood?" Russell hissed, "You honestly expect me to believe she's Faerie?"

Sookie sat at a bar table, Pam stood behind her, Russell in front of her. Bill sat comfortingly next to Sookie, and I stood loyaly beside Eric, who towered over me in height, like always. Eric's plan was to tell Russell that Sookie had Faerie blood, that it would prevent him from frying in the sunlight. It wouldn't work, which Eric planned in use to kill Russell.

"A speices that's been extinct for a millenium, if they ever existed at all? I mean, wouldn't people know? Faeries, bouncing around in the world?" Russell ranted, glaring down at Sookie, who's arms were crossed and had a glare on her face at him.

"I never said she's full Faerie," Eric said calmly, persuading Russell, "She's a Faerie-Human hybrid, which helped save her from detection. She'll be the last of her kind. Your only chance to walk in the sun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Russell said suspiciously, avoiding eye contact with Eric. "Drink her blood, then you'll see." Eric attempted.

"If she's Faerie, then Evie must be, as well. She's blood-related, a cousin." Russell pointed out. "Northman, you've drank Evie's blood routinely when she was human, and you were never able to walk in the sun. That doesn't make much sense to me."

"I'm not her direct cousin." I lied, "We're step-cousins." I shot Sookie a dangerous look, threatening. My glance told her to not object what I'd just said, or else it would be given away.

"Evie's right." Eric said, grasping my shoulders comfortingly with a hand on each shoulder blade, "No matter how much blood of her's I've drank, she isn't directly related to Sookie. She doesn't share the same blood."

Russell nodded, considering it.

"Now that's just nuts! Nothin' in my blood is sunscreen for y'all. Why would you even think that?" Sookie objected, and I rolled my eyes. She obviously wasn't getting the plan.

Eric and I exchanged knowing glanes. "Sookie, you're wrong." Bill lied, causing Sookie to gawk at him, "What Eric and Evangeline says is true. I never told you..."

"Bill has experienced it himself." Eric said. "Oh, well that's reasurring." Russell scoffed. "I can't force you to believe it." Bill said calmly, "You'll have to try it for yourself."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sookie demanded.  
"So?" Eric asked, looking at Russell.

"I'm intruiged..." Russell grinned. Eric grinned maliciously, and I looked at him nervously. "Excellent." He replied, a smug smirk coming to his mouth.

"I hate you! I hate all of you!" Sookie shrieked, "And you, Evangeline. I can't believe you would do this to me!" I looked at her, but said nothing. She didn't get that we were trying to kill Russell.

Russell cleared his throat, "On one condition..." I looked at Russell, worried. "Whatever you like," Eric asked smoothly.

"You go _first_." Russell said, his expression maniacal.

My eyes grew wide and I looked at Eric, almost ready to cry. Eric looked shocked for a second, then smiled pleasantly, "I'd love to."

* * *

The sun was almost up, it was around five o'clock in the morning. Eric was going to go into the sunlight, even though this was a trick to kill Russell. Now he'd see that this was a trick, and Eric would burn in the sunlight, just like the nightmare I had. I couldn't believe he was going to go through with this.

Eric emerged from his office, and I was by his side quickly, in a flash of color. Sookie, Bill, Pam and Russell were in the far corner of the bar, out of earshot. He looked down at me, brushing the blond hair out of my face. I trembled a little bit, trying my best to stay strong like Eric wanted me too, but I was failing.

"You're trembling. What's this?" He asked, pushing my hair behind my ear and kissing my forehead.

I bit my lip, looking up into his power-hungry, mean, cold, yet loving eyes. They were impossible to forget and menacing to look at, but I loved them nevertheless.

"Don't go out into the sunlight. Sookie's blood won't work." I choked out, glancing up at him, "And you know it." I could feel the bloody tears in the corner of my eyes. He reached up and brushed one away, never leaving my eye level. He sighed, and I looked down to the ground, feeling my lip quivering a little bit.

"Evangeline, you knew that I warned you that this might happen." Eric said sternly, lifting my chin up gently, making me look him directly in the eyes, "You know I have to do this in order to kill him." I nodded, my chin still in his grasp.

"After the Fellowship of the Sun," I began, "After Godric's death...and the Magister capturing and torturing me... you turned me. I fought with you, and the whole thing with Yvetta. I was being a pain in your ass as a newborn..." I laughed lightly, remembering everything we'd gone through together.

"Fuck. I need to tell you, after all this...I love you, Eric."

**Review? :D**


	25. Just Want Your Sex

**I'm really sorry I didn't update! Here's the newest part of the story. **_*This is a transition chapter to season 4_.*** Sorry for the quick jump of events/settings mid-chapter, and the shortness of the chapter. I apologize! But I want to get the story going again. I'm going to jump right into when Eric loses his memory next chapter, so here we go! **

**Beginning next chapter, there will be more nudity and violence, just a warning. And, there will be competition between Sookie and Evangeline...yes, cousin rivalry. Until then..._reviews would be lovely! _**

|| 24. Just Want Your Sex ||

Eric looked at me, his blue eyes baring into mine. I looked up at him, attempting to figure out if he felt the same. When he didn't respond, I felt embarassed, like I'd spilled my guts out to him and he didn't feel the same.

I blinked, looking at my feet, and muttered, "It doesn't matter. It's okay that you don't feel-"

Even before I could finished my sentance, Eric lifted my chin from looking at the ground.

He pressed my lips into his icy cold ones. It wasn't aggressive, it was gentle. He bit my bottom lip gently, then beginning to kiss my upper lip.

He raked a hand in my blond hair after he broke away. He looked at me, his bright blue eyes intimidating me.

"I love you, Evangeline."

He began serious, but broke out into a small smile at the end of his statement. It wasn't malicious, or menacing. It was genuine, nothing I had ever seen from Eric.

I looked up at him, bloody tears stinging the sides of my eyes, and I smiled. I reached up and hooked myself onto him, and buried my face into his neck. I held him tight, and let him go. He kissed my forehead, "Don't follow me into the sunlight."

"Mr. Northman, I'd say I'd hate to break the two of you apart, but I don't. You do the honors." Russell's voice shattered our sentimental moment.

Eric and I looked at him, and I shot him a death glare, "Fuck yourself, Russell."

Russell smirked at me, his fangs popping out.

He came very close to me, so that we were face to face. He chuckled pridefully in my face, and I allowed my own fangs to pop out in his face. He smugly looked down at me, grinning like the maniac he was.

"Your mate killed my mate. Now I kill yours. I say we're even." He said slyly.

"Talbot had it coming. And you can go to hell, you sadistic asshole." I snapped at Russell, but Eric gently put a hand on my shoulder to tell me to stop arguing with him.

The two of them opened the door to Fangtasia, sunlight beaming down on the Lousianna summer morning. I stayed away from the beam of sunlight, in fear of burning.

I watched Eric exit Fangtasia, knowing that I may never see him again. I felt a few more bloody tears streak down my face, but I wiped them away quickly. Eric seemed to be unaffected by the sunlight, and called Russell to join him. Russell was surprised, but joined him nonetheless.

I watched on the security camera, tremblng a little. And that's when Eric did the worst thing he could do. He pulled out handcuffs, and strapped his hand to connect with Russell's.

And they began to burn. They were having a conversation, but I couldn't hear them. "Get them back in," I said to Bill and Sookie, "They're burning." Bill looked at me distainfully. "We have to kill Russell, Evie." Bill replied, pity in his eyes, "You know that."

I felt my eyes sting, "Please. I can't do it, I'll burn." I looked to Sookie, "_Please_, help him."

Sookie looked at Bill, "We _have_ to."

She ran outside, grabbing the two of them and dragging Eric and Russell back into Fangtasia.

Eric was lightly burnt, his skin harboring burn marks from the sun. Russell was grotesquely charred, unrecognizable.

I sat beside Eric, looking at the scars and burns on him. Sookie looked at me, "Evangeline, give Eric your blood. He needs it."

I bit my wrist, a ripping noise allowing blood to flow. I put it to Eric's cold lips; he drank it in soothing, gentle gulps. His lips felt familiar on me, and it made me relax.

I pulled away my wrist after a minute, and he wiped my blood from his lips. He smirked at me understandingly.

Pam and Bill chained up Russell, who glared at me.

This wasn't over. _He'd get me back_.

* * *

**2 Months Later.**

Since the Russell incident, many things changed. Russell had be entombed in cement, curtosey of Bill and Eric. Bill became King, replacing Russell.

Sookie, as it turns out, is in fact faerie. She disappeared to Fairy Land, and suddenly reappeared in Bon Temps. Eric and I were happily running Fangtasia and attempting to keep out of trouble, which wasn't easy.

Eric and I were the closest we'd ever been.

Eric and I had just created a commercial for Nan Flanagan promoting how good vampires were, and how Russell Edgington was an exception. He was the outsider, the pariah of the vampire world. The latest, though, was the Bill ordered Eric to check out the new coven.

A witch coven. A witch coven who ruined Eric. A witch coven who took his memory.

**A witch coven who tore Eric from me.**


	26. Sequal!

**Notice for "Show Me Your Teeth"**

Hey readers! I have decided to dedicate my fanfic writing, now that on summer break, on **"Show Me Your Teeth"**. However, I will be making a sequal to it by splitting it into two stories, the second story being titled **"Jar of Hearts"**. It will go a little into season 4, and Evie will have a rivalry with Sookie, but I am looking to catch up with Season 5 as well. Thanks again for your patience, and please review chapter one of the new story if you can! :)

**Thanks!**

**It will be posted by 4:00 PM eastern time on Tuesday, June 26th.**


End file.
